Release
by Superbleh11
Summary: Tokka Sukka . Four years after the fall of Ozai, Toph and Sokka find themselves searching for a prison where Suki is rumored to be held. But, all is not as it seems, and Xu, the new Loyalist leader, has devised a brilliant trap to take the pair down.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: Alright, here it is! The beginning of my new chapter story! Man I hope it doesn't suck! I also want to give a special thanks to all the great folks that reviewed my oneshot, Plans and Surprises: Thanks to Aspexit, Mrs. Pierre Bouvier, Solembum 13, megi52, AYNAKOPO, Twilight Rose 2, SparklePants92, Nerf-or-Nothing, apie, FurubaInuyashaDBZ, Honors, Cows are my friends, and Laila's Revenge. You guys were all very helpful, and inspired me to devote more time to this first chapter!I hope it meets all of y'alls hopes!

Disclaimer: I kind of forgot this part in my last one, but I don't own or claim to own Avatar or anything else that might get me sued :-D.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:**

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

This ex-Dai Li is our only hope.

Darkness shrouds him, like a cloak, in this pitch black inn room. His cloak is tattered, the gouged and torn insignia of Long Feng adorns his chest: remnants of a past life of secrecy, before his new one of fear. He built Azula's prisons, he was nearly killed, but he survived. As far as I can tell, he has no face other than his shaded rice hat, no identity other than the uniform.

My greasy palm grips the hilt of my sword nervously, as he rises to his feet.

"Everything you need is on the map. The prison's location, its layout, everything you need to take it," he says slowly, softly, around his gravelly throat. Then, he bows slightly, careful to never lift his hat, never show his face or identify himself.

I toss the rest of the money to him, and in a flash, he is gone. His footsteps are even, unhurried and collected, exactly what I would expect from someone who has survived pursuit for so long. They fade away, and I stand up, producing a match from the pocket of my tunic.

"So a map, huh?" Toph asks beside me, "Let's find this stupid chest and get this over with."

"Yeah," I agree solemnly, as the sparking flame ignites the lamp oil, "How was his heartbeat?"

She stretches, like a worn cat, before hopping on the worn, rusty bed. "Fast, like he was scared, but even. I don't think he was lying."

"Yeah, neither do I," I say, smiling suddenly. My staidness flees, as I blurt, "I think we've really got it this time! This is the break we've been looking for!"

She snorts pessimistically. "Don't get too excited yet, Snoozles, we haven't captured the place yet. Let's just get the map. One thing at a time."

A large, wooden chest sits on the floor. It's plain and unobtrusive, except for an ornate puzzle-lock system. Seven letters, reading "AAAAAAA", adorn it, set into the amber mahogany. The brutal slashes of a carving knife spell out a riddle in the wood beneath it.

"Here it is," I begin, "I am bigger than a mountain, yet smaller than a grain of sand. The rich need me, the poor have me, and if you eat me, you will die." I read slowly, logging each line in my mind.

"Jeez, I hate these things," Toph snaps, "Let's just break the dumb thing and take the map."

"Well, its wood, so you can't break it, and if I slice through it, I might hurt the map," I say. "This doesn't seem that hard, let's just take it line by line."

"Blah," she replies.

"Bigger than a mountain..." I begin, ignoring her, "What's bigger than a mountain?"

"I don't know, a bigger mountain?" Toph asks lazily, as her finger finds its way into her nose. Her answer irritates me.

"A bigger mountain," I repeat sarcastically, "How is a bigger mountain smaller than a grain of sand?"

"It could be a really big grain of sand," she shoots back, reading my annoyance, "Like the desert, that feels like one big grain of sand."

I can't help but roll my eyes as I say, "Ok, but what about the rest of it? The rich need me, the poor have me, and if you eat me you will die?"

"Hey, if you eat an entire mountain, you'll probably die. And the poor could have a mountain of debt, right? I'd bet the rich would love a mountain, especially a bigger one, so they could lord it over all the people with small mountains," she reasons. Every point is emphasized by a sluggish roll of her hand in the air. Little irritations blossom into frustration.

"The answer is not a bigger mountain!" I shout. Toph is the only person who gets me riled up enough to make my eye twitch.

"Well, how do you know? Why don't you try it, Ponytail, and when I'm right, you can beg my forgiveness!" she responds angrily, shooting up out of the bed.

"I can't try it, the answer only has seven letters!" I sneer at her, over-emphasizing my movements to be sure she's felt them.

"Well then figure it out, _idea guy_!" explodes from her mouth. Her blank, milky eyes remain unfocused, but the furrowed brow and scowl are there to let me know exactly what she's feeling.

"I would, if you wouldn't interrupt me with dumb ideas!" forces its way out through clenched teeth..

"Hey, don't push it, no-bending," Toph whispers dangerously, waving an admonitory finger at me. "Let's not forget who can punch holes through solid steel."

"Oh please, I dare you," I challenge, filling the phrase with masculinity, so I can follow it with, "But for now, let me think."

She snorts again, and resumes her lethargic position on the bed. I take a seat in front of the chest, and stare at the carving, as though it will tell me the answer. Bigger than a mountain, smaller than a grain of sand. Rich need me, poor have me. I allow the words to play in my head, as complete silence ensues. Its deafening.

Minutes pass, with no epiphany. I try linking them in my head, mountain to the needs of the rich, grain of sand to the wealth of the poor, but that doesn't help with the bit about eating.

"I can't think of anything," I mutter. Toph's sensitive ears catch it, and she's out of the bed in a heartbeat, and stalking towards me. So much for silence.

"Oh way to go, genius!" she spits, punctuating with hard jabs to my chest , "A bigger mountain was better than nothing!"

I straighten, the word rockets through my head like a thunderbolt. I smirk victoriously as Toph stares defiantly at me.

"No it isn't," I say enigmatically, "Because it's the answer!" I get a raised eyebrow out of her.

"What? What's the answer?" she asks moodily, "Spit it out, Snoozles."

"Nothing! Nothing has seven letters, nothing is bigger than a mountain, nothing is smaller than a grain of sand, the rich need nothing, the poor have nothing and if you eat nothing you will die!" I announce exuberantly. She gives me the Toph equivalent of rolling her eyes, a blank expression, letting me know she's not impressed.

I'm on my knees in front of the chest in a flash, rotating the letters as quickly as my clumsy limbs will allow. My reward comes in the form of a gratifying 'click' as the lock springs to life. The chest's lid opens slowly, and a rolled up sheaf of parchment greets me as I peer into it. I look back at Toph expectantly, waiting for the acknowledgement.

"Well, you never would have gotten it without my help," she sneers cooly, turning her back to me. "Now, we have the map, let's just get out of here."

I should have known it. Toph always wins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

I couldn't have been happier to leave the dingy, smelly bar. My breaths came easier as we stepped into the semi-fresh air of lower ring Ba Sing Se, and out of the Hog Monkey. The ground is muddy, and putrid, but at least there's not a constant odor of pee.

I force a smile to my face, as I reflect on things. We finally got the information we needed, we finally managed to find the lead that we weren't sure existed. Jianguo's prison! The prison where they're keeping Suki! We didn't know much, coming into things. Just that Azula had kept a secret prison, deep somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, where she held her most important prisoners, and that the whole facility was run by a former prizefighter, named Jianguo, who could supposedly bend fire so hot it turned white. That was its reputation. Finding concrete proof proved to be much more difficult.

Me and Toph have been here for over a year, and its been a hard one. Lots of work, lots of supposed 'leads' with very few results, and a lot of frustrated nights. Toph has been a trooper, plodding along with me through this nasty city, giving me some help while Aang and Katara are off in the newly liberated Fire Nation playing ambassador. I'll admit, I was shocked she decided to stay and help me, and didn't decide to leave. Pleased, definitely, but surprised. Toph's my best friend, and we've done more together as a team than I would have thought possible.

For some reason, I'm not as elated about finally being able to rescue Suki as I thought I would be. I guess the weight of the matter just hasn't sunk in yet. A year of work will do that to you.

We trudge through the slop of the narrow street, as crammed old buildings leer at us from overhead. Oddly, I don't feel relieved to be out of the inn. In fact, I feel very unsettled. The hairs on the back of my neck begin to tickle, sending chills up and down my spine, as my eyes glance furtively from side to side. Toph is staring intently, lines of concentration form upon her pale forehead, her walk is steady, measured and careful.

"You feel it too?" I ask, "What's going on?"

"We've got a tail," she replies softly, "He's ducked out of the alley behind the bar, and his heartbeat is nervous."

"Damn..." I curse softly, resisting the urge to look behind me. Thoughts spring to mind, the safest way to deal with him. How could he have found us? He must be a loyalist. Is he going to go after us, or is he just after information? Do we lose him, or do we take him?

"What are we going to do?" Toph asks solemnly.

"We're not going to do anything," I reply, "Let him make his move if he's going to, or else, let's lead him to our apartment. There we can get him inside, and find out what he's after."

"Right," she responds.

All thoughts of celebration and reveling in our success disappear, as I let my senses take over. The weight of being (or at least trying to be) fully aware swamps me. I read too much into the old woman staring at us, the gardener watering his peace lily, the salesman hawking cabbages at inflated prices.

It takes another deep, even breath to bring calmness. Master Piandou taught me the technique, and it may be a bit cliched, but it really works. The route is laid out ahead of me, I've got the human radar walking next to me, we'll be fine.

I truly admire Toph's ability to stay calm, all the time. She may be a bit prone to anger, but when it truly comes to a dangerous or terrible situation, Toph never has any trouble staying cool and collected. She scratches her face idly, blows a lock of raven hair from her face. No one would ever guess that she was in attack-mode, ready to strike. No one except for me, that is.

The sun begins to set, turning Ba Sing Se into an even dirtier color of shit-brown, as I plan our next move. We've been out through the city all day, my feet are sore, and I can feel the droopiness of my lids. Suddenly, my stomach rumbles angrily, reminding me of the missed meals of the day.

"I heard that," Toph starts playfully, "Did poor Sokka miss lunch?" Her impish little smirk, arrogant, self-assured, and annoyingly adorable has blossomed on her face.

I counter it with, "We can't all live off of dirt and rocks, Toph." She retorts with her favorite comeback: a hard punch to the arm. "Is he still following us?"

"Yeah, but he's way back now. I don't think he can even see us anymore. Why would he do that?" she asks, obviously bothered about having to.

I think about it. "Because he's not trying to keep up with us. He knows we know something, he's just trying to find an opportunity to get at us. Maybe he knows about you."

"So what do we do, just wait for him to strike? That seems pretty stupid," she informs me.

"No, we trap him. We'll lure him in, make him think he can sneak up on us, and get him then," I answer, speaking the plan as it formulates in my head, "But first, let's go get a bite. Sokka needs some meat!"

"When do you not, Snoozles?" she asks, exasperated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

Ba Sing Se has got to be the worst city ever. Seriously. I can't even see, and I can still tell its nasty. It smells, its muddy, and it's always so darn noisy! Still, got to stay positive, at least we're almost done here.

Not surprisingly, Ponytail got hungry, and even though we've got some crazy Loyalist on our tail, he still wants to stop at a super-expensive restaurant so he can pig out on some steaks. 'For celebration', he says. I'm happy to oblige him, especially if he's paying, but I know what he's thinking. He's reveling in the fact that he's making this moron following us sit and wait, so proud of himself for being one step ahead.

That's Sokka for you.

"I want mine cooked so that a good vet could still save it," he tells the abashed waiter. I have to hold the laugh in until the poor little guy scurries out of the room.

"What's wrong with you? Aang would kill you for saying something like that!" I say, through fits of giggles.

I can only feel the vague image of him, but I can still tell that he's smiling. I really wish I could see it.

"But he's not here, is he?" he giggles, "So I'm gonna have me some meat! And damnit, I'm gonna have it cooked the way I like!"

I shake my head, and struggle to tear the smile from my face. He's such an idiot. I'd hate to stroke his ego by letting him know I think he's funny. My feet slide against the chilly marble ground, moving a little closer and getting a better look at him. He's enjoying himself immensely, of course, gesticulating wildly, and talking way too loud.

You know, I have to be honest with myself. This city really blows, but spending this last year or so with Sokka hasn't been too bad. We'd always been a team, he and I, but now we don't have to deal with Twinkletoes flirting incessantly with the Sugar Queen, or the constant flying, or nearly so much imminent death following us around. The work has been slow and frustrating, sure. Finding a hidden loyalist prison isn't easy. But the fact is, we've been doing it together, and a huge amount of the work has basically amounted to walking around through the city with him while we chase leads. Not too bad at all.

Course, I know how this is going to end. Suki's supposed to be held in this prison, and Sokka hasn't exactly hid his obsession with freeing her. He must really love that Kyoshi to chase after her like this, after so long. She'd better appreciate how lucky she is.

I know, I probably seem a little embittered, but I'm really not. Really. I've been a team with him for four years, and I know he doesn't love me like I do him. It's been tough, but so am I, and it's a thought I've been forcing myself to get accustomed to. It's either that, or get my heart broken when we find her, so I think I'll just enjoy the time that we get, and hope for the best.

"Man, Toph," he starts, suddenly ebullient, "Look at how far we've come. All our hard work, it's finally paid off!"

"Finally," I add, scratching the top of my head, "It's taken forever! I was beginning to worry I'd be stuck here with you forever."

"Ha, you should be so lucky!" he jokes, but his laughter ends with the falsetto sigh of someone wanting to change the subject. Sure enough, his muscles tense up, and I brace myself for the serious.

"But seriously, Toph," he begins, "I know I owe you a lot. It's been really good of you to stay here with me, I couldn't have gotten here without you."

Oh jeez. Why does he have to screw with my heart like that? Freaking idiot.

"Well, c'mon, Sokka, this is what we needed to do to start wrapping this war up," I stammer, angry with myself for the heat rising to my cheeks. I concentrate very diligently on sipping the warm tea from my little cup, but I can feel his eyes on me. I wish I could see them.

"We both know there's a little more to it than that," he adds. I know him, I know he's smiling wistfully, and the thought that that feeling is directed towards me makes my eyes droop and my face go even hotter. "I couldn't have done any of this without you. We make a really good team."

"Yeah, I know, we're awesome," I blurt, caustically and quickly. Here I go again, running away from the conversation that might actually mean the most to me.

He laughs, the sound rich, full of life and humor. He can always find the funny, except when he feels like he's screwed up. Every heave of his chest pulsates through the ground, through my feet, up my legs and into me. I swim in the mirth he puts forth, I drink it like an alcoholic, and curse myself for letting myself go. But what he says next makes me feel, for the first time in a long while, truly appreciated. Maybe there is hope...

His pointer finger aims at me, and he fires, "Somehow, I'm going to make it up to you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknown:

I am Li, and there are a million Lis. Rags to disappearance, to infamy, I am the assassin. Cloaks and daggers are my trade, blood is my currency, the clink of coins and the promise of the next kill are my reward. I am the Reaper, I am the reason doors have locks and politicians have guards.

I have been perfectly still, perfectly, outside of the house, waiting for two hours. My dark cloak has merged with the cold stone wall behind me, light avoids my shallow frame like a child avoiding a wasp. My breaths are cool and even, my ears intent and aware, my mind prepared to finish the job. The Earthbender is my main problem, but her slumber is hers. She is only a girl, after all, and I have been trained through hell to become what I am.

My birth certificate said Li Peisung, when I was delivered into the squalor that was my early childhood. Gang fights caused a fire, my house burned, but I survived. I always survive. I rose through the ranks of the army at school, until I was noticed by the man who would become the legendary Xu. My services helped to keep Ozai in power, helped to keep the Fire Nation great, until the emergence of the Avatar. But I survived Ozai's death, and even Azula's death. I keep on, and I will serve Xu, the Emperor General of the Fire Nation Empire, until the end.

I can hear the foolish Water Tribesman snoring now, through the window. I fail to see how this rag-tag pair could have actually traveled with the Avatar, how they could possibly be as dangerous as Xu warned, but I will try not to get overconfident. The boy must be phenomenal with that sword. Too bad he will never get the chance to use it.

My steps are noiseless as I work my way to the window, peering into where the young Earthbender sleeps. I see her form, rising and falling, just like the slumber of a small child. I quickly disappear into the stone of the foundation, and slip softly through to the back window.

The glass cutters are from my satchel, and into my hands. The wind of the night muffles the scratching sound of the ruined glass, my arm slips through the neatly etched hole and unlatches the panes, giving me my entry.

I pull myself through, with all the grace and stealth of a leopard, coming to my feet on the wicker floor of the apartment. I have memorized the layout, I know where I am going. The boy needs to die first, in case the Earthbender wakes. My instrument appears, eight inches long, curved slightly, sharp enough to shave with.

My breaths are shallow as a leaf on the breeze as I enter his room, and see his hunched form on the bed. He lies facing away from me. I step softly on the ground, so as to remain invisible. I edge slowly, patiently, to him, reach carefully, ever so carefully, for his exposed neck.

A flash. Black steel pointed at my face. He is awake. He sees me. A stupid grin splits his cheeks. Shit.

I turn to flee, but somehow, the Earthbender is in the doorway, blocking my exit. Wordlessly I lunge, going for her throat.

"I don't think so, buddy," she taunts, and before I know what's happening, I'm pinned between two giant slabs of earth, lifting me from the ground like a fly in a vise.

"Good job, Toph," the boy says admiringly. I set my face. All assassins know of this possibility, all prepare themselves for the worst. I will say nothing, not to this scum.

That infuriating girl leans lazily against the frame of the door, while the boy walks in front of me, twirling his sword into its sheath, and tapping my forehead with the hilt.

"You, sir, are going to tells us who your superiors are, how you found us, and what you know about a certain prison in the mountains of the Earth Kingdom," he declares, his words dripping with the arrogance of the victorious.

I say nothing. I know this is the best defense.

"Well? Start talking!" He's getting angry.

Nothing.

"Oh boy, does this mean I get to torture him?" the girl bubbles excitedly, grinning like an eager schoolchild, and walking towards my defenseless body.

"Toph...come on," the boy says lamely, but she shoves him unceremoniously to the side.

"Nope! Man was I hoping you wouldn't talk right away!" she leers at me, her eyes disturbingly unfocused. I could swear her teeth were pointed, as she rubs her dirty palms together expectantly.

"It's amazing what a little pressure in the right areas can do to people," she narrates, reveling in her sick pleasure. Her weight shifts, suddenly, I can feel two pillars of earth squeezing the crux of my palm and the back of my hand together. Another movement, and yet another sturdy, but thin pillar of earth presses into my rib cage, another to the base of my neck, two behind my ears, four more into my feet.

"Oh good, you're _scared!_," this terrifying little psychopath deduces, "I can feel your little heart racing! Like a little lamb about to be _slaughtered!_"

_'Like a little lamb about to be slaughtered...'_ Oh God.

"Wait, wait!" the words spring unbidden from my quivering lips, "What do you want to know? Please!"

"You've got to be kidding...you little coward!" She seems so disappointed. I can't stop the tide of relief that swamps over me, as the blue eyed strategist grins at me, and taps me on the nose.

"Let's start with who your superiors are."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

The prison carriage ambles away, spraying dust from underneath the cheap wheels as it speeds towards the Tower of Ba Sing Se. I am such a badass.

"Toph, you are the most evil person I have ever known! It's amazing you're not Fire Nation," Sokka says, stretching and yawning. He smirks. "I love that you've never actually had to torture anybody."

I let the smile flower on my face, as I clap him on the back. "Well who can blame them? I can be pretty darn scary!"

"I'll say," he agrees, as he rubs at his sore back, "If I didn't know you better, _I _would have been convinced. I thought that poor sap was going to pee himself."

"He almost did!" I reply, giggling slightly. He returns the laughter, until another yawn builds and escapes his throat.

"Well, it's Sokka's bed time!" he announces, as he walks back into the apartment, "We can open up the map, and talk about the information our good friend Li was kind enough to give us in the morning." I take one last second to enjoy the moment, then I follow him.

Now, I'm stretched out on the floor. I feel the fibers of carpet embrace my exhausted skin through my undershirt, caressing my back, and easing me to sleep. The earth speaks to me, gives me its awareness, but my single-minded brain immediately directs it towards the sleeping form of Sokka in the next room. He turns in his bed, his lips move back and forth, and I can feel his eyes twist and turn in their sockets, focusing on some hidden image behind their lids.

"Who are you dreaming about, Sokka?" I ask myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's chapter 1 of my new story! Woo-hoo!

Coming up next: Everyone can look forward to meeting Aang and Katara, planning the attack on the prison, and a little more backstory!

With this one, I'm going to try and be diligent, and get a new chapter up once a week (seeing as how this one took me about that long), but I'll go ahead and warn y'all, finals are over the next two-three weeks and I might not keep up as well as I'd like. After that, though, I shouldn't have any problems.

Let me know what you think in a review! I tried, because I was writing in first person, to give Toph, Sokka, and Li (for the short amount of time he was with us) different personalities that fit them, so let me know what you think! I'll go ahead and warn you not to ask about what's going on in Sokka's ahead about Suki vs Toph, because if I tell y'all that, then it ruins the story, doesn't it? You'll have to find out!

Once again, thanks to all the reviewers and the favorite-ers (I have no idea how to say that), and I really hope this chapter lived up to y'alls expectations!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Aang, the Avatar:

Freedom! Pure freedom! The freedom of the open air in my lungs, the freedom of the wind blowing past my face, the freedom of the chilly clouds and the freedom of the tiny, unimportant ground below!

Appa groans loudly. Being cooped up in the Fire Nation hasn't exactly helped him stay fit. I know I probably look a little less than the dignified Avatar with this huge, stupid grin on my face, but I just can't stop the excitement! We're going on a real adventure again! With the whole family!

Boy, I can't even tell you how happy I was when Hawky flew in and landed on my desk. Sokka and Toph sure seemed to take their time. But it's all going to be worth it, sitting here on Appa's neck, the love of my life in the saddle above me, and going to pick up my two best friends and rescue some people! Just like old times.

You never really know how much you miss adventuring, even the dangerous parts, until you've been stashed behind a desk for a year. Rebuilding the Fire Nation hasn't been easy: many families tried to grab power when Ozai and Azula died, and Zuko decided he didn't want the throne. Katara and I have been very busy to the west, basically acting as peacemakers and keeping those hotheaded Fire Nation families from destroying each other in civil war.

We had just made our biggest breakthroughs, in electing Fire Lord Kaizo to the throne, when the messenger hawk finally greeted me. It's been very weird, not participating in the last stages of the war; the retaking of Omashu, the dispersing of the Fire Nation Fleet and the search for Jianguo's prison, but now, I'm finally back, and Katara, Sokka, Toph, and I are going to be one happy family again, fighting against oppression and evil!

Cheesy sounding, I know, but living it makes it so much more meaningful. Monk Gyatsu would have been so proud of my friends, I know.

We're getting close, now. I can see the huge walls of Ba Sing Se stretching out before us, a distant spec on the horizon. Maybe one more hour.

"Aang, are we getting close?" Katara asks, peering over the edge of the saddle.

"About an hour, I think!" I holler over the noise.

We've been waiting for this for awhile. Not only for the adventure, but we decided to wait to get married until Sokka and Toph could be there. I know, I know, marriage, in a war? Very tough, you're right. But we want it to be just perfect, and what could be more perfect than Sokka as my best man, and Toph as...well...ok, there's no way Toph would get into a maid of honor's dress, but you get the idea. It's been hard, for both of us, but I just know it's going to be worth it.

Katara has crawled over to the edge of the saddle, and is peering over the edge down at me. Her little hair loops blow softly in the wind, framing her cobalt blue eyes and her dark, tan skin. I flash her a smile. Not in my wildest dreams could I have ever hoped for a woman as amazing and beautiful as she is.

Right now, I am one happy guy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara of the Water Tribe:

Feelings of nostalgia, warmth, and love fill me as we start to approach the landing spot, in front of Ba Sing Se Palace. The little forms of Toph and Sokka are just clear enough to make out, yet it feels so unreal to actually have them in sight again. It feels that way, at least, until I can hear them arguing. Then reality sinks in.

"Yes, I'm sure the site is here!"

"How do you know? Why couldn't they come in to somewhere else! They're running pretty late!"

"I know because this is the only spot big enough for Appa to land, and I know because I'm watching them land right now!"

"Well I can't see that, dummy, or have you forgotten I'm blind?" Toph shouts, pointing at her milky blank eyes.

"Sokka! Toph!" The words are out of both mine and Aang's mouths simultaneously, as I leap off of the grumpy Bison into the arms of my big brother. He squeezes tightly, and I feel, for just a second, like I'm back on the ice at the South Pole, with Gran Gran.

"I've missed you so much!" I ooze lovingly. He suddenly becomes very uncomfortable, which delights me.

"Yeah, I've missed you too," he mutters obligingly, releasing me.

Aang flips dramatically off the back of Appa, coming to rest elegantly on the ground. He steps forward, but as his weight shifts, the earth moves underneath him, and he is thrown catastrophically to the ground.

"Hey there, Twinkletoes, good to feel you!" Toph sneers, giving him a hand off the floor.

"You too, Toph," Aang says, embarrassed. He goes in, as if to hug her, but she raises her eyebrows, and he thinks better of it. Toph has definitely not changed.

"So how was the flight, you guys? You've got to tell me what all you've been up to down there in the Fire Nation!" Sokka begins amicably, wrapping his arm emphatically around Aang's slim shoulders, and leading us inside. I smile softly to myself. Just like old times.

The sound of leather soles padding the marble ground echoes dramatically throughout the oversized hall. Sokka's arm is still around Aang as he points at things and talks too loudly. It really makes me happy to see them together again.

The more organic noise of Toph's bare feet smacking the pavement becomes more prevalent as she falls in step beside me. I smile warmly at her. Her eyes are still milky and pale, she's still on the short side, but she's matured a lot, physically, over the years. Her creamy skin flows delicately, and her dark hair falls chaotically around her forehead, giving her a wild, savagely pretty look. Like a wolf puppy. If only she could see how extraordinarily cute she is.

"So have you guys been enjoying your cushy new desk jobs, or have you missed roaming around the world?" I chuckle to myself. It's a gruff statement, to come from such an innocent voice.

"Oh trust me, cushy's not all its cracked up to be," I answer matter-of-factly, "I can't even tell you how bored we've been, sitting around musky Fire Nation courtrooms and councils."

"Well, you just wait. I have a feeling cushy's going to seem a lot nicer after we go through this mess," Toph snorts characteristically, jutting out her lower jaw and blowing an unruly lock from her face.

"Maybe, but thankfully, I think me and Aang have seen the last of cushy. The Fire Nation is finally stabilizing. I think we're going to stick around awhile, maybe travel around a little bit." I know this is elating news, and Toph should love to it, but her reaction disappoints me.

She smiles, but it's a sad, worn out smile. A veil without hope. I may not be all that great at reading her, but I can still tell something's the matter.

"Sounds great, Katara," she says wistfully, "Let's hope it works out that way."

Something is _definitely_ wrong, but the view opens up and stuns me, before I can ask.

The massive hallway opens up into an even more massive council room, adorned with a large circular table in the center. It's so huge, I can't even fathom how difficult it was to build, even with the use of Earthbending. A bulky General, fully clothed in ornate, grandiose armor, and sporting an impossibly big, bushy beard stands up to greet us.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang and Katara of the Water Tribe! It is my deepest honor that you have deigned to be present at this meeting," he says cordially, bowing low, "Please, have a seat! I am General Heung, and we will try to keep this brief so that you may become reacquainted with your friends."

"The honor is all ours, General Heung," Aang responds in kind, matching his bow, "I merely hope that we can be of assistance."

"Blah blah blah, pleasantries pleasantries pleasantries," Toph mocks moodily, pulling out an overstuffed chair and taking a seat. Almost immediately, her filthy feet are resting on the lip of the table, smudging the ornate wood.

Annoyance washes over me, and I am about to say something, until I notice Sokka futilely attempting to choke down his laughter. Definitely like old times.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang, the Avatar:

"So, let's see this map, and let's see what information we have!" I say, plopping down on the nearest chair, next to Katara. Heung's face suddenly turns stoic, as he takes his place next to Sokka. This is a reaction I've become all too familiar with: severity. Everyone is quiet, waiting for the revelation.

The map crinkles noisily as it is rolled out onto the table, revealing our prize. A detailed black sketch adorns the faded yellow paper, a tattoo of a very elaborate mountain complex. On the upper hand corner is a picture of a musclebound man, wearing the elegant robes of a Fire Nation General. He is clean shaven, his hair shockingly white and short, his eyes alert, and focused. He looks like the perfect image of a Loyalist war leader, strong, arrogant, uncompromising. He must be Jianguo.

Sokka clears his throat taciturnly, his smile evaporates, and he prepares himself for a speech.

"As you can see, this map places Jianguo's prison in the mountains, about a day's travel from Omashu. From the layout we have here, we can see it's a very large complex, with many different functions. Our source informed us that it is capable of supporting up to 400 Loyalist soldiers and up to 100 prisoners, and that it is designed to be completely self sustaining. And by self sustaining, I mean that this place could run forever. There's an agricultural area, where farming and ranching can be done. The sun manages to shine in the room due to a clever system of mirrors, moving through a thin tunnel where sunlight gets through. There's an underground river which flows through the complex, providing fresh clean water, and fish, and there's also a deep running coal mine in the lower levels. As long as they've got a labor force, they're good to go for awhile.

"There are four possible entrances: two main ones, heavily patrolled by guards, one through the river, and one here, where they keep their mirrors," Sokka points out diligently, his outstretched finger coming to rest over an illustration of a small tunnel, scrawled hurriedly onto the paper. "We also learned, from our good friend Li the Assassin, that Xu has very little contact with this prison, and will not likely be present with his Loyalist army to defend it."

I scratch my arrow thoughtfully, processing the information in my head. A touchy situation to be sure, but what else? I just don't have the head for this kind of thing.

"What about Jianguo?" I ask, raising my hand. I might have to fight him, I'd like to know how he works. He looks like a pretty scary guy.

Heung nods in my direction and stands, his chair protesting the move with a loud screech.

"Jianguo is a former prizefighter from the Fire Nation. During the reign of Ozai, he was hand-selected by Azula to be the Captain of this facility, a job he took very seriously. He's big, mean, arrogant, and crafty, dangerous traits, all, and his men are every bit as lethal. These are all soldiers from the days of the Empire, the best of the best, all highly trained and single-minded in their belief in their cause. Jianguo has been holding out for a long time, but I don't believe he suspects us."

Sokka eyes him, skeptically, and asks, "What are you proposing?" His blue eyes pierce with an intensity I don't remember Sokka ever having.

Heung nods again, and bows deeply. "With submission, Avatar, I say we assemble a strike force of 5,000 Earthbenders, and attack the facility. We can overcome a siege, and we will have much better morale and far more power than they will be able to muster. We should use the element of surprise to our advantage, while we still have it, and take the facility before it can put up an effective resistance. How does that sound?"

"Umm..." I stammer, unsure of myself. The plan sounds pretty good to me, but I see Sokka shaking his head. He's got an expression on his face that tells me he's dying to speak, so I let him.

"That would be a disaster," Sokka declares, managing to keep his voice even, "If you march on the prison, they'll realize you're coming far before you get close enough to be a threat. Then all we have is one huge hostage situation on our hands. Don't forget about the 100 prisoners they have as collateral there. General Dai is supposed to be held there, and so is General Tao, and Suki of Kyoshi. What's to stop them from executing every last one of them, just to get at us, if we break through?"

Heung falls silent, and looks at the floor. His eyes become distant, faraway.

"So what do you propose we do, then?" he asks Sokka.

"We initiate a coup," he answers, beaming with self satisfaction, "There's no way to stop them from knowing about the invading force, we know that. But, if a small group of us were to sneak around through the back door, and organize the prisoners into a revolt, they'd be hemmed in on both sides!"

I know where he's going with this. "Continue!" I shout.

"With Toph, we could maneuver through the mountain quietly and without being detected, because she can feel the whole layout of the mountain. We get inside, do a little reconnaissance, and meet up with some key prisoners. This agricultural facility has to be maintained by the prisoners, which means they must be given tools of some kind. Something they could use as a weapon. With a very small team, we could cause a little chaos and free the majority of the prisoners, getting them weapons and starting the revolt. That is when the main force needs to strike. We hem them in on both sides, and before they know what's happening, the fortress is taken. No hostage situation, no siege, nothing. Just a quick, semi-painless endeavor." He finishes triumphantly, crossing his arms and grinning. Heung looks beaten, seeing the apparent wisdom of Sokka's plan.

"Let's do it!" I start excitedly, "Who do you need? What do we need to do?"

At this, the smile fades, and he looks staunch and serious again. What's going on? I'm worried.

"The team needs to be small. Very small. I'm thinking myself, to organize the coup, Toph because of her Earthbending abilities, and Katara, because of her healing abilities, and her ability to cut through metal. I'm sorry, Aang, but you just have to be with the main force. If the enemy doesn't see you with the main army, they'll get suspicious, and the whole plan could falter."

The terrible weight of disappointment settles in over me, crushing my lifted hopes and spirits, as I realize that I won't be with the family when they free the prisoners. I know he's right, really I do, but the thought of flying Appa with the main army, and not being there to help and protect my friends fills me with a deep melancholy. A sigh escapes my lips, but I drag my eyes from the floor to Sokka's gaze, and nod, resolutely.

"It's a bad idea." The words come from General Heung, looking away and staring out the window. His hands are clasped behind his back, formally, his face is set and collected.

"Why is that?" Sokka inquires. His fingers drum the top of the table nervously, he glares intently, waiting for his answer. Something's amiss.

"Because, we don't know how the prisoners will react," Heung says. It may be just me, but that doesn't seem like a very good reason. Unsure, I look around to gauge reactions. Katara seems perplexed, like I am. Her head is cocked at a weird angle, one eyebrow is distinctly higher than the other, and her mouth is twisted downward into a frown. Toph hasn't moved, and her face is unreadable. Sokka seems ready to explode.

"These prisoners are there because they presented the biggest threat to the Fire Nation. They all went down in the line of duty, doing something heroic or dangerous. What could possibly make you think they'll just roll over?" Sokka fires at him, angrily.

"Fire Nation prisons are not cakewalks!" Heung storms at him, his composure forgotten, "They may all have been broken, and if that happens, what do we do? Do we pull out? No. We need to strike fast, and hard."

"These people will not have been broken, not by the likes of the Loyalists," Sokka maintains, staunchly, "Besides, even if they don't rebel, your attack will go on how you initially wanted it to. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you three are far too valuable to lose. If you are all captured, we may not be able to finish the attack," Heung finishes solemnly, dusting off his armor. That reason makes a little more sense, but I can still see holes in it.

"We'll be fine. Toph can't be imprisoned, she can bend metal, and they won't know that. Besides, even if we are captured, we'll be freed when you all march in. It's not like it will be any more dangerous out on the field, right Aang?" He directs the question at me, knowing that my word is the last on the matter. I hate this kind of pressure.

Everyone looks at me, well, everyone except Toph, who is sitting nonchalantly, frowning. My fingernails dig into my arrow again, as I mull it over.

"Sokka's right. There's no reason not to try it," I say thoughtfully, speaking as I plan, "If it doesn't work, than we just follow through with the attack, and if they are captured, we'll free them anyway. I don't see any reason not to try this."

"Avatar, I'm begging you to reconsider," Heung begges, staring intently at me. His voice quavers into a falsetto, the speech of the panicked. The familiar cloud of muddled confusion settles over me, filling my head with a fine, impenetrable mist, until I meet Sokka's gaze. He's sure. I trust him.

"No, this is the best plan of action," I repeat, firmly, looking back to Heung.

"It's settled then!" Katara says brightly, breaking the tension in the room, "Now guys, I think we all have some major catching up to do!"

"Yeah, that's the truth," I say, relieved. Sokka smiles weakly, and the group follows me out of the cold, dark room.

The ridiculously hedonistic hallway greets us as we leave the room, eyeing us with its massive stone structures and marble pillars. Suddenly, the meaty slap of Toph's feet fades, as she comes to a halt.

"Guys, I forgot something back in the council room. Go ahead without me, I'll find you," she says, turning sharply and heading back, without waiting for an answer.

"How will you..." comes out of my mouth, but Toph stops me.

"How do you think, Twinkletoes?"

"Right...sorry," I answer sheepishly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Pai Heung, Master of the Earth Kingdom Army:

It didn't go well. I have no idea what is going to happen when those three enter the prison, I have no idea if they will find her and what she will divulge. This is a terrible situation.

I pool some of the cold fountain water into my hands, and splash it into my face, reveling in its refreshing iciness. It seeps through my beard, waking me up, and calming me down simultaneously. Somehow, I'm going to have to keep that kid in the dark. The greater good of the Earth Kingdom is at stake with this, and no one, not even _he _can know. Things could go wrong, people could hurt, but the Earth Kingdom takes priority.

"What aren't you telling us?"

The disembodied voice ricochets violently throughout the room, cold, and taciturn, frightening me. I round on the newcomer, embarrassed about being surprised and worried because of the tone, only to find myself looking at the form of little Toph Bei Fong, blocking the doorway, with a grim expression on her pale face.

"Miss Bei Fong, I didn't hear you come..." I start, cordially.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know when you're lying. What aren't you telling us?" she demands. Damn. She won't be sidetracked. I put on my best, affable smile, and stretch my arms warmly, seeking to appease her caustic nature.

"I don't know what you..."

"That's another lie. You'd better stop those, or it could get hazardous to your health," she spits. She shifts her weight dangerously, fearlessly letting me know what's in her head. The thrill of fear chills my spine, and raises the hairs on the back of my neck. I stand no chance against Toph in a one-on-one fight. I can't think of any Earthbender who does.

"Sokka told us his plan, and your heart started beating faster. It kept speeding up as you begged Aang to reject it. There's something important you're not telling us, and I want to know what it is," she hisses, her voice getting louder and louder with each word, "We're about to put ourselves in some pretty serious danger, you're against it, and you won't tell us why. You know something, something that could get us killed, and refusing to tell us is _not_ ok. You are going to start telling me everything you know right now, or I'm going to teach you how to fly. Understand?"

"Toph, please, calm down," I start smoothly, "I give you my word, there is nothing dangerous to you three held in what I know." It's the truth, and I pray that she will not inquire further. It's a can of worms she doesn't want opened.

"I don't trust you," she states simply. Her feet remain planted, and my heightened senses of Earth feel the tremors she puts forth.

"But you must know I'm not lying," I counter quickly, struggling to maintain my composure. I know it's useless, I know she feels my heart beating in its chest, feels the perspiration now flowing freely down my sallow cheeks, but it's the truth.

"But that doesn't tell me anything," she follows, "We're defenders of the Earth Kingdom, just like you are. We're fighting to rid the world of the old Fire Nation empire, just like you are. Why are you keeping us in the dark? What's going on?"

She's asked the right questions, and she knows it. I'm stuck. I can't lie, or she may very well kill me. All I can do is give her one final hint, one tidbit of information to lead her on the right track, of why there are things Sokka can't know about. Is this wrong? Yes, I know it is. But the Earth Kingdom comes first, before the state of my own conscience.

"It concerns Suki," I say resolutely, slowly. My head suddenly feels unbearably heavy; it sags forward to rest against my chest, as my arms clasp formally behind my back.

"Suki?" she asks, surprised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

The landscape pours over the scene, surrounding us like a far distant painting; lazy, rolling hills flow into jagged edges of the distant tree line. I feel a small bead of sweat trace down the side of my cheek as I squint foolishly into the sun, searching past its blinding brilliance to find the road ahead. We're leaving in the evening, to avoid being followed. The army will arrive three days behind us, and wait for our signal. It should give us plenty of time.

My mouth distends into an exaggerated yawn; the protests of sore muscles remind me of how often my jaw has been clenched these two days. My eyes narrow furtively, and I shift my neck from side to side, listening to the organic pops that follow. Katara touches my arm softly, lending me the reassurance of her kind smile. Toph's hand smacks the small of my back painfully, lending me her determination.

"Cheer up, Snoozles," Toph jokes, as I rub the sore spot.

"Yeah, Sokka. It's a good plan," Katara assures me.

I smile at the both of them, truly grateful. Wordlessly, I lean against the towering wall of Ba Sing Se, and unshoulder my pack.. Before the satchel can even hit the ground, however, the flying form of Aang can be seen floating elegantly towards us.

"Aang!" Katara squeals, pulling him into a swift embrace. Their open relationship still causes a little bile to form in the back of my throat.

"Disgusting," Toph mutters, just loudly enough for me to hear.

"Totally," I agree, chuckling softly.

Aang smiles warmly at me, as Katara releases him. I return the grin. The last two days have all blurred into a haze of tea houses and good feelings, the bliss of mere togetherness.

"I would have said a bigger mountain," Aang had commented, as Toph told him about our adventure with the puzzle lock.

"Don't you even start with me!" I had fired at Toph, before she could say a word. Now, I can only smile at the consternation that caused me. It's been really good, for everyone, to be together like this. But now, we have to leave.

We all simultaneously step into the obligatory group hug, squeezing each other tight, as though it will be the last time. I really feel for Aang, I know he's disappointed, and worried for us, but this is the way it has to be. I grasp his hand firmly as the hug ends, feeling the warmth of the situation through the pallid leather of my fingerless gloves.

"Don't worry, I wasn't followed," he says. He's really matured as time has gone on. The bubbling sensation of pride rises unexpectedly into my throat.

"I'm not," I answer. I pump his hand firmly, and say, "I'll meet you in the middle."

"Oh, big tough guy!" Toph mocks, flashing me her adorably arrogant grin, "Throwing out the manly one-liners!"

The heaviness of the atmosphere springs odd thoughts. In this light, shining bronze on her pale skin, she looks..different. Her smirk glimmers, full of life and warmth. I smile subconsciously back at her, despite my confusion, which I am trying to figure out. Suddenly, the heat and the dust don't seem to be there, Katara and Aang seem to have disappeared, and all I'm left with is Toph, affection, and perplexity.

I shake my head, quickly, forcing the feeling down. Now is not the time to be maudlin or wistful. Toph and I have become very good friends, of course I'd feel affectionate towards her. Now is the time to focus on freeing Suki, on giving her her life back. She deserves it.

We say our long drawn out goodbyes, and Toph, Katara, and I all walk into the sunset, like some cliched, overdrawn group of heroes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Well there it is! The Second Chapter! I'm so glad I managed to finish it on time, despite the multitude of things trying to prevent it. I also managed to finish before the Day of Black Sun starts! I hope you all liked this chapter! I know, I know, not a whole lot of action in this one, but trust me, the next two will more than make up for it. A whole lot of crap is about to go down! Look forward to it:-D

A lot of you have sent me stuff talking about keeping everyone in character. I really appreciate the feedback! One of the things I've done to keep that has been to play music when I write from the perspective of each character. Just for the hell of it (and because I'm such a music nerd, and I love to share), here's some songs (I tried to keep 'em pretty mainstream, so everyone will have heard of them) I associate with some of the characters.

Toph: for seriousness, I like to listen to You Can't Always Get What you Want, by the Rolling Stones, and when she's being arrogant, Highway to Hell by AC/DC really flows with her.

Sokka: when I think of Tokka, I can't help but think of Same Boy You've Always Known, by the White Stripes. That kind of motif really seems to fit with him, and how Toph can love him because of his flaws. I Come from the Water, by the Toadies, is also pretty awesome, just because of the title.

Aang: Flighty, fun loving, and easygoing, Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz really fits him. I also like to throw in a little caustic Aerosmith with him, because it's so careless and free. When the heavy crap starts to go down, though, I've got to associate Aang with things bands like Blind Melon (for the introspection) and some Albert King, because of the serious, tough side of him.

Katara: She's the nurturer, so I have to go with Bold as Love by Jimi Hendrix, or Little Wing (also by Jimi, the greatest guitarist who ever lived) when she's with Aang.

Yeah, good stuff, all of it, and I really think it works for them! If you want more music, or you want to get ahold of me, for whatever reason, my AIM is FranMan1187 (don't ask why). Whenever I'm on, it usually means I want to talk, so feel free to bother me. Thanks for reading this far!

Some fun little hints of what's to come: Some unexpected information about Suki, a meeting with Jianguo and Xu, and a confrontation within the group. Stay tuned! Hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Jianguo, Captain of the Fire Nation Imperial Army:

My knuckles crash violently into the gritty canvas of the punching bag. I follow with a vicious roundhouse, hitting the dummy so hard that the chain creaks suspiciously as it swings backwards.

_'The discipline of a true warrior, and servant of the Fire Nation, must begin with the body. Discipline of the mind can only exist if it follows discipline of the body.'_

The words of Sozin the Great inspire me, send fresh, virulent blood through my tired old veins. I ride the adrenaline into a flurry of lightening jabs, bending the bag inwards and crushing the stuffing within. My next powerful sidekick completely knocks the bag off of it's hook. A slight smile of satisfaction crosses my hardened face as I stare at the defeated thing, lying vacantly in the dusty ground. Only now do I feel the stitch in my side, the cold, greasy sweat dribbling down my chest, the sore despondency of my exhausted muscles.

"Very nice, Captain," a familiar thin, reedy voice says nonchalantly. I turn, not bothering with an attentive salute, and stare at the thin, weasel-like man who stands before me in the shadows like a predator.

"I do wish you would announce your visits ahead of time, General Xu," I begin discourteously.

I can't tell if he's smiling arrogantly, or if the expression on his face is merely a product of his dark, squinting eyes. They seem to pull the flesh on his head into them, gravitationally, like two small black holes.

"And miss the fun of watching your training routine?" he oozes, "I so delight in seeing you flaunt your prodigious strength."

Disgusting.

"The discipline of a..."

"Yes, yes, Fire Lord Sozin," he interrupts, waving his thin, clammy hand, "But these desperate times require more from it's soldiers than just discipline. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Perhaps, sir," I respond coldly. Xu is a necessary evil at this moment, so I will tolerate him. He has proven himself time and time again to be dastardly clever, conniving, and ruthless, but the loathsome flippancy and weakness he embodies will cause him to be killed when the throne is reclaimed. He is exactly what the Loyalist cause needs at this time, but his continued existence will merely stain the proud Fire Nation history.

"Perhaps? I would say _definitely_, Captain Jianguo," he leers, never losing his composure, "In fact, without knowledge, no amount of discipline could save any army from terrible defeat." He knows something.

"Knowledge, sir? I assume you have some you would like to share?" I respond in kind, whipping a towel from the bench, and pressing it into my sweat-drenched face.

"Oh yes, knowledge, I think, that you will be quite happy to have," he continues. I'm sure I can see his grin widening now.

"My operatives in Ba Sing Se have informed me that the location of this prison has been divulged, to some compatriots of the Avatar, no less. General Heung is mustering an assault force as we speak, to attack this facility. I do hope you will make preparations to ensure that this invaluable prison remains sentient."

"Of course," I say staunchly, forcing my surprise down into my gut and away from my face, "We have very persuasive hostages here. They will not dare to make an assault upon us when their lives hang in the balance. There is nothing they can do."

"Oh, Jianguo, please refrain from disappointing me," he sighs, his beady dark eyes gazing intently at me, "You have managed this prison very well, and your combat ability is legendary, but do not be so foolish as to underestimate these friends of the Avatar. Li, our assassin, did, and he now rots in the prison of Ba Sing Se."

No amount of discipline can keep the surprise from registering on my face at this news. "Li? But Li was so..._perfect_. I'd never known him to fail!"

"Oh, Li was far from perfect, I assure you, but one of the Avatar's friends is a blind Earthbender who can sense heartbeats. He underestimated her ability, and underestimated the canniness of the Water Tribe non-bender, and as a result he has become useless. We may have to have him killed, if the prison breaks him." This man displays no emotion, no change in demeanor whatsoever, when speaking of this. I met Li, and he was one of Xu's top proteges. A valuable servant of the Fire Nation.

My composure returns, and I turn away, to stretch my worn muscles. The tendons shriek painfully, as I use my full weight to pull them apart. Xu slips back in through the doorway. I listen intently to the soft padding of his feet on the ground, the walk of a highly trained assassin. Even I do not fully know the extent of his capabilities. I am not even sure if he can Firebend.

"I'll leave it to you, then," he announces, as he pulls open the solid steel door of the training room, "And Captain, do try not to disappoint me."

Bastard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

I heft the fallen plank up and over my shoulder, ignoring the hard splinters digging into my skin, before heading back to the camp. Hopefully, this will be the last of it, and we'll be able to have a fire throughout the night. As I slide down the hillside, I sneak a glance at our destination several miles away, seeming dominant, powerful, and immobile.

The ground crunches softly underfoot as I scale down the path, warily passing dangerously loose gravel and branches aching to trip me.

"Go get the firewood, Sokka, you need to do something, Sokka, blah blah blah," I mutter moodily to myself, "It's not enough that I've planned the whole thing, that I'm working out the details, I have to be a manual laborer as well."

This journey hasn't been the easiest we've ever been on; traveling on foot without Appa is slow, tepid, and monotonous, but we've finally made it to our home base, setting up in a cave in the woods about 3 miles from the mountain where the prison is located. The forest's population is sparse; very few animals have made their presence known. I take that as a good sign.

Down through the glen, I walk, brushing past the tall grass, when a strong, cold wind flows through my hair, sending electric chills down my spine. Feels like home, on the South Pole.

The thought makes me chuckle inwardly. It's been almost five years since I've been there; can I really still call that place my home? It'll always be important to me, the place where I grew up, where my immediate family is, but home? Home is here, far away from anywhere, on the road. That's been my home for a long, long time now.

The cave entrance is a slim opening in the side of a cliff: dark stone walls jaggedly run upwards, forming some kind of primitive hallway. After squeezing through the opening, I find myself in the large, open room where we've set up. The sun flowing through the entrance lights the cavern up delicately, blanketing it in the dark orange glow of twilight.

"Took you long enough," Toph gripes good-naturedly. She's not even facing me. It still feels very odd that she can do that.

"Alright, now let's start a fire!" Katara declares happily, pulling the large cooking pot from her bag. I drop the log unceremoniously on the ground, and languidly stretch my tired shoulder.

"Toph made the chimney?" I ask, as a yawn escapes my lips.

"Look above you," she replies. The distinct sound of cracking nuts permeates the room as Toph breaks them apart before popping them in her mouth.

Another yawn, and I plop down next to her, smiling contentedly as my head comes to rest on my rolled up sleeping bag. The snapping of another nut finds my ears, followed by the rhythmic crunching of Toph's chewing.

"Ok, I guess I'll make the fire," Katara hints annoyingly, pulling the flint and knife from my pack, and sulking over to the firepit.

"Works for me," Toph replies mischievously, "Would you like a nut, Sokka?"

"Why yes, Toph, I sure would," I answer in kind, pulling several from her leather pouch and cracking them open.

"Man, these are some tasty nuts," I observe around a mouthful, "Too bad Katara is working too hard to share them with us."

"It sure is," Toph replies sweetly. The sound of our chewing echoes loudly around our campsite.

"You know, just one of you at a time is bad enough," Katara whines, rising from the newly kindled fire to put her hands on her hips, "But the two of you together is a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone!"

"Relax, Katara," Toph coos, sitting up, "We're just kidding. You can have as many nuts as you want."

"I don't want any nuts!" she snaps.

"Well, then, what's the problem?" Toph follows smoothly. Katara's left eye begins to twitch spastically, as she groans in frustration.

"Oh, good job, Toph, you got her eye to twitch! That's tough to do," I announce, flicking more snacks into my mouth, "Don't pop a blood vessel!"

Just as I think that's exactly what's going to happen, she suddenly sighs, exasperated, and grins. "I'm never leaving you two alone for a year again. Look what it's done to you! You're both even worse than before. It's like you were made to cause trouble!"

Toph snorts caustically, and throws another nut in her mouth. I laugh with her, and steal more from her bag, which earns me a pelting.

"So tomorrow, we go in, right?" Toph asks, suddenly. I look at her, surprised at the statement. No levity appears on her pale face as she stares blankly upwards, her lips curled into a small frown.

"Yeah, we start our reconnaissance runs tomorrow, after dark," I answer, unsure of myself, "Are you nervous?"

"I think we've had this conversation before," she states simply. Memories of a warm hug on a chilly day fill me, the tension, compassion, tenderness. The punch to the arm.

"Right," I reply. An awkward silences forces it's way into the conversation. Katara is busy building the fire, and pretending to not eavesdrop. Suddenly, I'm nervous, and unsure. I don't know what to say to her, but my gut tells me to say something.

"Do you think we'll find her then?" Toph asks. Again, no levity on her unreadable face.

"I...I don't know, Toph," I stammer. Of course this thought has occurred to me, but I guess it has yet to sink in. I know I'll be excited to see Suki when it does.

"I'll bet you can't wait," she says, so softly it could almost be a whisper. Katara's acting has ceased, she's now looking directly at us, and waiting for my reply to the unstated question. Toph's foot bobs idly in the air, but I could swear I can feel her gaze on me as well.

I know the right answer, I know what I'm supposed to say, but it just doesn't want to come out. So many questions fill my head, blending with the soft crunching of Toph's chewing, and I can't think.

"I think I'm going to take a walk," I say lamely, pushing myself to my feet and scurrying hurriedly from the room. I push through the dim hallway, and into the newly fallen night sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What am I thinking? I don't know. So many questions about Suki are going through my head right now that I don't even know where to begin. I'm afraid. I recognize that. I'm afraid of what the prisons might have done to her, and even what she might look like, but those worries all pale in comparison to my fear of how I might react. What if she's become emaciated, or crippled, and I retract in horror? No one deserves that, least of all Suki. I know she won't look the same, like the auburn-haired beauty with incredible grey eyes and a gorgeous smile, but I don't know what to expect. Every question feels like I'm betraying her.

Toph's serious face flashes across my subconscious, saddening, humorless. How will things change when Suki is back with us? Toph is my best friend; will the team have to split up if Suki stays with us? I don't know. I don't know how things will work with both Suki and Toph.

A sudden flash of light causes my gaze to travel upwards. The silver, glowing image of the moon far ahead bathes the forest in it's ethereal light. It's so beautiful. Heart-wrenchingly beautiful. It's the reason I can never fail to protect someone ever again.

"I miss you, Yue," I whisper softly, too softly for the words to even reach my ears. "I won't let Suki down. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

The second he ran, I could feel the sugary sweet Katara padding over to me. Way to go, Toph, letting the stupid emotions get the better of you and letting slip more than you should. What was I expecting him to say? _'No, Toph, because I love you. Let's travel around the world together and forget this whole mess.'_ Of course not. Now I've got the awkward situation of a lifetime thrusting itself upon me.

Not to mention there's this whole mess about what Heung wouldn't say. He was so staunch in his refusal to talk, and I really didn't want to throw him off the side of the building. There's some nasty surprise waiting for us regarding Suki.. A deep, dark, evil part of me almost hopes that she's not there, but I can't bear what that would do to Sokka.

Yeesh, I'm Toph Bei Fong! The strongest Earthbender in the world, the toughest girl who ever set foot in Ba Sing Se. Who would have thought I'd have fallen into this melodramatic mess?

"So...what do you think about tomorrow?" the Sugar Queen inquires, her voice dripping with syrupy well-meaning and good intentions.

"Nothing. Just another mission," I snap. Too damn quickly. My face sets into the small frown I've become so accustomed to. It's times like these when my blank eyes are a blessing.

"Nothing at all?" she pursues, "Toph, listen. I'm your friend, you know that. You can tell me anything. I just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong!" I shoot at her, well aware of the irony flowing out of the statement. My frustration seeps into the words like pus. I pray it's enough to make her go away.

"Don't be like that, Toph," she says softly. Her hand incorrigibly wraps around my small shoulders, hugging me close. Too close. I turn my head away, but can't bring myself to push her off. "Is this about Suki? Are you worried you won't be able to hang out with Sokka like you have been if she comes back? Listen..my brother may have all the common sense of a five-year-old, but he's loyal to his family. You've got to see that you're his best friend, do you really think he'll forget that? You both will still be a team!"

Wow. This whole family has to be the stupidest I've ever met. I'm not even sure how to play this off. I guess I should be proud of how well I've covered the damn thing up. I know Sokka's not going to suddenly cease all contact with me and push me away, but how long could I stand another girl hanging on his arm? I don't know. I don't want to know.

"Yeah, I know," I mutter softly. Please, just go away. Anything, just go away. No more of this.

"Well then don't be so upset! Besides, Suki liked you, and she would never try to split you two up. If we can rescue her, you and Sokka will still be the same as always, don't worry," she says motherly, patting my back softly. I know she's got this big stupid loving smile on her face, and I almost hate her for it. Almost. Let's hear it for Suki, the world's nicest, prettiest, greatest person. I toss the bangs out of my face, and rub my forehead violently.

"I'm not upset. I'm fine, just let it be, Katara." Jeez, I'm practically begging her.

She sighs in consternation. Please, just take the hint! I don't want to talk to you about this! I can feel frustration beginning to boil my innards. What do I have to do? Earthbending her through the chimney and into the mountain comes to mind, but that would only make things worse.

"Toph, I don't understand! You and Sokka will always be friends! What's the..." She stops short. I can feel her pull away slightly, feel her eyes on me. A cold, solid rush of fear cools my frustration as I turn to face her.

"Oh. Oh. _Oh..._" she says, almost to herself. I swallow hard, around a big lump that's manifested in my throat.

"What? What's the matter?" nervously escapes my lips. I hear and regret my quavering voice as soon as it comes out. No, not like this. I really don't need this. Please, not this.

"Oh, Toph..."

"Oh Toph _what?_" I demand. The frustration's back now, and I seriously contemplate some clever Earthbending. My fists clench and unclench, fighting the feeling of powerlessness that envelops me. I hate powerlessness. It's cold in the room, but a trickle of sweat manages to escape my hair and run down my face.

"Oh Toph, I'm so sorry," she says solemnly, moving towards me, "I'm sorry I never caught it before. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Don't be sorry! There's nothing to be sorry for!" I fire, too loudly. The panicked sound of my voice echoes off the wall and back into my ears. Katara's arms wrap warmly around me; I struggle, but she keeps me trapped in the tight embrace.

"You love him, don't you?" she whispers, soothingly. My struggles cease. I ball my fists solidly, fighting as hard as I can, but the sobs escape anyways. My chest convulses back and forth, almost rhythmically with Katara's calm heartbeat, and try as I might, I can't stem the tears that begin to fall. Years of pent up frustration, pent up grief and hopelessness fall in beady little drops to the floor, wetting my feet.

Before she can open her mouth, mine is already going with things I have to say, now that I'm here. "I know, I know there's no chance, I know it's terrible of me, I know somewhere Suki's out there waiting for him, and she's perfect for him, and she's pretty, and she can't bend. I know he'll never see me as more than a friend, I know that there's no reason for this, and I know he'll never realize it but I just can't help it! I'm sorry, I can't help it, I don't know what to do!" comes out around choking fits, blurted out like some bad stream of consciousness. It's all out before I can even process what I'm saying, this weepy, disgusting show of emotion that I didn't even think myself capable of.

I'm so ashamed, embarrassed, weakened, and stricken. I can't bend or punch my way out of this. I'm stuck, and for once, I'm as helpless as my parents believed me to be.

"Toph, I'm sorry..." she repeats, rubbing my back softly, "I should have realized it earlier...Please don't be so hard on yourself. It's not that bad, it really isn't."

"How is it not?" I cry weakly, wanting to run for all the life of me.

"Well, Toph, first of all, you're really pretty," she starts, dolling out words like bandages, soothingly and kindly, "And Sokka cares about you, a lot. I can't pretend like I know what's going to happen with Suki, and I don't know how Sokka feels about her, but you are his best friend, and you mean a lot to him. He'd never admit it, but I really think that the year he spent with you in Ba Sing Se was one of the happiest he's ever had. Just don't be so tough on yourself."

I start to regain control, stopping the sobs. She may not be lying, but she's not saying much, either. I pull softly out of the hug, and angrily wipe the bubbly tears from my face, feeling them splatter on the dirt below me. The heat begins to rise dramatically to my face, and I can't help but hate what I've just done.

"Listen, I think there's something you need to know about Sokka," Katara begins firmly, sitting beside me, "Did he ever tell you about Yue?"

"No...I know a little about her, but he's never talked to me about it," I say, working hard to force calmness into my voice.

"Yue was his first love," she says simply, brushing my unruly bangs out of my face, "Before we met you, when we turned the Fire Navy back at the North Pole, Yue was the daughter of the chief of the Northern Water tribe. She was promised to someone else, but they couldn't stop their feelings for each other. On the final night of the invasion, Yue's father entrusted Sokka with protecting her, but when Admiral Zhao killed the moon spirit, she was forced to give her life to save it. Sokka never stopped blaming himself for it, he's always felt like there was more he had to do, and every time he looks at the moon, it reminds him of it."

"I know this probably only makes things seem worse, but I'm just trying to give you a little insight into how Sokka's been thinking. You know how obsessed he is with freeing Suki, but it's partially because he feels obligated, because he couldn't save Yue. I don't know if he loves her, but Toph, for both of your sakes, I think you need to tell him soon. Don't keep doing this to yourself."

"Katara...I don't know if I can," I mutter, going to sit down by the newly made fire. I pray the heat from the flames will mask the flush on my face. "But please...don't ever tell anyone about this." I don't even have the strength to threaten or punch her.

"Of course not, Toph," she accepts, nodding. "But hey, I'm always here for you, if you ever need to talk. Don't ever feel like you need to keep things from me."

I pause, then nod. A small, but genuine, smile of gratitude crosses my face, as I turn to face her. "Thanks, Katara."

The meteorite bracelet warms up invitingly as the fire heats it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

The stone wall feels jagged and chilly against my back, as I edge around the corner to take a look at the transient hallway. Katara flows like her element to the other side, staring perceptively before looking at me and nodding.

Toph is suddenly behind me, her face as immobile and unreadable as ever. A quick tap on the shoulder reveals that the area is free of Fire Nation personnel.

"How much farther to the cells?" I ask.

"Not much. There's one big obstacle in our way, though," she whispers dramatically, grabbing my collar and pulling me closer. Her breath feels hot and muggy on my face, as she carefully outlines the problem.

"There's a barracks in the hall that we have to move by. I can Earthbend us through the wall around it, but noise is going to be a major factor." The words sound like steam escaping an engine.

"How far do you think you can bend us through?" I inquire, motioning at Katara. She scurries hurriedly to us, and leans in inquisitively.

"Far enough, but the real issue comes from guards coming in and out. We don't want one of them getting too close and hearing us," she says obliquely, placing her hand flat against the stone cavern wall.

"Right, but I don't see that we have much choice," I whisper, "You're just going to have to do the best that you can, Toph. I know you can do it."

"We have faith in you, Toph," Katara adds kindly.

"With good reason," Toph snorts arrogantly, "Just make sure you keep up."

I smile wolfishly at her, antsy for the action, and we press on. We don't follow the tunnel for long, before Toph raises her hand in admonition, stopping us dead. I scan the featureless tunnel, glowing orange from the lit torches adorning it, but see nothing. Toph doesn't seem as positive, however, as she quickly hits the wall and motions for us to do the same.

She jams her fists into the solid rock, quietly for Earthbending, but too loud for my tastes. The earth responds obediently, forming a large hole, that Katara and I obediently follow her into. Pitch blackness greets us sinisterly as the hole forms up behind, and my hand grasps Toph's slim shoulder as she marches forward through the mountain. The earth collapses behind us, trapping us in an open sphere of air that progresses slowly through the hard rock. I can feel the sweat begin to bead on Toph's skin as the exertion becomes plain, but Toph presses on tirelessly. Exactly what I'd expect from the greatest Earthbender in the world.

What seems like years later, long after my sense of direction has completely abandoned me, the blackness breaks in front of us, and light is returned to my world. Katara grabs my arm, and we quickly rush out of the capsule, and flatten against the cavern wall.

I see Toph visibly halt, and rush backwards. She tugs on my sleeve and raises her index finger forcibly. One, moving towards us. Shit. What do we do?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song, Lieutenant in the Fire Nation Army:

The heavy steel door of the barracks slams behind me, as I step into the dimly lit hallway and begin my rounds for the night. I really just want to go to bed, but Jianguo always seems to find out when patrols go unfinished, and a night in Solitary does not sound particularly appealing.

My footsteps tap rhythmically against the flat stone ground, but out of nowhere an unknown noise betrays the tempo and invades my ears. Something dim, almost like gravel being skittered across the floor. Did I imagine it? Maybe, but maybe not. The spear comes out of my pack and into my hands as I go to investigate.

I quicken my pace, making my feet more flight and less noisy as I rush to the corner, hoping to surprise the potential invader. Suddenly, some inexplicable force seems to be pushing me faster and faster, until my shoes leave the ground entirely. I'm flying through the air, headed straight for a solid rock wall. What the hell?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

"What do we do?" Katara mouths noiselessly, edges of panic beginning in her eyes. Wordlessly, I tap Toph on the back. Do it.

Toph nods, and shifts into a light stance, feet spread apart, hands open and facing outwards. Suddenly, her left hand flies forward, and her right foot traces a large, quick circle in the dirt. Almost immediately, the heavily armored form of a Spearman flies surreally through the air, mouth agape in a frozen scream. It is cut off as she crashes violently into the stone wall, the impact noisily rattling her armor. She slides downward slowly and falls in a crumpled, unconscious heap to the ground.

"Great job, Toph," I say quickly, as I grab the stunned Katara and drag her towards the form of the fallen Spearman. Toph follows prudently, taking measure of the surroundings and ensuring that we have no followers.

"We need to get her upright, make it look like she just passed out or something," I say to Katara, as she shakes off her stupor. The insignia of a Lieutenant becomes evident on the guard's crimson armor as we approach. I scoop up the spear on the ground beside her, and throw it aside as we attempt to flip her over.

A trickle of blood flows from her lips, underneath the white faceplate. Shit. We need to do something to stop the blood, or they'll know someone was here.

"Katara, come and help me get the helmet off. We need to stem this," I say taciturnly. Katara is quickly by my side, unbuckling the chin strap as I pull back the faceplate.

I can feel my eyes widen perceptively, a rock drops into my stomach, I can't breathe, I can't move, I can't think. This face is familiar. Very familiar. Painfully familiar.

"Suki?" stumbles out of my mouth. Suddenly, I'm on the ground, braced by my elbows, staring at the unbelievable unconscious form of the Kyoshi warrior, dressed in the iconic garb of a Fire Nation Spearman. Katara gapes openmouthed at me, proving I'm not crazy.

I'm breathing so hard, and so fast, yet no air seems to come to my lungs. I'm suffocating. The world seems to swirl violently around me, dimming and fading randomly, making me sick. Nothing is making any sense, my brain refuses to process my surroundings.

"What...what the hell?" I babble incoherently, fighting the vomit that begins to rise in my throat.

"Sokka, snap out of it!" Toph demands. Her right hand smacks my cheek, hard. "We need you cool, calm, and collected! Let's wake her up, and find out what's going on."

Her skin feels warm against my face as her hands cup it, the blank, pale eyes seem to look at me with more perception than seeing ones can, and composure begins to return. I don't even know what I'm doing as I pull her down into a tight embrace, clinging to her because she is the only thing that makes sense at that moment. She does not fight, merely cradles my head and whispers, "Come on, Sokka, we have some things we need to do. It's going to be fine, just calm down, take a minute."

"Right...right," I stammer, releasing her. Color flies to my face as I realize what I've just done, how I've lost control, but I fight it down. Now's not the time, Toph is right. "Thanks, Toph. Let's wake her up."

"Are you ok? Katara asks worriedly as I approach Suki's passed out form.

"I'm fine," I mutter, as I approach her face. Her youthful beauty is still so prevalent, in jaw-dropping detail: the full lips, rounded cheeks and fiery red-brown hair draping down to her shoulders. I tap her cheek lightly, partially to make sure she's real, but she does not react. I tap her a little harder, and she moans groggily, furrowing her brow to the pain.

Her eyes shoot open, elegant, slate gray, aware and dangerous, just as I remember. They widen dramatically as she begins to speak, but I grab her mouth hurriedly, silencing her. I don't even flinch as her teeth bite down onto my exposed fingers.

"Don't talk, just listen," I say fiercely, "I don't know what you're doing here, dressed as a Lieutenant, but I'm going to find out. You have some serious explaining to do, and you'd better lead us somewhere where you can do it. Now, I have your spear, a very angry and surprised Waterbending sister, and a dangerous, trigger-happy Earthbender who doubles as a lie detector right here by my side. If you try something funny, I forget all about our previous relationship and bad things start to happen. Do you understand?"

She relaxes noticeably underneath my grasp, and nods, slowly, surely, confidently. I release her mouth carefully, and watch her intently as I rise to my feet. Please, oh please, let me be wrong. Let there be some explanation. There has to be.

She deftly rises to her feet. "Follow me, there are some empty offices closer to the cells." Her voice is beautiful, silky smooth and kind, just like I remember. A cold grimace appears on my face, and I blink back tears as she turns and begins to lead us.

A warm hand touches my arm. A quick look behind me reveals Toph attached to it, an unfamiliar look of sympathy and benevolence painted on her face. Katara stands farther back, staring fearfully, sightlessly, gnawing on an unruly nail. I swallow hard, and turn, but as Toph catches up, I place my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. A massive conflict between hurt and betrayal and gratefulness and appreciation begins. What would I do without Toph?

Suki walks cautiously in front of us, arms raised, not turning back. I'm glad for that. She will not see me upset.

She turns and goes through a solid, steel door, careful to show us that she intends to do nothing dangerous. I tap Toph on the shoulder, and she nods in response. No troops in the room. Good.

We follow her in, where she sits down in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair, and stares worriedly at us. Careful to keep my face expressionless, I maneuver into a chair directly opposite her, while Toph and Katara come to stand beside me.

"Ok, start talking," I snap coldly, "Toph will know if you're lying, and she's not nearly as forgiving as I am."

Suki smiles at me. A warm, radiant smile.

"It's good she can tell if I'm lying, because you'll know that this is the truth," she starts reassuringly, "I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but trust me, you'll be proud of me when you hear the whole thing."

Toph snorts caustically beside me, and Katara stares daggers at her. I say nothing.

"I'm sorry, Sokka, I know it can't feel good to meet me like this," she patronizes, "But please, hear me out."

"Save it, I'm listening," I say. She retracts slightly, but nods determinedly and begins.

"Ok. The truth is, that after Azula defeated me and the other Kyoshi warriors and stole our uniforms, she sent us to one of her prisons. You know this. We weren't in this particular prison, but another one on the other side of Omashu, one of the ones that got found when the city was retaken. In the chaos that followed after you guys invaded the Fire Nation for the first time, during the eclipse, me and the other Kyoshis managed to escape, but in order to do so, we had to assume the identity of Fire Nation soldiers. Now, I wanted to go after you, to find you, I really did, but this opportunity was here, to save lives, and to help people, and I knew what you would want me to do. I met up with General Heung, outside of Ba Sing Se, and began working undercover in the Fire Nation Army as Song, the Fire Nation colonist."

"General Heung?" Katara and I ask simultaneously. Toph says nothing.

"Yes. I even have proof of what I managed to do. Did you hear about the retaking of Omashu? Of how someone managed to infiltrate the western gate to let the Earth and Water armies in? That was me! Sokka, I followed your example, and you would have been so proud. I did it, and managed to keep my cover at the same time."

We were there. At the Eastern Gate.

"It was around then that I was approached by Jianguo to work at this prison," she continues, "and I agreed, thinking that I'd be able to give the location to Heung at Ba Sing Se, but since I've been here, the security has been so tight that I haven't been able to get any messages out at all. I guess I didn't need to, seeing that you guys are here now. All I've been able to do is make the prisoner's lives a little more bearable."

"Listen, I know you're hurt right now, and you don't know for sure whether to believe me, but Sokka, I haven't thought of anything but you since I've been here. I've missed you so much, and I'm so glad you're here. Really, I am. I've heard about the amazing things you've done, that you all have done, and I couldn't be more proud."

My fingers run forcefully through my wolf's tail, as I struggle to take this all in. Unsure, I glance at Toph.

"If she's lying, I can't feel it," she mutters, almost disappointedly. I can feel the skin around my eyes begin to puff up as I stare intently into Suki's stone ones.

"Four years...you couldn't give me a message, through Heung, or anything?" I ask, fighting hard to keep the shakiness out of my voice, "Suki...for over a year now, I've done nothing but work night and day trying to find you! I thought you were rotting here in some horrible little cell!"

"Oh, Sokka, I know, and believe me, if there was any way I could have gotten anything to you, I would have. I know that it has to hurt, Sokka, but please, I'm begging you to forgive me," she pleads. It's genuine, I can tell, but it doesn't help. She's right; she's apparently done some amazingly good things, and I'm proud of her for that, but the selfish tinges of pain and hurt are still eating at me like a virus.

"But you guys are here, and since I'm working undercover, I'm sure I can help. Please, what's your plan! I'll do whatever I can," Suki adds hopefully.

I shake my head back to reality, and palm the chilled grainy wood of my chair. It's so weird how real the wood feels, how real the air feels in my lungs.

I meticulously relate our plan to her, careful not to leave out any important details. She listens intently, nodding at all the right times and fiercely taking everything in. When I finish, she pauses for a second, allowing the plan to fully set with her.

"It's a good plan, and it should work." she says, "I'll start the word around the prisoners; they all know who I am and what I've been doing, and it's too dangerous for you all to stay here. Now, when the time comes, you will all need to start freeing the Earthbending prisoners while I start the coup in the agriculture level. If we can meet down by the main entrance, where the Earth Army will come in, it should completely overwhelm the Loyalists here. But guys, you all need to be very careful of Jianguo. He's incredibly powerful, and pretty smart to boot. When you get in, be smart and don't be trapped by him. He's the type to kill just to get back at you."

"Right," Katara says, "We'll be careful. You think you can get the word out and start things moving in here?"

Suki smiles gorgeously, sending aches through my heart. "I'm your insider, remember? Trust me, it will all be taken care of."

Toph snorts again, and turns to walk away to the door. She stares blankly at nothing, crossing her arms moodily and letting the scowl set in on her face. "If we're done here, let's leave, before the guards switch shifts."

"Right," I say, "Suki, we'll get back in touch with you before the attack. Get all the prisoners ready, so all we have to do is initiate the coup. Ok?"

"Ok," she agrees, and her amazing smile returns. "You got it, Chief."

I don't return it as I regain my feet, and march towards the heavy metal door.

"And Sokka?" Suki begins, causing me to turn.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You sounded very, very tough when you captured me," she coos playfully, "I was really impressed."

I cough, feeling another blush rise to my face. Toph sighs dramatically, and Katara rolls her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

He sits silently on a worn, fallen log out in front of the cave, basking in the moonlight. Every now and again his hand comes up to rub his tired face, which droops morosely from his hunched shoulders. His heartbeat is slow; slower than I can ever remember it being, almost as if he's dying.

I thump my head against the wall I'm leaning against, in the crux between the cave mouth and the room we're sleeping in, and wonder what to do. I've been sitting here, observing him, for at least an hour, desperately wanting to sit by the poor guy and cheer him, but I have no idea what to say. Katara has been busying herself inside, saying 'He wants to be alone right now.' I don't believe it, but I don't know what to do about it. I never seem to know anymore.

I never expected that Heung's secret would be this terrible. That bastard, he should never have withheld this from us. I seriously regret not throwing him off the side of the palace when I had the chance. Now Sokka's devastated, and I don't know what to think. Part of me wonders if I shouldn't be glad that he's so upset with her, but I'm not like that and I would never wish this kind of harm on him.

I take a deep breath, crack my knuckles, and begin to march out into the night. He turns inquisitively as I approach, but quickly resumes staring out into nothing when he sees me.

"Hey, Toph," he says flatly, leaning forward to rest his chin on his fist.

"Hey," I respond, taking a seat next to him on the uncomfortable log. From this close, I can feel his breathing: slowly, in and out. There's something reassuring about it, like a mother cradling a child.

I've gotten very tired of awkward silences this trip, but another one has forced its way in between us. A sudden burst of inspiration hits me, and I pull a pouch from my belt.

"Would you like a nut, Sokka?" I ask, holding out the half-empty bag.

He chuckles weakly. "No thanks, Toph."

"Right..." I say meekly, stuffing the pouch back into my belt. Damn it, I was never any good at this. He was always the one who could talk people out of funks, him and his sister. I seem to be an absolute idiot when it comes to cheering people up.

"Toph, you don't have to sit here with me like this," he says resolutely, "It really is ok."

I force a small laugh. "Idiot, I came out here because I _wanted_ to sit with you," I joke foolishly, "Is that a problem?"

He drags another sad little chirrup from his throat. "No, of course not, Toph."

"Good," I reply. Ok, this silence thing really needs to end. Now. I take a deep breath, and pull the courage from my veins like rocks from the earth, calmly and collectedly.

"Listen," I start, fighting the blush that threatens my face, "Just because she wasn't imprisoned like you thought doesn't make what you've done any less important. There's still a whole lot of people we're going to rescue, and they're all going to be grateful. In a way, you're still rescuing Suki," I spit the name out like a wad of tobacco, "..because she can't escape her facade. Don't feel like it's all been for nothing."

A rush of air escapes his nose. "I know that, Toph," he says, "It's not that...I didn't do all this because I wanted to be some sort of hero. Really. It's just...this huge deception. It makes everything we've done feel so fake."

"Don't say that," comes out of my mouth before I can think. I turn my head away, so he can't see me. "Just because she and Heung have been lying doesn't mean that what you've been doing hasn't been just as real as if they hadn't been. You did something noble, here. You can't control what other people do or think, only your own motivations, and those have been honest. I've..." I stop, immediately before it comes out. I don't know if I can say it to him. Ugh, I've had the bravery to risk my life again and again, but these simple little confessions always seem to get the better of me. What's my problem?

"What?" he inquires, puzzled. My heart threatens to punch its way out of my chest, nervousness does its best to freeze me, but I push through.

"I've been...really proud of you, Sokka," I force out, word by word. I can feel his eyes on me, staring, but he suddenly laughs and pushes me off the log. I fall onto the dirt behind us, launching a plume of dust into the air, shocked. Realization manifests as a scowl on my face, as I grip the earth forcefully.

"What was that about?" I seeth, preparing to Earthbend the moron into the next mountain range. I'm on my feet quickly, advancing on him. He's going to pay for that. He's going to pay big time.

"It's just that I must be looking pretty pathetic out here, for you to openly admit something like that to me," he guffaws, putting his hands up defensively.

They don't stop a swift punch to his upper arm. "I was trying to be nice to you!" is all I can think of to say, as my temper froths and boils.

"I know, Toph, and I really appreciate it," he says, suddenly serious. I can feel his smile fade, and his heartbeat begin to speed up. "Really, I do. And I appreciate everything you did for me back in the tunnels."

This evaporates my anger like a puddle in the sun. "Oh...well..I'm glad," I mutter lamely, "Now we'd better get inside, before Katara gets more worried. She's been stitching and re-stitching the same tear in your clothes for about an hour."

"Hah, sounds like her alright," he jostles, before turning to enter the cave.

I stop, feeling him walk away slowly, and my hand strays to the black bracelet on my arm. I think I actually helped him some! A wistful smile blows up stupidly on my face, but I can't wipe it off. I know the hurt hasn't gone away, but maybe, just maybe, something I said brightened him up just a little bit.

Yeesh, look at me. I'm tough, the toughest Earthbender in the world! If anyone would have told me five years ago that I'd ever be acting like this, I would have laughed in their face, but his appreciation is more satisfying than any Earth Rumble belt I ever won. Even Suki's reappearance can't take that away from me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jianguo, Captain of the Fire Nation Imperial Army:

"You may enter," I say formally, rising to my feet. The door creaks open, as 1st Lieutenant Wei and 2nd Lieutenant Song march in. Their form is perfect: a straight upper back and solid limbs, no wavering whatsoever.

"1st Lieutenant Wei, reporting, sir!" he says, rigidly snapping to attention and firing off a salute. I have been very pleased with Wei. He has been my second-in-command for several years now, constantly proving himself to be resourceful and intelligent under pressure. Without him, our unit would never have been able to escape Omashu's fall intact. He reminds me very much of myself when I was younger: a lover of discipline and loyalty, utterly devoted to the cause.

"2nd Lieutenant Song, reporting, sir!" Song repeats, making the same salute.

"I suppose the both of you are wondering why I summoned you to my office," I begin stoically, pacing the ground in front of them, "You are no doubt aware of the Earth Army that now camps outside our facility?"

"Sir, yes sir!" they shout in unison.

"I believe, from the way they have camped, that they intend to attack us tomorrow. Now we have prepared well for the impending assault: the prisoners are clueless, our units are all poised and ready for battle, regular sentries have been posted at the gates. I only bring this up to remind you of the disaster at Omashu," I add, stopping to stare at them intently.

"Lieutenant Wei, tell me, why did Omashu fall?" I ask, bringing my face inches from his.

"Sir, dissension sir! The unit at the western gate failed, and allowed the enemy in," he replies. This is the correct answer, but not quite what I was looking for.

"Dissension, that is correct," I say, "But not quite the whole story. Lieutenant Song! It was your unit that was at the gatehouse, would you remind me of the disaster that occured?"

"Sir, a traitor, sir! He panicked and opened up the gatehouse, begging for mercy from the Earth Army," she fires. It's exactly the same response she gave me when she first came into my employ. Exactly what I was expecting.

"Perhaps," I say, "But do you not find it odd that after so long, our agents haven't uncovered a single clue as to this soldier's whereabouts? No one is that good, Lieutenant." Her pretty eyes betray her, as she forsakes her attentive position to glance at me. I allow myself a small smile of satisfaction before continuing.

"Indeed, I find it most odd. In fact, I've thought it odd for a while now," I ooze forebodingly, stopping several feet from her and staring. "So, I had some of my agents do some digging. Tell me, Suki of Kyoshi, was it your intention to create another mishap at _our _front gate?"

She breaks her stance in a flash, whipping the spear from her back with panic in her eyes. I can only smile as the hidden Firebending troops make themselves known in the room, aiming their fists directly at the Kyoshi Warrior's exposed body. Wei suddenly springs into action, prying the spear from her hands and kicking her deftly in the side. She falls forwards, directly into the shackles of a Firebender, who restrains her.

"Very good, Lieutenant Wei," I say, the smile never leaving my face. Suki says nothing, merely glares at me. I suddenly notice the cut on her lower lip. I didn't think Wei caught her there; it must have been the Corporal who now detains her. Oh well.

"I'll admit, I don't know precisely what your plan was, but it won't get the chance to come into effect if you're safely detained, will it?" I ask, striding calmly over to her. The glare suddenly falters slightly, exposing a thin ray of fear. It's delicious. Xu warned me that there would be a plan, and it seems I've just taken care of it.

"Oh, you were quite careful, I must say, but it was incredibly foolish of you to think you could get away with this sort of thing _twice_," I sneer, reveling in her fear and hopelessness, "You, you traitorous wench, will never see daylight again!" With that, my hand snaps forward, connecting solidly with her forehead and knocking her unconscious. She sags forward, as blood dribbles from the head wound to pool on the ground.

"Corporal, take her down to the prison level. Place her in one of our Earthbender containment pods and hang her from the roof of my private training room," I order. He nods resolutely, and the troops file out of the room, carrying the limp form of the would-be double agent from the room.

"At ease, Lieutenant," I say, returning to my chair, "You have done very well for yourself under my command, and I have been impressed. Please, take a seat."

"Yes sir," he answers, obeying immediately. As I would expect from a highly trained soldier, he displays no emotion at the complement. Good, very good. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," I answer, waiting to be impressed.

"Sir, Song cannot Earthbend. Why place her in an Earthbender containment pod? And why hang her from your training room?" he inquires, proving my thoughts correct.

"Very good question, Wei," I begin, "Because now she is bait. Double-agents always seem to attract the most interesting fish, and taking more valuable prisoners is a prospect I highly relish."

A smile begins on his pale face as the realization dawns on him. "Yes, Lieutenant Wei, I think the game is about to get very, very interesting," I smirk, placing my hands together jovially, "With Suki taken care of, I predict that tomorrow will yield a very fine victory for the Fire Nation. I look forward to advancing with you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**Whoo! That was a long one! I've got to say, I'm completely shocked that I got it done on time! Sorry it's so long, but it didn't seem like quite enough went on to split it into two chapters, and that way, the next chapter can be focused entirely on the big battle scene! Oooh man am I looking forward to writing that one!

Man have I been busy, lately. I really thought I was going to have to give this one a little longer, but everyone posted such positive and helpful reviews that I just couldn't bear to disappoint! I hope you all liked the little twists I threw into this one! I really hope that it lived up to your expectations and addressed some of the flaws you all saw with my writing. Haha, and I also couldn't resist throwing the reference to my oneshot, Plans and Surprises in there. :-D It was just such a golden opportunity!

I know, I know, the army of staunch Tokka-lovers are going to be mad at me, because I had the perfect opportunity to turn Suki into a villain, but c'mon, that's too easy! You don't really want that, do you? The conflict is fun!

I think I may have strayed close to a bit of OOC'ness with Toph's breakdown and Sokka's panic attack, but I figured the circumstances kind of called for it. Toph's tough as nails, but she's still human, and bearing an unrequited love for so long can really take it's toll on someone. Even Toph can be frail! As for the scene with Sokka, well, after watching Toph be so supportive of him on the Day of Black Sun episodes (which were totally kickass, btw), I decided that under the circumstances, she would be supportive of him again. But please, tell me what you think!

So enters Captain Jianguo! A fun little fact about him: his name in Chinese means "Build the Country", which I thought was absolutely perfect for his character. I was trying to right him viciously, but not so viciously as to become impossible; he still has to believe in his rationalizations, after all.

Sorry to make this so long, but I actually have a completely unrelated question to ask all of y'all. A couple of my more anime-inclined friends have taken to calling me the Bird Haired Punk because of my spiky hair, but I have no idea what that reference is too. They told me they'd stop if I could figure it out, and I saw that a lot of y'all are anime fans, and wondered if you could tell me. I'd definitely appreciate it! If you know, review, IM me (FranMan1187) or message me, you'd be helping me out.

Up Next: Balls to the wall action as hell breaks loose and the battle takes place! Will Sokka's plan still work with Suki captured? Will Suki escape? Find out, next week! Mwahahahahah! (Sorry, I couldn't resist :-D)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Warning! This chapter is a bit gruesome, because swords are sharp and fire is hot.

**Chapter 4:**

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

The tanned hide of my leather chestplate feels warm and soft as I pull it over my head. I calmly breathe outwards as I tighten the perforated straps underneath my armpits and around my back, solidly fastening it to my thin frame. Silently and determinedly, I force my gauntlets over my forearms, and strap my shin-guards over my boots. My eyes catch my reflection in the water as the woflshead helmet lowers over my skull: a Water Tribe warrior, the furry white moon symbol standing out ostentatiously from the deep blue armor. The moon inspires and drives me. A pang of nostalgia goes out to my homeland, as I sheath my cobalt-blue boomerang.

Lastly, my sword. The steel sings as I pull it from its bland wooden sheath, arcing it back and forth through the air. Thoughts of battle flash across my memory: lives extinguished, people hurt. I will not be among them. I exhale before flowing into a form, licking the point of the sword into the early morning sky, reaching impossible lengths by centering my balance.

"Are you done showing off?" Toph asks.

I stop, and smile. She looks very out-of-place in her Earth Kingdom armor: heavy green helmet, studded leather gloves and a childish, sneering face.

"Never," I answer, sliding my sword back into its sheath, "Are you ready to go?"

Her smirk widens, making her look wolfish and wild. "Always. I can't wait to take it to these Firebenders!"

"Ugh, Toph, I swear, sometimes you sound more meatheaded then Sokka does," Katara sighs, tying the last of her waterskins to her body.

I walk over to the pair of them, slinging the blade over my back.. Katara's blue eyes shine with affection, and Toph's smile has lost its arrogance. We all understand what's about to happen, and we all understand the danger it entails. But that doesn't mean that we won't step up. We're going to win today, I know it.

"So, Katara, refresh us on your meeting with Suki last night," I say. The last bit of preparation before moving out.

"Everything's going according to plan," she responds, "She said that Jianguo wanted to meet with her and another Lieutenant later that night, but she was sure that he suspects nothing. All we have to do is free the Earthbenders from their cells, and meet up with the other prisoners in the agriculture level."

"Right, good," I acknowledge, "When we meet them, Toph will send out the signal, and the army will hit the main entrance. It looks like the plan is running smoothly."

"Well, yeah, but you know what they say about plans," Toph adds pessimistically, fidgeting in her helmet.

"Yeah, they work right up until the battle starts," I answer, "But there's nothing we can do about it."

"Exactly. Let's just be careful," she says resolutely, "I don't want to have to save everybody today. Like always."

Another smile worms its way onto my face as I pull the pair in for a final hug. It's practically tradition, now. I've long since gotten over the embarrassment.

"I know a lot of surprises have greeted us these last couple of days," I start, the scent of my sister's hair invading my nostrils, "But this is how we start fixing it. If we win today, things start making sense again."

_I am ready._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aang, the Avatar:

My hands clasp together; the riveted skin of my fingers firmly packing them together. I stare at the inside of my eyelids, focusing, thinking.

There is me and there is nothing. No surroundings, no futures, no pasts, all has become one in becoming nothing. Zero, the infinite blankness pervades my consciousness, leaving me floating in this endless void; only my thoughts remain.

Katara, Sokka, Toph, all my friends, are on the other side of the mountain, waiting for me. I am capable, I am powerful, and I am ready to face this challenge. These truths ring out across the void, giving it dimension and depth.

"Avatar Aang!" Heung's voice pulls me out of my meditation, snapping me back into reality.

"Yes?" I ask, annoyed, rising to my feet. Appa groans behind me and snorts, blowing wet, sticky chunks of snot and saliva across my back.

"The time has come. Miss Bei Fong's signal should occur soon," he announces, bowing obsequiously, "What shall we do until the signal occurs?"

I rub my arrow viciously, picking my glider up and off of the ground. "Umm...Sokka said to pull the troops into standard attack formation outside of the main entrance. We wait for the signal, and if it hasn't come by late afternoon, we attack regardless. You're supposed to march between all your units and talk with them," I answer, pulling Sokka's words from my head. His face, stern, taciturn, and determined comes to me. He's counting on us, and we won't let him, Katara, or Toph down.

Heung bows again, before disappearing to bark orders at his hapless underlings. I readjust my monk's robes and stretch before following him.

I am capable, I am powerful.

_I am ready._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jianguo, Captain of the Fire Nation Imperial Army:

The chains creak and groan noisily as the machine hoists Suki in her metal container up and off of the ground. A victorious smile creeps to my face as I pry my armor off, pulling the chest piece over my paper white hair and casting it to the ground.

"Sir, you're sure that you want to be the only person here with her?" Lieutenant Wei inquires, sheathing his daggers and tightening his gloves.

"Absolutely," I respond, tucking my arm behind my back and facing him, "I have all the tools here I need. I want you to guide our troops up there when the attack begins. Some of the enemy will inevitably head this way. Allow it, because they are the prisoners we need to take. When I have them, I will sound the alarm in this room. That is when you need to make your final push, forcing the army back through the main entrance. I will appear shortly with the prisoners in hand. Then, knowing the Avatar, he will order the cessation of the attack, and the siege will begin. It is absolutely vital, however, that you hold your position until I emerge with the prisoners. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" he answers formally, snapping to attention. He's a thin man, and he's always looked slightly out of place in full armor, but his attentive salute and taciturn demeanor more than make up for this.

"Captain!" a voice cries. I turn, to see a Sergeant sprinting through the entrance, before snapping to attention, "The enemy is mobilizing outside of our front gate!"

"Good," I respond, placing my hand firmly on Lieutenant Wei's shoulder, "Won't they be disappointed when the way isn't paved for them by our little double-agent here? Get up there and prepare for the attack!"

Wei mimics my smile, and nods darkly. Oh, this will be a splendid day. The surge of adrenaline fills me with untold amounts of energy. The battle is at hand! My moment to extract revenge for the glorious Fire Nation and defeat the Avatar! I viciously pop my knuckles, reveling in the disgusting, organic pops that omit from the bones.

_I am ready._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

"Toph, after you bust us into the cell room, block off the door and the alarm. Then, start freeing prisoners as quickly as you can. Katara and I will hold off the guards until there's enough of us to overwhelm them," I whisper into the pitch blackness, prepping myself for the imminent action, "There should be about thirty prisoners here, and fifteen to twenty guards. Ok?"

"Ok," Katara and Toph answer instantaneously.

"Remember, we want to stay unnoticed by the complex for as long as we can, so shutting off that alarm is imperative. Suki should begin the revolt up in the agriculture room any minute," I finish, rubbing my hands together nervously, and palming the hilt of my sword.

"Right, we get it," Toph says, apparently bored and irritated, "Now can we go?"

I nod. "Do it."

An explosion of light greets us as the Earth falls away, revealing the rows of uniform, metallic cells. Toph immediately springs into action, jumping into the air and slamming her fists into the living earth.

"What the hell?" a guard cries nervously, as massive earthen pillars form and grow to block the exit and alarm resting at the end of the room. I catch Katara sprinting away in my periphery as I push myself as hard as I can down the hallway.

I get one last glance of a stream of water flowing from one of Katara's skins before I'm too far ahead of her. A Firebender up ahead, attempting to pry the rock from the door catches sight of me, and whips around. My teeth clench and my sword flies out of its sheath of its own accord, as I close the distance.

I twist around the bolt of fire that rockets past me, jumping past the would-be killer and putting all of my weight into a swing of my sword. I don't see him fall, but a choking gurgle tells me all I need to know.

"Take him!" a soldier snaps. I follow the voice to three Spearmen sprinting towards me, the dull steel of their weapons leading the charge. I rush to meet them, rolling underneath the first thrust and grabbing the second. The point of my blade licks out like a dancer, splitting the weapon of the first man and nearly disemboweling the third. He falls backwards, clattering noisily against the ground, as I jab the blunt end of the spear I'm clutching into the face of its owner. His head snaps backwards, and I pry the spear from his hands, quickly plunging it into the stomach of the man who is pulling a dagger from his belt. A wet, sloppy cough emanates from underneath the helmet as the ruined man collapses in a heap on the ground. Blood streams sickly from the stunned man's nose as he rips his helmet off. My foot rings painfully as I jam it into his chest.

A weak, forced grunt comes from him as he hits the ground, and the blade of my sword whips around to point murderously at his throat. I can almost feel the cold grip of fear take control of him as he slowly but carefully raises his hands above his head and surrenders; his eyes widen like an animal's, his breath bubbles through the trickling crimson blood. A gasp manifests in my throat as a hand firmly clutches my shoulder; I round on the attacker, but sigh, relieved as I see the smirking face of Toph. She is followed by a squad of worn, tired, but excited Earthbenders, clad in the featureless clothes of the Fire Nation prisons.

I nod, wiping the blood from my sword and sheathing it. "Good. Round up all the surviving Fire Nation soldiers and put them in a cell, and we'll move on."

"Sure thing, Snoozles," Toph acknowledges playfully, walking to the terrified Spearman behind me and forcing him to his feet. "Get moving, into the cell, now!" He scurries to comply.

The helmet comes off and rings noisily against the ground as I take a seat on a bench by the door. My breath comes out ragged and heavy, as I stare at the cold gray ground, kicking some loose pebbles away.

I hate this. I don't have the luxury of wielding these awesome bending powers that can stun as easily as kill. For me, its either give or receive death, but this does nothing to alleviate the pressing guilt on my soul or the nausea in my belly when I think of the lives I've just ended.

My eyes wander to the corpse of the dead Firebender, his sightless dark eyes staring at me. Blaming me. Saying, "You've done this."

"You've done a good job, son," a deep, baritone voice booms. I look up into the view of a massive Earthbender. His huge, ridiculous white beard firmly takes hold of my attention. "I am General Dai. You've rescued us all from this hell hole, and we are all in your debt. Suki has told us all about you." This statement accompanies a heavy, dirty paw on my shoulder and a look of appreciation that seems oddly barbaric.

"Right. Thanks," I mutter ungratefully, rising to my feet. I let one more sigh escape from my worn, guilt-ridden lungs as I see Toph and Katara rush towards me.

"They're all taken care of," Toph says, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answer, "We need to get to the Agriculture level as quickly as possible. Suki and all the other prisoners are waiting for us there. Is everybody ready?"

A sea of nods answer, and we set off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heavy clattering of our feet pounding the rocky ground as we fly to the agriculture level is deafening. Deserted hallways greet us, as per the plan; the vast majority of the troops must be waiting by the front entrance for the attack. No one speaks, each person is left to meditate over their own grim thoughts as we charge in for the upcoming fight.

I run like a madman, oblivious to the pain my body must be feeling. It always seems immediately before the battle like you're going in with a full bladder, not nearly enough rest, and not nearly enough food, but the physical discomforts disappear with the birth of action. Today is no exception; I don't feel the stitch in my side or my burning lungs, only the weight of regret and fear pushing down upon me. It's incredibly heavy.

"It's coming up ahead, we should come out onto the overhead walkway right after this bend," Toph announces. Grimly, I pull my _jian _from its sheath, and reposition my boomerang.

Sure enough, the gritty stone walls disappear as we round the corner, giving way to a large metal walkway that trails down into the massive, well-lit cavern. The thunder of our footsteps turns into a metallic clanging as we crest the precipice.

Everyone stops simultaneously, as the horror sets in.

"No. No, no _no!_" Katara shrieks. It gives voice to the rest of us.

We've stumbled upon a complete and total slaughter. The remaining prisoners are still chained together, unable to coordinate or escape the onslaught of fire and sharpened steel, as the relentless Fire Nation soldiers put down the uprising. Smoke rises from charred crops and blackened human beings, circulating the air with the disgustingly sweet smell of cooked meat.

"What the hell happened to Suki?" I hiss.

A sudden call grabs our attention; we've been spotted by a Major Sergeant, who is directing Firebenders in our direction. I choke down the vomit and despair that threatens to overwhelm me. Now is not the time.

"Ok, Earthbenders, give the remaining prisoners some cover and engage the Loyalists! Katara, you set about healing the survivors. Toph, you and I are going to go and free them from their chains. We've got to do all we can before we call in the troops," I bark, pointing my sword at the soldiers advancing up the metal walkways, "_Charge!_"

Gravity aids our descent as we fly downwards, smashing into the too few Loyalists and scattering them. Terrified screams fill the air as several are cast over the railings, to shatter on the ground below. The point of my sword forces its way into the helmet of the man running at me, his face disappearing in a sea of blood and grue as he collapses like a rag doll. I catch a glance of shocked, fearful eyes as another dies by a stroke of my sword. These people slaughtered the defenseless. They don't deserve my sympathy.

We hit the ground moving: Toph catches up to me quickly as we sprint through the ranks to get at the prisoners. Earth forms up behind us, covering us, as we near our target, but the ranks in front turn around and send flaming death in our direction. Fear grips me as I see no possible escape, but Toph is already moving to rescue us. The burning plumes splutter harmlessly on a slab of rock that fires out of the ground, crackling and grinding violently at their uselessness.

A small smile breaks her face as she slams her foot on the ground and drives the obelisk forward to slam into the soldiers, flattening and scattering them, and then chaos erupts. I push past the enemies swarming for me, running through the fray of bodies as Toph sends projectiles in every direction. Screaming mixed with the crunch of packed earth as soldiers fly all around.

"Thanks, Toph," I shout gratefully over the din. She doesn't respond.

My foot arcs into the kneecap of a man who tries to run past me, shrieking some battle cry as he goes after the little Earthbender. As he comes down I follow through with the point of my blade, sliding through his armor and into his soft flesh. He dies soundlessly.

Suddenly, another man begins to charge at me, escaping the battle. Grimly, I pull at my sword, only to find it firmly prized in between the corpse's ribs. A flood of panic threatens to drown me as I jerk and jerk at the obstinate weapon, imminent death approaching by the second. I close my eyes and give one final pull, putting the strength of desperation and fear into my arms, until the blade finally leaves the body in a bloody spray, coating me like paint. I only have time to fall backwards and let my near-killer commit suicide as he runs into it. I wipe the speckled crimson from my face and keep moving.

Then, the noise and danger seems to die, as we push through to the chained up prisoners. All of the ranks have turned to face the much more dangerous threat of the newly freed Earthbenders, who are tearing into them like rabid animals. I see the deep white beard of General Dai as he flips a Firebender into the air.

"Ok, Toph, you start at the left, and I'll start at the right. Let's meet in the middle," I order, as we split to free them. Hopeful eyes glimmer thankfully as my sword bites into the chains binding the survivors together, releasing them and giving them a chance. From the looks of things, about half of the prisoners have already been killed or wounded. This is disgusting, inhumane, and vile, and I can't suppress the rage that builds in my stomach. Thankfully, I don't have to.

My black meteorite sword makes quick work of the metal links; prisoners scramble to their feet to grab hoes, shovels, and any other piece of gardening equipment that could be used as a weapon, with hardened resolute faces. I could only hope that after being so beaten down and tortured that I could respond like they do. This is why I'm doing this, this is why we're fighting here. What heroes these people are!

"Sokka, we need to hurry! The Earthbenders are being overwhelmed!" Toph's voice cuts across the cavern: a quick look reveals that she is right. They have begun to fall back, heading back towards the steel walkway, struggling to defend themselves against the massive wads of flame and death that surround them. Ok, fine! We know what to do!

"Ok, Toph, give the signal _now! _Everyone else who can still fight, we've got to attack! Help is on the way! _Charge!_" I scream for the second time, and the reinvigorated prisoners charge headlong into the mass of bodies and killing.

I see Toph breathe calmly, settling into one of her open stances. Her hands are open, facing outwards, her legs bent and smooth, almost kissing the earth underneath them. It's like one clarifying moment of peace and harmony amidst chaos and fear. Then, quickly and dramatically, she throws her hands downward, her peace and serenity erupting into a volcano of passion and action. The earth responds in kind, as a huge pillar of it cannons little Toph high into the air, like a human cannonball. She rights herself as she falls, bringing her hands down as she approaches her terminal velocity and plows fist-first into the hard, compacted stone of the ground.

Despite my readiness for the impact, I'm tossed from my feet as the cavern rocks and shakes violently from the massive explosion. Daylight floods the scenery, exposing the grandiose and gigantic entrance Toph has just bit into the expanse.

Despite the situation, a big grin of pride and impression casts across my face at Toph's incredible Earthbending. We knew our strategy here was good. The big whole of the Loyalist defense force would be situated at the main entrance, but the advantage of having a ridiculously powerful Earthbender like Toph is that any slightly exposed area can be a pathway in no time at all.

A roar comes from the outside as the cavalry arrives in full-force, accompanying the light. Heavily armored Earth Kingdom soldiers fly into the newly exposed area, led by the familiar face of Aang atop Appa. He looks like an angel gliding in, fierce determination kindling his face as Water, Earth, Air, and Fire decorate the ranks of the Loyalists, scattering them and simultaneously rescuing the prisoners and us. A spray of the leftover Waterbending drenches my face, as though cleansing me.

One prisoner falls to his knees, tears of joy and relief flooding down his cheeks as he thanks the Spirits for the Avatar. The fortress is ours now. It's just a matter of time.

"Great job, Toph," I acknowledge, my relief quaking into my voice as I wipe my sword clean and sheath it, "Now let's just find Suki and get out of here."

"Sure," she says blandly. Just like Toph to be emotionless in a situation like this.

"Can you sense her anywhere?" I ask, as we pull back to the safety of the walkway, re-entering strategy mode.

"No, I can't sense anybody except for the soldiers at the main entrance, the people here, and the people we locked up in the prison cells," she answers, pulling her metal helmet from her head and sitting beside me.

Oh no. What if they found her? What if something happened? Just as the tints of despair begin to tunnel my vision, I see the form of Katara sprinting to meet us. Dirt and sweat coat her pretty face, but she seems otherwise unscathed. I can only imagine how many lives she must have saved today.

"Sokka, I think I know where Suki is!" she shouts as she approaches, "One of the soldiers I healed mentioned a captive locked up in a metal box in the Captain's private training room. Its got to be Suki!" I guess she's just saved one more.

I take a sip of the cocktail of relief and hope she's just offered me. It feels damn good. "Should we wait for Aang?" I ask, not wanting to.

"No, Aang needs to help finish the battle. Let's just go and get Suki now," Katara responds, "We don't want anyone using her as a hostage later on."

"Right," I answer. Toph is silent, but nods and we are on our way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we see the outline of the open iron doors ahead, I can't help but wonder about the situation. Why would Suki be imprisoned in a different area? Why the Captain's personal training room? A lot of this doesn't add up.

She had to have been captured after she met with Katara. The night before the troops were readied for battle. What does that mean?

I've accidentally slowed down as the thoughts race through my head. Toph is flying on a wave of earth towards the open door, prepped and ready for any imminent attack.

Imminent attack...

Realization hits me like a heart attack, as I scream, "Wait, stop!", but it's too late. Toph shoots through the entrance and promptly disappears in a brown blur. My eyes widen in horror as she vanishes, and I pump as much energy into my despondent legs as possible to catch up with Katara. What the hell just happened? A trillion nasty scenarios play in my head.

Katara slides in and immediately leaps after someone I can't see. I round through the blackened iron door just in time to catch the sight of a heavily muscled, white-haired man blowing through Katara's water-whip defenses. It almost looks as though the man's heavy kick flash-evaporates her water, the way steam rises from his foot. It's an odd color of white.

White fire...

This is Jianguo! My understanding accompanies the realization that he is indeed turning her whips into harmless steam, rendering her defenseless. Panic, irrepressible and irrational reappears and attacks me as I see the man's fist catch my unprotected sister in the face and stomach, stunning her. He deftly catches the falling Katara and hefts her limp body into a metal cage, laughing. It's like the wheezing laugh of a demented hyena, approaching its next meal.

"Katara!" I scream, causing the man to turn. He's easily one of the most intimidating sights I've ever seen: tall, powerful, and grinning malevolently. Can I beat him?

"Sokka, run! Get out of here, get some help, we'll be fine!" a familiar voice shouts from above. Suki's frantically jerking at the bars of her tiny metal prison, looking absolutely terrified. Toph is next to her, netted in a bundle of rope and dangling from a pole. The scum must have netted her and tossed her like a rag doll. That explains the brown blur. Oh, Yue, can I beat him? Toph is calm and untroubled. Her stony face stares blankly ahead, telling me what I need to do. A calmness settles over me, drowning out Suki's fearful screams, blocking out Katara's unconscious form awkwardly splayed on the floor of her cage, and killing the beast of panic within me. My hand slips behind my back as the massive bastard laughs cruelly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior:

"Sokka, run! Get out of here, get some help, we'll be fine!" I scream as loud as my beaten lungs will allow, gripping the cold railing of my narrow metal prison and shaking it as hard as I can. He can't do this, Jianguo is too powerful. I can't let him do this. Not after everything, he can't die for me!

"Sokka, please, run!" I shout again. He glances up at me, before facing the Captain of the White Fire and readying himself. Oh, his bravery is going to get him killed! And it's all my fault. No, not Sokka, please.

"Sokka, I'm begging you! _Please..._"

"Shut up!" a small, girlish voice hisses, just loud enough for me to hear. Toph's hanging directly next to me, staring blankly ahead, looking almost relaxed as she pokes her feet through the holes of her net. Doesn't she care? What kind of friend is she?

"What's wrong with you!" I fire back at her, the frustration of the situation seeping into my voice, "He's going to die, and you..."

"Shut your damn mouth!" she repeats through clenched teeth. I see her knuckles begin to whiten against the ropes binding her. "If he turns his back and runs, he's a dead man! All you're doing is sapping the confidence he needs to win, so shut your stupid ignorant mouth and just _have a little faith in him!_" The last words are spit like watermelon seeds, stopping me in my tracks.

Weakly, I fall back against the wall of my cell, realizing how right she is. I may have just killed him after all. My hands resume their task of squeezing the iron bars as hard as they can, and I begin to pray. Oh please, let him be ok. Please. Anything, just let him be ok.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jianguo, Captain of the Fire Nation Imperial Army:

Oh, I've tasted his fear and his pain, and found it just _delicious_. He wasn't expecting me to be a move ahead. I knew that he would be the one coming after her. Him and his little blind Earthbender friend.

I caught that foolish girl completely by surprise, sliding off my seat suspended from the roof and netting her like a fish. I could almost feel her tense shock as I swung her around like a ridiculous flail and hung her from the ceiling.

But as fun as that was, it paled in comparison to the fear and confusion that decorated the face of the Waterbender when my flames instantaneously evaporated her pathetic water and left her defenseless. Oh, her nose caved in very satisfyingly when my fist pulped it; another to the gut made her pupils dilate and her knees give, just drowning me in the satisfaction of victory! She now lies bleeding and unconscious on the ground of my spare cell. If she is who I think she is, the Avatar will fall apart like a house of cards when he hears that I have her. The day is not theirs yet!

Now all that's left is to dispatch this foolish non-bender standing obstinately before me, as though he presents a threat! Sokka, I believe his name is. No matter. With the Avatar's fiancé tightly secured, this one's life is expendable. Maybe I'll drag it out a bit, let him writhe in his mistakes before his life is snuffed out. It's what this little brat has earned, daring to defy the greatness of the Fire Nation!

A guttural laugh begins from my throat, rife with optimism and national pride. This is my day, and more importantly, a victory for my great Country!

"Well, boy, you're about to die," I sneer, flawlessly floating into my primary attack stance. A ball of white flame instinctively manifests in my back hand; he's twenty feet away

from me and defenseless against a ranged attack.

He doesn't reply, merely glares and readies himself. The fear has disappeared from his face. Oh well. It's not as though he stands a chance. I am Jianguo, the Captain of the White Fire!

I release my tensed fist like an attacking dragon, propelling the white fire in his direction and shifting me into the second form. A blue glint leaves the boy's hand as he shifts away from the flame and runs, nearly distracting me from hearing the sudden whistling noise that alerts me to the spinning boomerang. Surprised, I leap to my right, dodging the projectile, but the boy's suddenly right next to me. Black steel glints dully as his sword lances out towards my chest.

I counter with a flaming backfist, but encounter nothing but air. The combination flows from me, a jab, the sidekick, the hook, but he skirts them all and ripostes elegantly and flawlessly.

It appears that I've underestimated the skills of this boy. A challenge! How delightful!

My weight shifts behind a perfectly executed roundhouse, but he darts underneath it and shoots upwards. A quick step backwards allows me to avoid the sword plunging into my ribs. I catch the scent of his sweat as he narrowly misses. Neither of us has any delusions: this is a one hit game. Any blow that connects will be fatal and irrevocable, but I am winning.

When his blade misses me, nothing happens, but the fire enveloping my relentless attack carries with it the extreme heat of the white flame. The perspiration dribbling down his forehead is beginning to steam and pop. He's slowly burning to death. Quite a painful way to go.

I move past another lunge for my throat and whip my knuckles around towards his exposed kidneys. He's not there, but the fire catches his blue armor and briefly kindles it. A reckless, last ditch attack is going to come in a minute, and when it fails, he will be exposed for my final strike. I smile in anticipation of the kill; nothing is more sating to my hunger than the death of a worthy opponent.

Here it comes! Oh, and it is good! He plants his foot into the ground after another missed lunge and cannons with unbelievable speed back towards my chest. I can feel the point of the sword slide against my armor as I throw myself backwards on pure instinct, but his final attack has carried him too far away to catch me again. A victorious grin brightens my face as I place both hands together and form a grandiose fireball to destroy him with!

He rolls onto the ground and comes up on one knee, staring intently at the charging bolt I carry in my outstretched hands. All determination. Where is the fear? Unsure, I glance around, and then it dawns on me.

Directly behind him is the cage where his sister is now awake, attentive, and aware. How very clever! He would have dodged the blast, and I would have unintentionally freed the Waterbender!

"Not happening!" I shout over the din of my contained explosion. I bring it over my head, but instead of casting it forwards, I cast it downwards, into the ground he is standing on. His face clenches in pain as the impact shatters the world underneath him and throws him into the air. Somehow, his sword stays in his hands as he unceremoniously smashes into the ground, echoing a dull, meaty thud. Dust rises and clouds his fallen form, but I can see him struggling to his feet.

"No, Sokka!" Suki shrieks above me. Quite salubrious.

He groggily and shakily makes himself stand, wiping the blood pumping out of a split lip from his chin, but something is amiss. The dust begins to clear, and I hear it.

Laughter?

Sure enough, an arrogant smirk has flowered on his face. The sword drops to the ground, and he hurls something with all his strength, simultaneously screaming something.

What is it?

It isn't until I hear the captured Earthbender grunt as the fist-sized rock smacks her in the gut that realization truly dawns on me. 'Toph' was the word. The rope is split and she is on the ground in a flash. My giant firebolt loosened the earth underneath him, enough for him to get to her. Conniving bastard! And I completely fell for it!

She coolly strides over to him, shifting her weight and taking an uncouth Earthbending stance, and for the first time, I feel a tinge of fear and doubt cross me. A quick, angry shake of the head dismisses it.

"Ha, so you freed the Earthbender!" I mock, scowling darkly, "She's blind and you can't bend! Together, you almost make a whole opponent!"

He scoops his sword from the ground and arcs it expertly through the air. "Toph, are you ready to educate this guy?" he asks snidely, grinning like a fool.

"Oh am I ever," she replies, "His voice annoys me."

She's taken on a primitive and wild look. Like a wolf cub. I have to work harder to suppress the fear this time.

Without warning, the ground suddenly becomes chaos around me: pillars shoot through my floor, boulders fly around me, and I have to jump to avoid being flattened. I hear his footsteps before he reaches me, and spit flame from my body as I twirl to my feet. He backs away and pounces again, but this time, as I gain my feet, the world slides out from underneath me, nearly forcing me onto his sword. I barely dodge, kicking off into the air and avoidingthe black blade. So this is their game! Toph attacks from a distance, giving Sokka the defense and opening he needs! A very potent strategy, but I see the flaw.

I duck underneath another swipe, but instead of following with the attack, I lunge forward and begin my trek towards the nearly defenseless Earthbender. Obstacles form in my path, but my athletic and battle-hardened body instinctually flows past them, as though they were not even there. The Water Tribesman has no chance of catching up to me, not with my speed and agility!

She fires one last wall up to block me, but this is a mistake. I plant my feet on the stone and use it's momentum to cast me into the air. I open my palms up and douse them in my near-perfect flame, ready for the final strike to the surprised Earthbender, but her expression lets me know a fraction too late of my miscalculation.

Something icy-cold glides through my shoulder, destroying my collarbone and sliding through my upper pectoral. Just as the raw, stinging pain engulfs my shoulder, and my arm numbs entirely, I feel the warrior's kneecap connect with the small of my back. The Earthbender has stepped away, and the air whooshes from my lungs as I land chest first in the dirt. The weight of the boy causes me to choke and splutter as we connect; I can only attempt to scream as the boy rips his sword from my ruined shoulder and kicks me over.

Rock suddenly forms around my forearms and legs, mummifying and entombing me as despair sets in. I'm frantically trying to force oxygen back into my system as the bastard's grinning face leers over me. Behind him is the wave of Earth he rode into me, dangling from my vision like a terrible pedestal.

"Oh, don't worry, I could never kill in cold blood," he assures me, as I try to collect my senses, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy doing _this_!"

He raises the butt of his sword up behind his head, and jabs it downward towards my unprotected skull. The world blurs and fades.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

I can feel the blood rushing more quickly in his system, trying desperately to repair his burnt flesh and I know he's in pain, but that doesn't stop him from grinning like an idiot and rushing over to me.

"Did we kick his ass or what?" he shrieks jubilantly, letting out a loud whoop that's a little too tenor to be manly. I can't stop the giggles that bubble from me in agreement as his hand affectionately smacks mine.

"You almost make a whole opponent!" I mock, making my small voice as deep as I can manage, "I'm a super-tough unstoppable Firebending machine!"

He guffaws noisily and stupidly, exuberantly slapping his knees and jumping up and down. "He thought he was so powerful, but look at him now! Knocked the hell out!" His childlike glee absolutely ruins his tough, macho moment, but its so obnoxiously adorable that I can't help but play along.

"Hey, not to wreck the moment, you two, but could you get us out of here?" Katara inquires nasally, rattling her cage, "My nose is killing me! I need to go bandage it up."

"Yeah, I've got to admit, I'm tired of sitting up here in this little box," Suki adds, annoyed. What a piece of work. Ten minutes ago she was telling Sokka to cut and run, and now she acts like nothing has happened. Unbelievable.

"Ingrates," I mutter, folding my arms and sniffing loudly.

"I know!" Sokka puts in, "We just had this incredible moment of utter bad-assity, and all you guys can do is whine and moan?"

"Just get me out of here, strong guy," Katara says sarcastically, woozily righting herself.

The chains clink noisily and disruptively as Sokka lowers Suki's iron coffin to the ground, despite what's got to be some painful burns. Katara sulks moodily in a corner of the room, tenderly applying a bandage to her nearly-broken, bloody nose.

"Almost got you down," Sokka announces unnecessarily, as the box impacts with the ground. Suki giggles girlishly.

Let me say, one of the worst things about my ability to feel my surroundings is that I can't turn it off. 'Closing my eyes' does absolutely nothing: as long as I'm awake, I can sense everything that's going on in the near vicinity that's touching the ground. Sometimes I hate that. Sometimes I wish I was really blind. Sometimes like now, as Suki breaks free of her cage and wraps the unsuspecting Sokka in a swift and powerful hug. I can't help but watch, even though my back is turned, as she plants her lips onto his firmly and intensely. I can't help but feel Sokka's heartbeat race nervously as he reacts, can't help but feel the heat come from his face as he blushes furiously. I feel like some perverted voyeur, watching them. She kissed him like a long-lost lover. Well, I guess that's what she is, so it probably shouldn't surprise me.

I begin the trek back to join the rest of the soldiers, deciding instantly to go meet up with Aang. I close my eyes in frustration as Katara sprints behind me, to catch up. Her hand caresses my shoulder with a silky smooth finesse; the technique of an experienced helper.

"Toph, I..."

"I'm fine," I interrupt, brushing her hand from my shoulder like a patch of dust, "Go meet up with Aang. I'm sure he needs you."

She retracts and turns away sadly, before obeying and walking off to find the love of her life in the leftovers of the battle. I stop where I am, and lean against the wall, trying to lose myself in the sweet, lively embrace of the earthen walls. It doesn't work.

Suddenly frustrated, I punch the stone as hard as I can, my fist sinking deep into the wall and cratering the smooth enclave. A victory, huh? Where is my victory? All I've done today is lose. I even helped to rescue her. Have I just been fooling myself? So what if we're a team; he's still been devoting his life to freeing her. Would he do that for me? Well, he wouldn't need to, but still!

_'Somehow, I'm going to make it up to you.'_ The phrase springs across my memory, unbidden. Did that not mean anything? I don't know anymore.

"Katara, what happened to your face? Are you hurt? Quick, somebody get a medic!" I can hear Aang worrying over her all the way from over here. It's just a bloody nose but he sounds as panicked as if she'd lost a limb. Ugh.

Oh, no. Of course. I can feel Suki's heartbeat approaching me, tense about something. Sokka's still sitting in the training room, probably deciding what to do with Jianguo's passed out body.

"Hey, Toph?" she begins sheepishly, sidling over to stand beside me. It's tough to keep open annoyance from showing on my face.

"What's up," I acknowledge. It's a statement, not a question. Hopefully, she'll take the hint.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I did back there," she apologizes, "You were absolutely right, and I really needed that swift kick in the butt to make me realize it."

"Its no problem," I lie, pulling off my gloves and tossing them on the ground. They impact noisily, caustically, another hint that I don't want to talk to her.

She doesn't take it. "You two were really amazing back there," she continues, "I was really impressed. Sokka's really improved, and you two as a team were incredible. I don't think I've ever seen two fighters that intense together."

"Yeah, well, we've been traveling together for awhile now," comes out, sounding a little too irritated. I don't want to talk to you. You're invading my space. Go away.

She laughs, apparently not reading the undertones. What do I have to do? Earthbend her? Jeez, she's almost as stupid as Sokka is. The silence builds, but now I welcome it like a close friend.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you," she stammers awkwardly, walking back towards Sokka, "And to tell you that you were amazing back there. I'm really looking forward to spending more time with you, Toph."

I say, "Mmm," or something equally intelligent as she walks away. It's just not right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jianguo, Captain of the Fire Nation Imperial Army:

Consciousness returns like a migraine, slowly, bitterly, and painfully. My head pounds

and screams, distracting me, but I fight through the pain to analyze what's going on. I can't feel my left arm at all, my legs are too far trapped in the rock to move, and my forehead is bleeding.

I slowly open my eyes, to take in my surroundings, but I shut them as soon as the image sharpens. Two Earth Kingdom soldiers stand over me, apparently on guard, and I don't want them to know that I'm conscious. Instead, I listen, and wait.

They speak of nothing particularly important, just banal trivialities of battle-glory and tragedy, apparently bored with their duties. After what seems like hours, my patience pays off.

"Listen, I want to go visit the sick bay, and see how General Dai is doing," one of them says, "He was hurt pretty bad."

"Yeah," the other agrees, "Let's go take a look. This guy isn't going anywhere."

I struggle to keep the smile from my face, waiting to hear their footsteps echo from far away before reopening my eyes. The room is dark: it must be twilight.

Slowly, but surely, I wiggle the fingers of my right hand, struggling against the pressure of rock and dirt. The sensation of pins and needles crawls painfully up and down my arm, but I clench my teeth and fight it down, continuing my struggle. Progress comes obnoxiously slow, but eventually, my fist is free to twist and turn within its rock cage.

Now begins the painful part.

The rock is too hard for me to wiggle any further out of. I only have one solution to free my right hand. The fire I summon to my hand burns and sears; I can almost feel the skin peeling back as I blow the rock from my hand and into the darkness. Breathing deeply, I block the stinging out, and try to focus. My eyes tear and my lungs panic, but I force it all down, because the worst is yet to come.

I stare at my ruined left arm. A disgusting black bruise has spidered over the sword wound; pinkish blood oozes slowly out of it. This is a good sign: no major veins or arteries were damaged, but several of the nerves must have been severed because there is no feeling whatsoever in my left arm below the elbow. I lack the resources to cut the useless limb from me, so there is only one option.

I am Jianguo! All that is great of the Fire Nation! I can do this! I steel myself with these platitudes, not truly believing any of them, but I grit my teeth and prepare. On a whim, I pull a strip of cloth from my waist with my burned hand, and place it in between my teeth to clench firmly down upon. I can't scream. I have to hold this in.

I focus, trying once more to center myself, but even moving my right hand to my left arm in preparation is a contest of will.

I have to do it. I can do it. For Sozin! For the Fire Nation! For the memory of Ozai, and Azula!

My singed hand clenches firmly against my upper forearm, pressing into the dirt that mummifies the rest of the limb. Hyperventilation sets in as I begin.

My muscled right arm jerks violently at my entombed left; I involuntarily gasp sharply in shock as I feel my split collarbone shift and shear within my body. Tendrils of pain lick out through my upper arm and chest, nerves fire electrically all throughout my body, my jaw tightens dangerously against the cloth in my mouth. I fight the blackness that is threatening to swamp me, coming to relieve me of the trauma and shock, combating my efforts every step of the way.

Defying all reason, I pull harder on my arm, forcing myself to stare intently at the cracks forming in the earthen barrier, and not at the grotesque moving bumps that are surely decorating my shoulder. I can feel fresh, hot blood begin to bubble and dribble down my chest, hear the grinding, crunching of earth, the soft pops of broken bones, the heavy sound of my breathing as I pull harder and harder, until finally, the useless thing breaches the ground and flops spastically onto my lap.

I swallow the scream that desperately wants to leave my throat, forcing myself to breathe evenly and stay awake.

After taking a break, and allowing the pain to settle into a dull, throbbing ache, I sit up. With my upper body free to move, my legs leave the dirt easily, and I roll to my feet, clutching my destroyed arm with my burnt one. As I rise, I stumble slightly, but retain control.

My shirt, earlier cast against the ground, forms a rudimentary sling that I tie shut with my mouth. I calmly stroll down the corridor to my office, keeping careful watch for soldiers, or any life at all. Its apparent that we lost the fortress, but there must have been survivors that escaped. They are my best hope. We will regroup and plan our next move.

I swiftly shut and lock the iron door behind me as I enter, careful to make as little noise as possible. Pangs of nausea begin deep in m stomach; not a good sign. I must be careful to stay awake.

The switch pulls easily, and the trap door swings open, giving me my escape route. This tunnel was not in the original plans; there is no way the Earth Kingdom could have known about it, and therefore, they will not be guarding the exit. It is not long before the cool night air greets me, boosting my morale and giving me fresh hope. Now I need to find those that escaped. The failsafe meeting place was always in the glen before the river, safely enshrouded behind large mountain rocks and foothills. The survivors will be there. Our cause is not through yet.

It is a twenty minute walk through the dense brush, but it seems like much, much longer as the deadening ache threatens me with unconsciousness more and more. Suddenly, the wonderfully melodious sound of military voices giving orders graces my ears. I have trained these soldiers so well!

"Captain Jianguo!"

"You survived!"

"What happened?"

I can ignore the lack of discipline in these flippant statements only because of the massive agony I am enduring and of how grateful I am to see them. A Private and a Corporal help me to a seat on a rock, as I begin my inquiries.

"Who is the highest ranking surviving officer? We must plan, if we are to escape the situation safely and regroup. Answer me, Corporal!" my voice is strong and solid, despite my weakness and injury, restoring the proper respect of rank in the surrounding soldiers. There cannot be more then forty of them. We were well and truly outsmarted this time.

"Sir, Lieutenant Wei has survived," the Corporal answers staunchly, "He has put us under orders to regroup until 0300. After that time, we move out to find a better location."

My gratitude increases. Wei survived, and is doing exactly what he should do. A smile comes to my worn and cracked lips; despite our losses, we can still pull together. Such is the spirit of the Fire Nation!

"Someone fetch him and bring him to me, immediately!" I bark, but I see my 1st Lieutenant approach me, followed by a gaggle of Sergeants. He has been having a meeting with the highest ranking officers. Good!

"Lieutenant Wei, I am truly grateful to see that you managed to escape," I say honestly, "We can regroup! We will join the other Imperialists, and find a way to extract revenge upon the injustices we suffered upon us this day!"

"Your injury is severe. It may turn gangrenous," he says, ignoring my blessings. Exactly how he should behave.

"It is true, I need some medical attention. These wounds will require some arduous healing," I acknowledge, pulling the sling aside so he may better look upon the cut.

"Sir, I apologize, but we cannot spare the time or the medical attention," my Lieutenant says apologetically, standing up and looking at the Sergeants. I catch his eyes with mine, see the calculation, the devotion, and I smile, warmly.

"It is difficult, I am sure, for you to make such a decision," I say. I normally have nothing but disgust for emotion of any kind pushing its way into conversation, but these times call for it. "The cause comes first. Very well, you will break camp, and I will strike out on my own. Omashu is very close to here. I will seek attention there, and rejoin you all later."

He pauses, before turning. His dark, beady eyes are cold, dark, calculating. Devotion? It is there, along with ambition, but in the most unfeeling way I have seen. A coldness begins in my stomach.

"Sir, I am deeply regretful, but we cannot allow that either," he says slowly, carefully choosing his words before he says them, "It would be disastrous if you were caught and interrogated by the Earth Kingdom soldiers. You simply must understand. General Xu's orders were quite clear; we were to meet south of Omashu. We cannot be found." General Xu's orders?

"What are you saying? Lieutenant Wei, I order you to answer me!" comes out primally, rife with fear and anger. I begin to rise to my feet, fighting the weakness of my condition, but firm hands grab my good arm and force me back into a sitting position. The Corporal who rescued me now turns his head away.

"Sir, it has been my greatest honor to serve under you," my 1st Lieutenant says genuinely, "and I will remember you fondly." Fear turns to terror, flying up and down my spine. I struggle against the man whose grip now traps me.

Wei's hand flicks nonchalantly. Two Spearmen advance, their weapons readied. Staunch, disciplined, well trained.

"Wait, _wait!_" I scream. They do not obey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And so ends Captain Jianguo! Man, just writing that scene made me feel all evil and dirty... I would never have thought myself capable of that kind of thinking! I kind of ranted Jianguo's descriptions at the beginning on purpose, to try and make him seem a little distracted and disconnected. Let me know if it worked, and if it read well!

One thing some of you have warned me about was shifting between perspectives too much, and I've tried to cut back, but I did it on purpose with this one, because battle is chaos, and moving between the characters will hopefully add a bit of that in the way its read. But hey, if I was wrong, let me know! You guys have been incredibly constructive and helpful so far!

I know, it was a tad graphic at times, but I felt it would be dishonest to Sokka to hide the violence. He said it himself, his sword is a killing weapon and he doesn't have the luxury of being able to stun. Overall, I was really trying to capture several aspects of Sokka's fighting style with this piece. First, I wanted to show that his mind was his greatest weapon, and that his sword and boomerang are just tools and not the end-all be-all of his fighting style. Second, I wanted Sokka to have his moment of being the BAMF (haha I love that stupid acronym), and show that five years of fighting and living on the run had to have made him a pretty awesome fighter. Last, and most importantly, I wanted to show that his greatest strength came from fighting alongside Toph.

One reason I didn't really talk much about that partnership from Toph's or Sokka's perspective was that I wanted it to be implicit; they both know each other so well that there's no need to dwell on how incredibly they fight together or anything like that. I was relying on the moments and I really hoped it worked! Let me know what y'all think!

Sorry again, Tokkans, but I can't make Suki be a total bitch, because she isn't one. I had the chance, I know, but I've got to be honest to the characters, and let them play out for themselves (and yes, this means no convenient deaths, as well)! Oh, and to play up the drama here, Sokka's perspective is not going to be seen for awhile. I don't want to give what he's thinking away, or it ruins the tension! But don't worry, Toph will have her moments of glory before the story is out!

Speaking of the story, don't worry, there's still plenty to come! We've got a long road ahead of us still! I've got to know, did anyone expect this from Wei at the end? When did you know that he was going to kill Jianguo? Hopefully, if I wrote the character right, you as the reader couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the Captain of the White Fire there at the end. Betrayed by your right-hand man and your own ideologies! Man does that suck! Hah, and I almost let him get away, too (once again, I hope that the violence wasn't too much, especially when he ripped his arm out of the ground. I flinched when I was writing that...)

Alright, I'm done yapping. I really hope y'all enjoyed this one as much as the last! (The last one made Release clear 50 reviews and 1000 hits, thanks so much guys! You are all incredible and have inspired me to work hard and keep my schedule!). Now my obligatory little preview:

Up next: Suki vs. Toph in competing for Sokka's affection, the re-emergence of General Xu, and the promotion of Captain Wei! Hooray! Hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior:

"We brought you something," Aang tells me, as a well-meaning, childish grin flowers on his small face. I return the expression in a quizzical fashion, unsure, but it quickly fades into a surge of elation as I recognize the bundle in his hands.

"Oh, Aang," I stammer gratefully, as Katara approaches and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we figured you might be here, and you might miss these," she says, as the Avatar passes the package over to me.

The robes of the Kyoshi Warriors. I unfold the garments delicately, staring lovingly at the deep forest green of the clothes, and the ash-black of the plated armor. Memories flash of the forested village, the sweat of the training room, the grandiose and majestic Unagi, and the scent of the pine trees as I fondly rub against the rough warm wool.

"Thank you all so much," I say, "I can't even tell you how much I've missed these."

"We thought so," Aang agrees, sheepishly turning away, "Let's just go find Sokka and Toph."

Sokka. Just seeing him again made my heart feel as though it would beat out of my chest. His oafish, arrogant, sarcastic nature was still very much intact, and yet he had matured in such an empowering and masculine way since I had last seen him. I melted inside when his hand clasped over my mouth and he stared into my eyes.

And how hard he fought! I'd never seen Sokka move like that; he's definitely not the pushover he was when I first met him on Kyoshi Island. His new sword was like a thin black blur as he went after the Captain, and I couldn't help but pull him into my arms when I pushed out of the cell.

I know, it was a mistake. It was too soon, and there's been so many unpleasant surprises for him as far as I'm concerned; I knew it even before he pulled away in surprise and shock. But it's ok, because I understand that he's going to need some time to readjust and get used to having me around again. He's been put through so much, and I just want to be right by his side as he recovers.

He's been sitting with Toph at General Dai's bedside all day, ever since getting cleaned up. As the three of us move into the hospital wing, I see the pair conversing amiably with the newly awakened General. Crusted, soiled bandages litter the floor around him: he must be in terrible pain from his lost arm, but Sokka's demeanor has helped to keep his spirits up. What a guy!

A crooked smile adorns his tanned face, accompanied by the raised eyebrow and cast dimples of a sarcastic comment. Toph snickers lightly behind him, while the General guffaws in his deep booming voice.

"Oh how good it is to be free again, to experience the joys of levity and sarcasm!" Dai comments wordily, "Left arm or no, it is so good to be released!"

"Well, General, its good to see that your spirits are back up," I say, taking a seat on a chair opposite him. His already massive smile seems to broaden as he looks over at me, making him appear for all the world like a well-meaning old grandfather.

"Ah, Suki! Our fair double-agent, it is good to see you outside of your Fire Nation garb!" he splutters, moving his great white beard to better look at me.

"General Dai, its been a long time," Aang says behind me, as Katara comes up to take his arm. The worn, old General's small, dark eyes glisten as he stares at the group of us. Freedom must taste so sweet to the aging man; he had been in this prison ever since the fall of Ba Sing Se. If anyone deserved to be rescued, it was him.

"Indeed it has, Avatar Aang," he replies wistfully, "Indeed it has."

"Oh, they gave you your robes back," Sokka observes, catching the garments cradled underneath my arm, "Do they feel weird to hold again? After so long?"

Questions like these put me off my guard. I don't want to dwell on my disappearance. I want to talk about the present, and the future, but the past still seems so prevalent in his mind. Oh well. It's definitely understandable, and it's just something I'm going to have to work through.

"Not really," I say, "These feel more like my clothes than anything I've worn for these last two or three years. I feel like I'd never left you guys."

"Blah blah blah, they're just clothes," Toph laughs sarcastically, "They're all the same."

I chuckle despite myself. I've got to admit, Toph's earned a great deal of my respect and admiration since I saw her again, and not just because of her Earthbending skill. She's got such a succinct and intelligent way of looking at things. I've never met anyone with more common sense.

"Yeah, I guess they are," I agree, but Toph's expression remains stoic and unyielding. I get the feeling that she doesn't like me too much, but I know that she has reason to be suspicious. Not only have I been undercover without her or Sokka knowing for the past year or so, but I also completely melted down during his fight with Jianguo. I know I can regain her trust, though, and I'll do everything I can in order to achieve it.

"Avatar Aang!" a voice calls out, pulling me from my trance. A soldier is running full boar down the hospital hallway to meet us, panting with exertion, his steel armor rattling noisily as he sprints. Surprised, the group all turns to meet him.

"General Heung has important news for you!" the man wheezes, coming to rest with his hands on his knees, "He's requested your presence immediately!"

"Ok," Aang stammers, obviously a little embarrassed at the trouble the soldier has gone to, "We'll go meet with him immediately."

"You're damn right we will," Sokka says dangerously, his smile evaporating. That intense, powerful look has sprung to life in his eyes again, just like when he took down Jianguo. The good mood dissipates into the atmosphere as everyone realizes the caliber of the imminent confrontation, and we solemnly go to meet it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The veranda where General Heung has set up his camp is not far from the hospital wing. It sits on what is by far the prettiest view of the forest and water below, overhanging a steep drop and lying pleasantly above a pool caused by an underground river. He looks up at us as we approach, but drops his eyes nervously when he sees me walking next to Sokka and Toph. Sokka's pace begins to increase.

"Ah, yes, Master Sokka, my compliments to you on your succesful-" is as far as he gets before Sokka's fist embeds itself in his nose. Blood rockets from it as his knees give way and he collapses to the ground, his face a mixture of surprise and rage.

"Why you insubordinate little bastard!" he exclaims, as he pulls himself to his feet. Sokka stands firmly in front of him as Heung advances, waiting for the stone and dirt that rockets out of the ground and pins the General harmlessly above the floor. A smirk alights Toph's face as she slowly walks to his side.

"I did what I had to do to-" Heung squawks like an angry chicken, fighting against the rock that binds him.

"You did what you had to do to save your own skin!" Sokka seethes, through clenched teeth, "If you ever, _ever _withhold information like that from me, or any of my friends again, you will be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

Nobody moves, on either side. Aang and Katara look slightly fearful, and the guards surrounding Heung look unsure of what to do. Their leader dangles like an odd ornament, kicking his legs out uselessly against the sandstone cell that Toph has imprisoned him in.

"Do you understand me?" Sokka repeats, not backing down in the slightest.

"Yes, I understand you," General Heung spits at him, obviously disgusted at his inability to act. The rock gives way, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground in an ornately garbed lump. He scrambles to his feet, with pure hatred in his eyes before resuming his formal, militaristic posture. Sokka tosses a towel in his direction.

"Here, dust yourself off and wipe your nose," he mutters, turning on his heel and taking a spot by Aang. The sullen quiet pervades throughout the room, oddly mollified by Toph's barely disguised laughter, until Katara speaks up.

"So, what was this information that you needed to tell us?" she asks, reaching hard to destroy the quiet. A nasal, dignified sigh hisses from Heung's nose, as he wipes the slowly dribbling blood from it.

"Jianguo has been found, dead and mutilated in the forest," he says, unfazed by the shocking news, "From the looks of the tracks, and the newly made wounds on his body, it appears that he was mauled by Platypus Bears. He was in an open glen about a half mile from the mountain; undoubtedly he stumbled across a family, and was attacked. Nevertheless, he is now dead."

"Unbelievable," Aang says softly, taken aback. Despite myself, I can't help but feel a little sorry for the Captain. Platypus Bears can be very violent, and getting torn apart by one could not have been a pleasant way to go.

"I agree, Aang," Sokka says suddenly, bringing his chin to rest on his hand, "It seems awfully convenient for him to escape only to get mauled."

"I don't think that convenience has anything to do with it," General Heung observes dryly, over-annunciating the word 'convenient' . His finger twirls diligently through the folds of his mustache, curling it and pulling it apart.

"I don't either, and that's what I'm saying," Sokka persists, "Listen, Katara, Toph and I have been in this surrounding forest for over three days, and have neither seen nor heard any evidence of _any _animal activity whatsoever. Why would a nest of Platypus Bears be resting in a glen right by the mountain? It doesn't make any sense."

"You know, he's right," Toph agrees, moving over to stand by him, "I'd have felt something if there were Platypus Bears. Those things are big and clunky and leave a whole lot of vibrations for me to pick up."

"Well, if Platypus Bears didn't kill Jianguo, who did?" Aang asks, perplexed. I'll admit, I'm slightly confused as well. Who else would have had cause to kill him and pin it on animals?

"I don't know," Sokka answers enigmatically, "I'm just saying that it couldn't have been Platypus Bears."

"Well, that's not exactly very helpful, is it?" Heung inquires incredulously, rolling his eyes and turning away. I chuckle inwardly at Sokka's ability to anger the people around him: Heung's formal politeness has been dropped almost completely.

"Avatar Aang!" a voice calls out, as another runner sprints over to us.

"Yeesh, deja vu," Toph mutters under her breath, as the man closes the distance between us at breakneck speed. He approaches with an animal on his arm: closer inspection reveals a crimson messenger hawk with a piece of parchment tied to its open leg. The noble bird lifts its head up airily, flapping its wings to keep its balance on the bobbing form of the tired soldier.

"Hawky!" Sokka exclaims delightedly, pulling the bird to his arm, "It's good to see you again!"

"You got a messenger hawk?" I ask, surprised. Sokka looks at me, nonplussed, before realizing my question and nodding. The parchment crinkles noisily as Sokka unties and removes it from the hawk's outstretched leg, bringing it before his cobalt blue eyes and reading intently.

"What's it say?" Toph asks impatiently, poking Sokka in the shoulder. His head comes up, and I feel the shock and horror that is on his face begin to ice my stomach over. Aang and Katara read it too, waiting for the answer.

"Well, what does it say?" Heung asks, his anger forgotten as the severity touches him.

"Guys..." he starts, turning to face Aang and Katara, "Fire Lord Kaizo has been assassinated. The Fire Nation is on the brink of civil war again."

Katara gasps, clapping a stunned hand to her mouth, before turning to Aang. He looks grim, worn, and tired; not at all like the childish, fun loving monk who wrestled with the Unagi so many years ago. He groans, defeated and gritty, gripping the sides of his forehead and rubbing volatilely.

"Aang," Katara says sweetly and soothingly, draping her arms across his shoulders, "It'll be ok. It won't be so bad." He doesn't move in her grasp, merely allows her to hold him, seeming much older than he actually is.

"Look, this time, we'll go with you," Sokka says, "Together, I'm sure we can help out the Fire Nation. You two won't have to go it alone this time." His voice is caring and kind, much more mature and considerate than I remember him being.

"Yeah, it'll be like old times! If we fixed Ba Sing Se, we can fix the Fire Nation," Toph agrees, clapping Aang on the shoulder. Suddenly, in a move that oddly irks me, she snakes her arms around Sokka's right one, and leads him over to the group. Rather than resist, which is what I would expect, he allows himself to be led, as though on a leash. Confusion worms its way to my mind, but I quell it down and walk to join them.

"Guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do," Aang says sadly, "But we all know it can't work that way. Some of us need to get Suki to safety. She can't stay alone, now that the Loyalists know that she's a double-agent."

"Wait, what?" I stammer, slightly angered by his lack of faith, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I can take care of myself! I don't need a babysitter! Let's just go to the Fire Nation, like Sokka said. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that is that it'll get you killed," Sokka says sadly, turning away from me, "We all know that you're a capable fighter, but these Loyalists have agents everywhere, and its been extremely difficult to stop their assassinations in the past. Sure, in a one-on-one fight, you could take just about anybody, but what if someone plants a bomb under your house? What if you get knifed while your back is turned in a market? They don't fight fair."

He's right; I know he's right, but I can't stand being a burden to anyone. I push some brown hair out of my face, tightening my arm's hold on the uniform I'm cradling.

"Well, where would it be safe, then?" I ask, sighing in exasperation, "There can't be anywhere, except maybe the North or South Pole, that they won't have some agents."

General Heung begins to shift uncomfortably, swaying from side to side and worrying over his beard. He wipes more blood away from his nose as he says, "Well, I will go to begin investigating Jianguo's death. I leave you to your business, Avatar." He gives a short, perfunctory bow; it must be near rudeness for a man as formal as General Heung.

"What about Kyoshi Island?" Katara asks suddenly, her eyes lighting up at the idea, "That would have to be the safest place for you! You're practically a town hero there."

The idea brings a smile to my face, accompanying the warm nostalgia that came with my new clothes. Seeing the Kyoshi Warriors again, after so long, would be amazing! Maybe I could get Sokka to stay with me. We could build a life close to his homeland. That thought brings rushes of love and pleasure up and down my spine, aided by the flowering smile on his face.

"That's a good idea," he says, "The other Kyoshi warriors are more than capable, and nobody there would _ever _give you away." The warrior paces quickly over to Heung's massive oaken table with the determination of purpose in his actions. He grabs the largest parchment there and unfurls it noisily, revealing a large map of the Earth Kingdon outlined in green. Kyoshi Island makes a small little moon in the lower half.

"It's a straight shot south from here," he begins, outlining the route with his index finger, "Maybe a week or so. We just need to go through the forest, here, and then take a ship from this port city. No trouble."

"That works," Toph agrees genially, "So how do we get her there?"

They all look as though they're going to ponder it for a moment, so I blurt out, "Sokka could take me." Everyone looks at me, Aang with a big smile on his face, but Sokka with hesitation and caution. It's ok. I know he needs time to accept me again, and this journey will help us a lot.

"I think I should go, too," Toph adds quickly. She must have sensed Sokka's pause, but to be honest, this doesn't disappoint me. I like Toph, and it could make the trip all the more fun. Plus, she sure seems to be able to loosen Sokka up. "They'll need a bender, just to be safe, and afterwards, we can head out to the Fire Nation to help you guys out."

That doesn't sound so appealing, but I know that Sokka will go for it, just to help out his friends. One look at Aang reveals that he doesn't want to lose his family for long, and I realize how selfish it is of me to think about starting a life with Sokka just yet. I nod in agreement, resolving in my mind to make sure that I do not get left behind when they leave for the Fire Nation.

"Ok," Sokka agrees, having had no say in the matter whatsoever, "Let's do it then. You two take Appa and Hawky, and send word to us if anything, absolutely anything, goes awry and you need us. We'll make our trek, then come back to meet you. Sound good?"

Everyone, including me, nods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wei, 1st Lieutenant in the Fire Nation Imperial Army:

Weariness tugs firmly at my eyelids as I snap to attention, giving a quick and powerful salute to General Xu, who paces before me. His half smile irks me, sends fears and chills irrationally up and down my spine. He pauses before speaking to me, taking the time for a long, leisurely look at the surrounding forest. I can see why the Captain disliked him.

"Very effective job, Lieutenant Wei," he says playfully, almost mockingly, "Your exit strategy proved most effective. How many men do you have here, capable for battle?"

"Forty-three, sir!" I fire back, careful not to allow my sleepiness to seep into my voice. I have been awake for thirty-six hours, working non-stop to move the troops without being spotted.

"Forty-three," he repeats, as his permanent, sickly smile widens, "Enough for a Company, I believe. Very well! Ccongratulations, Captain Wei, you have just been promoted."

I know that I should be elated at this news, but the way he says it stops my ebullience. I resolve to remember what the Captain could not: that I am completely and utterly expendable in Xu's eyes. This man's cold, calculating mind views me as a tool and nothing more. Very well, with this knowledge and my own craftiness, I will seek to dethrone him, and take measures to protect myself. He paces languidly in front of me, his dark, squinting eyes scanning my person in a very unsettling fashion. I wish for nothing more at the moment then to collapse on the ground and sleep.

"Tell me something, Captain," he drawls, putting an emphasis on the title that comes across almost patronizingly, "Was it difficult, ordering the death of Captain Jianguo?"

I diligently keep my attention, struggling to find the answer to this question. My eyes flick nervously at his unwavering ones, and I realize that he already knows the truth. Dishonestly will win me nothing at this point.

"It was one of the most difficult things I've ever done, sir," I answer truthfully, but I am careful to keep any trace of emotion from my voice. "Captain Jianguo was a perfect example of everything a Fire Nation soldier should be, and I highly respected him."

He keeps his withered smile, calculating, pondering. "But you were still able to do it." It is not a question, but I answer anyways.

"Yes, sir."

"Very good," he oozes, adjusting his topknot and insignia, "Respect and admiration are valuable traits to have for a superior insofar as they do not interfere with one's ability to follow orders and benefit the cause. Captain Jianguo was not without his flaws: arrogance, and the stupidity caused by it were the most prevalent. I warned him of the possibility of an underhanded strategy, but he believed himself to be too intelligent to be caught unawares. Because of that, he hurt the cause and became useless, and his elimination was mandatory. I would have had him executed whether or not he was injured."

This speech is intended to scare me, but my realization of the strategy does not prevent it from working. This man has no heart, whatsoever. I will have to be very, very careful to ensure that I keep an escape outlet for myself. Xu has no cause, other then self-advancement, and I will not forget this.

"But not all is lost," the General continues, never losing his grin, "In fact, our contingency plan is continuing most effectively. Lord Kaizo's assassination went very smoothly, and now we have our chance to strike effectively."

"You have another plan, sir?" I ask, surprised. This man never ceases.

"Oh yes. One that will take advantage of everything Jianguo failed to realize," he says, delighted, "Go get some sleep, Captain, because I will require your full attention when I relay to you your next mission."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior:

I'm walking quickly down the foreboding stone passageway, like I had so many times before, when my eyes catch my reflection in a pool of water. I look so different now, even disregarding the lack of makeup, almost as though the uniform doesn't fit me. The wool's scratchiness feels familiar, the heavy weight of the armor plates seems as though it has always been a part of me, but something about my image seems hazy and unfocused. I laugh quietly to myself as I turn away and continue down the passage. Starting now, I will return to Kyoshi Island and become once again the Kyoshi Warrior that Sokka remembers.

A cursory practice with the shining bronze fans I uncovered revealed that I had lost none of my former skill. If anything, I've become more versatile because of my experience with spears and swords. I can't wait to spar with Sokka a little, and show him how I have improved as well!

I break into daylight, and the image my eyes adjust to is a happy and emotional one. The group hug that these folks always seem to engage in whenever they have to depart, or whenever they return to each other. Even Sokka looks as though he has become accustomed to it, even as though he enjoys it. The golden morning light illuminates them like the reflection in my fans, a warm, and wholesome feeling. These people have been through so much together. I just hope that I can find a place within their family.

"Well, I'm ready," I say, announcing my presence as the group turns to face me. Katara smiles lovingly at me in my old clothes, while Aang and Sokka nod appreciatively.

"Wow, Suki, it looks as though you never left Kyoshi Island," she says affectionately, "Those clothes really fit."

"Yeah, I'm glad we got them for you," Aang adds warmly, scooping his glider up and off of the ground. His bald head reflects the light into my eyes.

"Am I missing something?" Toph asks, obviously annoyed, causing Sokka to snicker.

Appa groans loudly as he comes to a halt behind Aang, falling to his stomach lazily. Katara takes his hand in hers as the pair climb aboard him, resting in the saddle and tying down their baggage. Aang takes his place at the reigns, the arrow on his forehead matching Appa's symmetrically while the great Flying Bison snorts again, showing his great white teeth and massive pink tongue. They are like an image from an epic painting.

Toph and Sokka walk to be by them as they begin to lift off. I follow and stand behind them as Sokka yells, "Ok guys, be safe! We'll meet up with you again before you know it! Just remember to send Hawky if anything happens!"

"Good bye," Aang acknowledges, nodding. His deep gray eyes carry the melancholy of a lifelong enforcer, the tired peacemaker inhabiting the body of a young man. Katara begins to wave sadly, a sweet smile cresting over her face.

"It won't be long!" she hollers over the din, as they begin to disappear. Even Toph begins to wave at them, smiling sadly. It's heartbreaking to see the family broken apart. I can't wait until we all come together again.

"No, it won't," Sokka says softly. My hand slips into his, almost at the same time that Toph's does. He squeezes both firmly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road seems warm and encouraging as we walk down it, bearing our large packs and respective weapons. The countryside opens up kindly, inviting us in, giving us the strength of the journey. Just the warm scent of the pine trees decorating our way is enough to lift our spirits.

"Well, here we are again," Sokka says, looking at Toph, "How long ago was it since your feet stopped getting blisters? I can already feel 'em coming on mine."

"I can't remember ever having any," she answers, "They're pretty tough."

"Must be like baked leather," I comment, smiling, "Have you ever worn shoes?"

"Never," she answers simply, as we keep walking. The ground crunches softly underfoot, breaking the chirping harmonies of birds in the trees. A small breeze blows gently across our backs.

"Sure is pretty out here," I comment, as we crest a hill and get a view of the landscape. A solid green blanket, marred only by the thin brown road, decorates the valley.

"Whoop-dee-doo," Toph says sarcastically, scrunching up her nose. Sokka grins mischievously.

"What's the matter, Toph?" he asks innocently, turning to face her and walking sideways, "Don't you think that it's pretty out here? Oh, wait, I forgot, you're blind!" He laughs inanely at his stupid joke. It's adorable.

"Better to be blind than stupid," Toph mutters dangerously, "And I'd think that insulting the greatest Earthbender in the world seems a little stupid. Don't you?" A small flicker of a smirk is the only evidence that she's not completely serious.

"Oo, Sokka, I'd be careful," I warn him in a childish sing-song voice, but he doesn't listen.

"Why, is the Boulder around? I'd better be keep an eye out!" he says, around the loud, booming laughter that bubbles out of his throat. Toph's blank expression disappears as her jaw drops in shock, but he is oblivious to it. I start to laugh too, and take a step back as I realize that she is about to retaliate.

And she does, spectacularly. Out of nowhere, she slams her foot on the ground, and Sokka disappears. I rush around her, thinking to find him splayed out on the ground, but instead, I find his head poking surreally out of the ground, like a weird plant. He yelps indignantly, obviously struggling underneath the ground as his head and neck arch back and forth violently. My small little chirrups dissolve into open, unstoppable giggles as he squawks indignantly.

"Toph! Let me go!"

"I wonder if a Sokka tree will grow, if we water him," I say through convulsions, as Toph grins evilly and approaches his leftover head.

She bends down to his level, smacks his cheek lightly, and says, "Now, Sokka, whose the greatest Earthbender in the world?" A scowl forms on his face as he struggles harder then ever.

"No!" he shrieks, mouthing the word slowly and emphatically, "I'm not playing this game! Let me go!"

Her grin widens impossibly, making her look like a sadistic doll as she stands back up.

"Hmm, maybe we need to bury him deeper if we want to grow a Sokka tree," she says playfully. A pillar of earth shoots out of the ground underneath her elbow, allowing her to lean on it as she calmly places her foot directly onto Sokka's face. He sputters indignantly as she rubs the dirt and grit in between her toes into his nose and mouth, giggling.

"Toph!" he shouts, twisting his face away from her big toe, "Stop it!"

"Whose the greatest Earthbender in the world?" she insists. An unidentifiable yellow...thing...suddenly becomes visible in the crux of two of her toes, as she works Sokka's face over. He sees it at the same time I do, and redoubles his efforts to avoid it. It twists and tears in half lazily and disgustingly, like clay, as she maneuvers it towards his nose.

"Toph! Toph is!" he pleads, straining his neck back as far as it will go. Toph uses the opportunity to get the whole of her filthy foot on top of his face.

"Toph is what?" she repeats sweetly, letting up slightly.

"Oh, come on!" he hollers angrily, but as the soft yellow paste comes closer and closer to his face, he shrieks, "Ok! Toph is the greatest Earthbender in the world!"

"Good," she coos, relenting finally. He pants desperately as she places her foot back on the ground and forces the pillar back into the earth, crossing her arms and reveling in his discomfort. He begins to open his mouth, as if to say something, but she walks over, grabs the head of his hair, and pulls steadily upwards, moving the ground out of her way as she pulls him to the surface. He lands in a very awkward position, with his butt prostrated up in the air and his face in the dirt. My little giggles evolve into open guffaws, as I clutch my ribs and try to suppress them.

"Toph, you have the most disgusting feet I've ever seen!" he fires at her indignantly, dusting off his hands and wiping his face frantically and violently.

"I try," she says coolly, turning to continue walking down the road. He races after her, dust and grit flying off his clothes like smoke, and I rush to catch up.

"I'm going to get you back for that!" he sputters, glaring daggers at her, "Somehow, some way, you're going to pay for it!"

"I'm quaking, Snoozles," she drips sarcastically, resting her elbows over her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water pool glows exuberantly in the sunlight: aquamarine reflections dance upon the shadowed areas, as fish swim carefree in the depths. Sokka pulls his filthy shirt up and over his head as he nears the water, testing the temperature with his finger. Despite myself, I can't help but stare at him as he edges slowly into the water, wincing at the icy coldness that seeps up his leggings and onto his chest. He is thin, but well-defined; a clear set of muscles fight fervently against his scrawny stomach, emphasized by the lines of his biceps, strewn over his shoulder line as he slowly pushes himself deeper into the water. His face is alight with expression, wincing as the new depth surprises him, breathing deep as he prepares himself for the next step.

"Sokka, why do we need to stop here again?" Toph whines, taking a seat next to him, and dropping her feet lazily into the water with a splash.

"Because, I'm getting a rash from all the dirt and grit you buried me in!" he argues, shooting daggers at her. He begins to shiver slightly from the cold, and a wicked idea forms in my head. They get to prank each other, why not me?

I slip away quietly, using the skills I learned as a Kyoshi and a spy to make my way to the top of the rocky outcropping by the pool. The small, hard gravel pressures my feet painfully as I pull my boots off, causing me to wonder how Toph manages so easily, as I pull the heavy robe and armor from my back to rest them silently behind the rock. I straighten my thick black undergarments firmly before taking my place on the rock, roughly ten feet above the big deep pool. I have heard from people before that I am beautiful, and I've got to be honest and say that I'm not completely above enjoying the fact that Sokka sees me in the same way.

"Hey, where's Suki?" I hear Sokka ask, as Toph, clearly sensing what I'm about to do, gets up and moves far away from the pool. A big smile adorns my face as my teeth firmly place themselves on my lower lip and I propel myself off of the rock.

"Cannonball!" I shriek in warning as I tuck my legs in, shutting my eyes in preparation for the impact.

It comes in an icy rush, as I feel the water satisfyingly explode above me into the warm sunlight of early spring, and a yelp come from the prudent Sokka. I almost immediately regret my action as I instantly freeze in the cold water, feeling goose bumps rush up and down my body in tightly clustered packs. I come up, laughing and shuddering simultaneously as I hear Sokka begin to complain.

"Suki! Th-this w-water is freezing!" he shivers, as his teeth clatter together noisily.

"Suck it up, Sokka," I hear Toph comment, as she resumes her place near the deep end, placing her feet in the water. A small smirk hits her face, and I feel like I've made a major success by soaking poor Sokka.

I feel the wonderful grip of numbness begin to take over as I paddle out towards the center of the pool, splashing around and treading water as Sokka comes out to meet me. His strokes are even and efficient as he swims, measured and calculating, just like his fighting style. He takes a deep breath and dives underneath, swimming several lengths of himself down into the water before resurfacing.

"Man, that's refreshing after the coldness goes away!" he says, but he signals me suddenly, letting me know he doesn't want to speak loud enough for Toph to hear. He treads water noisily, allowing the splatter to carry over our voices as he mouths, "I'm going to get Toph. Keep splashing over here so she doesn't hear me swim over to her!"

I smile as I wonder what he's thinking, and nod, but I can't help the pang of jealousy that echoes in my gut. He's going to go and play a joke on Toph, but mine has already been forgotten. My swimming becomes loud and obnoxious, creating enough volume to account for two swimmers paddling out in the water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

Man, I don't know what to think about how this past day has gone. It's been a day since we left that mountain prison, and I'm not sure if I'm winning or not.

I've been bullying him, as usual, and thoroughly enjoying every moment of it. I especially liked rubbing my foot across his face; not only was his panic absolutely adorable, but it gave me an image of him that I don't think I've ever caught before. I could feel his nose, how far it came from his face, how his mouth moved, how his eyebrows scrunched together when he made different facial expressions. It was actually kind of tough to take my foot away, when he finally relented, because I wanted to feel more and get a better idea of everything that makes him him.

But I knew as soon as we came to this little pool in the middle of the forest that I had at least partially made a mistake. If he hadn't been so filthy and dirty, we could probably have avoided it, but as it was, he immediately stripped off his shirt and started in. I can't help but envy Suki, in a whole bunch of ways. She gets to see him, gets to take in exactly what he looks like without having to place a hand on him. She also gets to enjoy him seeing her. I knew that that was at least part of what was going through her mind as she peeled her robe off, letting Sokka see her in only her undergarments. It's not fair, and it's not something I can do. But despite this, I still couldn't help but laugh a little when she soaked him. I feel like my sense of humor has betrayed me.

Now I can hear them splashing together out in the middle of the pool somewhere, and I can feel the ripples of their enjoyment through the waves lapping up my shins and kissing my knees. I want so bad to be out there, but I have no way of doing so.

Fear and surprise suddenly shoot through my body as I feel something wrap around my ankle, enticing an uncharacteristic scream from my lips and a moment of rigid panic. It jerks me down into the depths; I manage to shut my mouth and lungs, but I can't stop the grip of the icy water from shooting into my nose and up my spine. My arms flail in the water, but I suddenly feel strong arms relent and wrap themselves around my waist, holding me and carrying me through the water. The little vibrations that travel through the water and into my body through his arms are enough to reveal that it is Sokka, and the heat that rises to my cheeks seems almost enough to raise the temperature of the water around me. His hands shift, as I can feel his fingers press into my stomach and the small of my back, lifting me from the water and into the sunlight, instantly warming my entire body. I can't remember any time that I've ever felt more happy to be in someone else's control: I hate powerlessness, but I feel safe and protected in his arms, held like a mermaid above the water. I breathe and snort at the same time, trying to expel the unwanted water from my nasal passages as Sokka's throaty laughter begins, and realization dawns on me.

"Sokka! You...you...I can't believe you!" I bark at him, both angry at the joke he's played on me and embarrassed at the contact we just shared. My legs pound the water of the shallows angrily, splashing them up into the air and across my face, as a fuzzy image of the world around me appears in my head. The soft, muddy ground underwater is just enough for it.

"I told you!" he answers gleefully, clapping his hands and splashing back into the water, to swim safely away from me, "I told you I would get you back, and now you're soaked from head to toe!" Suki's laughter echoes into his, compounding my frustration and embarrassment.

I angrily swipe the water from my face as I begin my trek through the water back to shore. I'm going to kill him. If it takes me the rest of my life, I'm going to repay him for this. He knows I hate swimming!

"Aw, c'mon Toph, don't be mad," he says too sweetly, instigating my anger further, "I pulled you into the shallows, didn't I?"

"I'm going to kill you, Sokka," I spit at him evilly, filling the words with as much danger as I can summon, "This isn't over! I'm going to get you back!"

"I'm quaking, Toph," he says mockingly. I storm out of the water back onto the rock, turning my back so that he can't see the smile on my face. At least, it is there, until I realize that he is swimming back to be with Suki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My good moods have faded drastically as the days have gone on. Suki always seems to be there to coddle Sokka or touch Sokka or fawn over Sokka at every possible opportunity, consistently taking his attention away from joking with me. It's been three days since he pulled me into the water and held me in his arms. It doesn't matter what his intentions were, he still held me and I still enjoyed it.

The cool night air causes a breathy warm mist to come out of our mouths as we huddle against our small fire, in silence but for the chattering form of Suki across the flames, telling Sokka some story that he is invariably interested in. I catch a small piece of gravel in between my toes and caress it back and forth in the dirt, making little pulsations in the ground that let me read the spatter of the flames and the activity of small insects that burrow their way into the log behind me. Sokka is staring idly at something in the air, probably a moth, while Suki continues to talk. Her voice gives me enough noise to feel his attention shift back and forth from her to the butterfly, but I don't really listen until I hear the subject of her monologue switch from herself to Sokka.

"I don't know if I told you this, Sokka," she begins, "But you were really amazing in that fight with Jianguo. I'm sorry about the things I said...I was just scared for you, but I know now that you didn't need it. You were really tough, and really brave."

Something about the way that just rolls off of her tongue causes a quick little snort to come from my nose; something I instantly regret as I feel both of their eyes on me.

"What does that mean?" Suki asks, a little bit of irritation edging into her voice. Sokka furtively glances to the both of us, not saying anything.

"Nothing," I reply, trying to laugh as I say it, to lighten up the situation, "It was just kind of funny how you said it, was all."

"How was it funny?" she persists. Oh jeez, I've really made her angry. Normally, I'd use the opportunity to pounce on her, but I can't do that with Sokka around. He tries hard to sink back into the background and not play a role in the conversation at all, with limited success.

"I don't know," I say defensively, the levity disappearing, "It was just funny. You just kind of cooed it to him."

"I don't see why it's funny," she maintains staunchly, rising to her feet, "You know, I have been nothing but nice to you this whole trip, but it seems like every chance you get, you have to try and undermine the things that I say. What's the problem, Toph?"

Ok. I've been keeping my cool about her as best as I've been able, and I've gone out of my way not to say anything mean to her Hearing this kind of thing come out of her mouth makes the anger that's never too far from the surface with regards to her spit and fizzle like heated grease.

"What?" I start angrily, my voice rising proportionally to my temper, "In case you haven't noticed, I treat everyone like this. What, you want me to baby you and coddle you? Always step around you because you're so much different then everybody else? Suck it up!"

Sokka scrambles to his feet and begins to plow through the forest behind us. "I'm going to go and get more firewood," he lies, as he scurries away to dodge the explosion.

"You do not treat me like everybody else!" she spits at me, "With Sokka it's always a joke, and with Katara and Aang it's always at least with some respect, but you haven't treated me with anything but barely disguised contempt since we've been traveling! I respect you! Why don't you respect me?"

"Respect?" I question angrily, standing up to meet her, "For your information, I _have _respected you, but maybe it gets a little sickening watching you do nothing but fawn over Sokka all the time! That's why I laughed at you, because it's disgusting and patronizing!"

She lets out an indignant yelp, as she walks right up next to me. The heat of the flames is nearly burning, but I bear it without flinching in order to face down the harridan. I can feel her heart race, I can feel the scowl on her face as she angrily towers over me, using the full advantage of her height.

"For _your _information," she mocks, hissing the words like an angry snake, "I say those things because I mean them! I say them because they're _not _patronizing, but because he deserves to actually _know_ that I respect him and that I appreciate him!"

"Don't you dare act like I don't appreciate him, don't you dare!" I fire at her in kind, jabbing her in the chest with two of my fingers, "You're the one who panicked and nearly got him killed! It took me beating some sense in to you to get you to come around, so don't act like your little miss perfect!"

"Oh, I know I was wrong, but I've admitted it to him, and I've admitted it to you," she defends, "And I can't do anything more about that. But what's the point of having faith in someone if you don't ever _tell _them?"

I open my mouth to retort, but nothing wants to come out. My brain clinks weakly, trying desperately to come up with something, as my mouth gapes stupidly like a caught fish's. I allow my scowl to deepen, trying to cover up the realization that echoes inside of me, but I can't. She's right, and I know it.

"You can't answer, can you?" she pursues relentlessly, "It doesn't matter how much he is worth to you if he doesn't know!"

"He knows," I mutter lamely, turning away as she leans down to get in my face. Her breath feels hot and muggy against the cold night air. "I know he knows."

"Maybe he does," Suki relents, as she cools her voice down, "But don't you laugh at me for trying to tell him that I have faith in him. Don't you ever, because I'm not sure that he knows how important he is to me."

I don't answer, just turn and stalk away into the cold embrace of the darkness. I can feel her eyes boring holes in my back as I push my way into the brush, ignoring the stinging brambles and plants that whip me in the face as I walk, searching for the open glade that I stumble upon. My hand grazes the rough stringy bark of a hunched and warped cedar tree as I sit against an elevated root. I'm out of earshot now, but I can feel Suki pacing moodily back at the campsite.

Damn it, she's right. He doesn't know. He doesn't know because I am a coward and I have never told him. Winning? There hasn't even been any competition, and I've been deluding myself by thinking otherwise. I'll never be more than a buddy to him, because that's all I've ever let him think.

He's noticed that the voices have died down, and he slowly, cautiously makes his way back through the brush, careful to dodge the obstacles in his path. His heart races nervously as he stops, just out of eyesight of the camp, listening intently like a scared little animal to make sure it's safe before he finishes his trek.

She says something to him as he enters, and comes down to rest on a log by the fire with her head in her arms. He approaches cautiously and starts to say something, but stops, and places a kind hand on her shoulder. Her hand rises up to meet it, squeezing, and I don't need to hear the words that are coming out of her mouth, because her appreciation and her love is pulsing through her hand into his, syncopating their heartbeats. He pauses, turns and looks in my direction, trying to peer through the dense brush, but after a couple moments of not seeing anything, he takes a seat by her, gesticulating as he asks her questions and converses with her. Her hand lovingly caresses his shoulder. His back must feel so good underneath her fingertips; the knowledge that she can bestow that kind of good feeling upon him, the physical sensation of him as he straightens, the sound of her nails gliding softly against his shirt.

I would have said it wasn't fair, but now I know that fairness has nothing to do with it. It's been my fault. It's always been my fault, and I should have told him. For five years, I've taken him for granted, and held anything we may have had under a lock and key of fear.

Resolutely, I pace back to the campsite, my anger evaporating, my self-pity dissipating into the night sky. This time, I am careful to avoid the stinging brush.

"Hey," I say, as I return to the fire. Sokka turns quickly and looks at me. I can feel his worry.

"Toph, are you ok?" he asks generally, leaning harshly to see me, "Listen, it's ok, it doesn't bother me." His words fall bittersweet upon my ears; I know they are true, but they shouldn't be.

"I'm alright," I answer, as I walk to an open patch of earth, "I'm pretty tired now, and I think I'll go to bed early." The earth responds instantaneously to my command, breaking upwards and diagonally, into a tent. I hit the ground underneath hard, closing up the back and front as I lose myself into the sweet, expressive embrace of the cold hard ground.

I can feel Sokka walk over to the tent and begin to say something, but think better of it, and go to poke at the fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki approaches me as the night wears on. Sokka lies flat on his back, snoring softly, oblivious to the world as he rolls over and clutches his pillow more tightly. She comes over to the edge, but hesitates, apparently indecisive. Finally, she breaks down, and I feel her fist rap firmly on the side of the rock wall.

"Yeah?" I ask, but for one of the first times, my voice isn't filled with annoyance. I can feel her heart race as she struggles to find the words, and feel her breath on the side of the earthen structure as she inhales deeply.

"Toph, I'm sorry," she says resolutely, leaning against the door, "I shouldn't have said those things. It wasn't fair to you. I know you're probably still mad at me, but I just wanted to apologize." She laughs, suddenly, a sad, explosive laugh that emerges quickly and unexpectedly from her throat. "It seems like I've had to apologize to you a lot since we've met again."

"Suki, don't worry about it," I hear myself say, "I'm sorry, too. It's not a big deal."

She doesn't seem convinced, but nods, and walks away regardless. I'm thankful for it.

I remember the night we were attacked out in Ba Sing Se, by the assassin. We fooled him, just as Sokka said we would, and afterwards he was so excited. I remember feeling him dream; his eyes moving back and forth in their sockets, his mouth moving noiselessly; I had wondered who he was dreaming about. Now, he lies silently, deep in the rest of slumber, undisturbed by troublesome dreams or nightmares. He drools contentedly, with no fear or worry about the world around him. Exactly how it should be. I've made up my mind. The three of us can only be happy if one goes away.

Suki slowly drifts off in her sleeping bag, contented by her apology and her newly clean conscience. She's brave, beautiful, caring, and understanding, and she is everything Sokka deserves. Her lids slowly fall, eliciting a tiny noise that still manages to find its way through my feet. I push myself to my stand, dissolving the rock wall in front of me noiselessly as I step out into the moonlight that I cannot see.

I'm not going to cry. I don't have the right. This has been my doing: it's been my lack of courage, my lack of empathy that's brought this on, and I'll be damned if I shed a tear that earns the pity of another. I am Toph Bei Fong, and I am tough, and I will get through this. I walk over to where Suki lies sound asleep, tucking her arms underneath her pillow and fluffing it closer to her face. She sighs softly.

Suki, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for being someone I couldn't hate. You are as brave as you are kind, and you will make Sokka very happy. You're a fighter, which he'll need, but you're also not afraid to tell him that he's appreciated, which is something he deserves, and something I could never give him. Just please, please take good care of him, and be good to him.

Sokka, I'm doing this for you, though you may not realize it at first. I'll always love you, I haven't been able to stop since I first felt the pangs of childish crushes five years ago. I'll always cherish the memories we had, and I'll always regret that I could never tell you the truth. Bullying you has been the most enjoyable thing I've ever done, and I hope that you can forget me and move on. You deserve the best of things, and she can give them to you.

What's my plan? I'm not sure. I think I'll head back to Omashu, and get a messenger hawk off to Aang and Katara. They deserve at least that much, and I hope I'll be able to see them again some day. After that, who knows? There's a whole lot of Earthbending tournaments out there, and I'd just love to tear apart some of the arrogant new guys who think they're tough. I'll never be wanting for a fight or an adventure.

As I shoulder my pack and start off, I suddenly remember something. The satchel drops to the ground as my hand moves up to cradle the meteorite bracelet that adorns my arm, an object filled with memories and emotions that I cannot keep. It comes off easily with a bit of Earthbending; warping to my command almost like a living creature. I sigh resolutely as the decision is made, and place my hands around the metallic space earth, concentrating fervently on memory. One word. A word I have felt before, scrawled into wood, gouged into rock, a word that is as strong and staunch as my element. It flows easily and readily, turning into the bit of information I have to express, becoming it and personifying it in one easy stroke.

I walk back to loom over the sleeping form of Sokka, and place it onto his pack, where I am sure he will find it.

_Bye._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N:**

Man...writing that made _me _sad, lol. It was a tough decision to make Toph leave, especially with regard to her character, but I ultimately realized that it's not 'giving in' for her so much as trying to be kind and strong for someone she cares about. Whether or not she made the right choice remains to be seen, but my reasoning makes this out as _exactly_ what Toph would do; make the choice that's the toughest and give a better life (at least in her eyes) to the people she cares about. But hell, if I'm wrong, let me know!

I'm sorry this was so long, but I just couldn't bear to throw out any part of it; the pranks they played on each other were so much fun to write! I loved describing the pasty thing between Toph's toes.

Boy, this was really really tough to get in on time, because I lost a day's worth of writing. I actually had the very surreal experience of getting rear-ended by a drunk driver (no worries, just a minor little fender-bender, my car was fine and so was I), and though I felt ok right afterwards, I woke up the next morning feeling like someone had taken a 2x4 to me. It really felt like an episode of Cops, because the guy was very drunk, and very angry, and the police actually had to detain him and force him into the back of their car, lol. Anyways, I was so achy on Wednesday that I could barely write, and I completely lost a day, which I had to make up for on Thursday night. I hope it didn't come out too rushed or anything like that, because I hate to make excuses or anything.

Sorry, ranting, I know, and I don't want to bore you with my _actual _life when it's the story that we all really care about (or at least I do, XD). I hope that the lack of fighting and action in this one doesn't make it seem too tame compared to the battle in the last chapter! I worked really hard to throw in a bunch of extended metaphors this time, and to keep Suki enjoying the sight of Sokka, while Toph enjoy's the feel of him (wow that sounds really perverted, but you know what I mean). You readers have been absolutely amazing so far, please continue telling me what you think!

Well, the story's coming to a head! Up next? Who knows! Find out in a week (yes, I'm not planning on taking Christmas week off, even though I love it, XD).


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sokka of the Water Tribe

I force my weighty eyelids back, peeling them off to reveal the morning. Grogginess swamps my thoughts, causing them to ricochet sporadically through my head, preventing me from remembering exactly who I am. Realization comes with a solid weight in my gut; the memory of Toph and Suki's argument, and of her depression that followed. I blink back the grit in my cavernous eye sockets, rubbing it away with the back of my hand, before sitting up and trying to readjust to the daylight.

My sight refocuses slowly, forcing tears to spring from my eyelids as I pry my sleeping bag loose and rise to my feet. Suki lies several feet away, snoring softly and drooling onto her pillow. I walk slowly over to Toph's tent, hidden from my view as I yawn dramatically. Perhaps a nice little wake up call will help alleviate the hurt feelings of the night before.

As I pace the campsite, readjusting to the physical exertion of walking, and painfully remembering the blisters on my feet, I see that the 'door' of Toph's tent has already been forced back into the Earth. She's up very early; a sure sign that she must have been pretty upset. I peer through the tent, scanning it's cold, rocky walls for some sign as to where its creator may have ventured off too, but find nothing. She must have gone to wash in the nearby stream.

"Toph?" I call out, causing the softly snoring form of Suki to stir. She rolls over lazily, flitting her eyelids open and closed as she comes awake. I leave her to her morning routine as I push through the dense wild brush to get to the water. Several shouts later, I come across the stream, but find no sign of her whatsoever. It's deserted; no marks lay upon the shore but the ones we left there the night before.

I begin to feel the irrational pangs of concern stir in my belly as I quickly rush through the woods back to the campsite. Could something have snatched her? What could have happened?

My feet cause me no more pain; a thorny branch whips around and forms a dull cut on the side of my face, but I don't feel it. My mind is filled with the ever rising panic of worry as I plow through the brush and stumble into our camp. Suki has sat up now and stares, confused, at me as I barely avoid falling down.

"Sokka?" she asks throatily, sleep forcing a rasp into her voice, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find Toph," I say, as my concern causes a quake to form in mine.

This has a sobering affect on her; she rips her sleeping bag off and quickly rises to a standing position. As her bag hits the ground, I suddenly realize it: Toph's pack is not where it was.

I look feverishly back and forth, trying to find it, but uncover nothing. My knees painfully protest as I drop to them in front of our luggage, ripping my things out of the way and looking for hers, when a very familiar metallic glint catches my eye. A piece of hardened black steel forms a heavy word in my hand as I heft it from the ground. I try to think of an explanation, but none comes to mind as my knees suddenly give underneath me and I fall to the ground entirely. My splaying arm catches my sword and knocks it over, causing the dull black blade to slide slightly out of the scabbard.

The colors are the same. I know what this is.

"Oh, Yue..." comes out of my mouth, "It's her bracelet. It's her _bracelet_! What the hell do you mean, 'bye'?" The words bubble with my rising panic, going from a soft mutter to a fearful shout in a heartbeat.

"Sokka, what's the matter?" Suki asks, rushing to my side. Her eyes are filled with concern, her tongue rests at the top of her mouth as she looks at me with her lips slightly apart. I can only imagine the defeated look that worms its way to my face.

"It's her bracelet, Suki. Her bracelet!" I say weakly, forcefully snatching it from the ground. It quakes in my hands as I shake uncontrollably; my body struggling to become accustomed to the sudden turmoil of my soul.

"Sokka, I don't understand," she says softly, peering at the black, warped meteorite in my hand, "That's not a bracelet. What is it?"

"No, Suki, it _is _a bracelet! It's her bracelet!" I insist childishly, whitening my knuckles against the word, "I gave it to her. It's made out of the same meteorite that my sword is, it was the leftover ore we found in it, and she could warp it, she could change it, so she made it a bracelet. Suki, _this is her bracelet!_"

My chest forces unwanted convulsions out of my chest, causing tears to come to my eyes and my breath to come out quickly and erratically. Several salty droplets of tear fall onto the little trinket, darkening it further in my hands.

"Oh, no, Sokka," she says softly, as realization dawns on her, "You don't think...She couldn't have..."

"She _did_!" I whisper, rising suddenly to my feet. My head comes into my hands, pushing against the coldness of the meteorite into my forehead as I frantically pace around the campsite. "I did something wrong...I did something wrong and she left! Oh, Yue, what did I do? What did I do?"

The question is directed towards nothing, as frustration and guilt worm up from my stomach into the forefront of my mind. My fists clench and unclench into my hair as I storm around, aimlessly wandering into things and turning around.

I catch a glance of Suki, scared and worried, staring at me with her hands clutching her mouth. She clearly doesn't know how to react, but I'm too far into my panic to care.

"Sokka..." she says softly, like a frightened puppy, "You need to calm down."

"_Calm down?_" I shriek incredulously, throwing my hands in the air as I look at her, "I can't 'calm down' Suki! I've known her for four years! _Four years!_ She's the best friend I've ever had, and _this isn't good enough!_" I hurl the piece of meteorite into the ground with every ounce of my strength as I say it, causing it to stick and poke erratically through the air with a dull clink. Suki stares intently, not daring to make a move as I pluck it from the ground and wave it back and forth. I'm scowling so hard and so deeply that I can feel the lines forcing their way into my face as my frustration, guilt, sadness, and panic all struggle for supremacy within me.

"This isn't good enough, Suki," I repeat, "We have to find her. We have to find her! And when we do, I'm going to give this back to her and ask her 'why'. Whatever I did, she's going to tell me! I'm not ok with this!"

I realize how painfully obvious the statement is even as I say it, but it's the only vent I have at the moment for the swirl of violent emotion that fires within me. Suki, cool under pressure as always, walks slowly over to me, taking me by the arm. I haven't been comfortable with her touching me this whole trip. In fact, I've had no idea how to handle it; I've never had a girl go out of her way to have contact with me before, but this time, I don't mind. In fact, I'm kind of grateful for her ability to stay calm and collected while I freak out.

"Sokka, how are we going to find her?" Suki asks coolly, as she struggles to calm me down, "We have no idea where she could be going."

"I know exactly where she would go," I say staunchly, evening my hyperventilation and calming myself, "She's going to go to Omashu. She'll want to send something to Aang and Katara, but even if she doesn't, she'll go there to enroll in an Earthbending tournament, or to get supplies and go in the opposite direction that we are. Pack your things, but pack light and leave whatever you can. We're going to catch her on the way, or beat her there if she's taking a shortcut."

Suki nods slowly, resolutely, and begins scrambling for her things. I grab only my sword and my boomerang as she scurries beside me, and we rush to the road.

"We're going to have to run," she observes, looking back and forth, "It's a long way to Omashu, and she's probably got a good head start on us, but if we push hard, we should be able to catch up to her."

"I know," I say generally, strapping my sword tightly to my back and cracking my knuckles, "Come on. I don't want to waste another second."

With that, we begin our long trek to Omashu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea what time it is. I have no idea how long we've been on the road. I've gotten to the point where I can't feel the despondency of my rubbery legs, and I cannot feel the pain that must surely be plaguing my open blisters on my feet. I can only feel the coldness of the thin film of pus that oozes from them as I run.

My breath comes out ragged and worn, synching with the perverse rhythm caused by my feet slapping the ground as I force my screaming body onwards. I'd like to pretend it's difficult, but it really isn't. I absolutely refuse to lose Toph. I will not do it.

I glance at the from of Suki, who trots gamely beside me. Sweat pours from her hair into her eyes, and she casts it to the ground in a salty spray with the back of her hand. I can tell from her ragged breath that she is suffering as well, but I cannot ask her to stop. My heart goes out to the woman who is fighting so hard to keep up with me. I can only hope that it isn't quite as bad for her; the last thing I'd want from this journey is for her to end up in pain.

Hope has proved to be a very unbearable companion, as every time we crest a hill, I fervently expect and hope for Toph to be visible just ahead, where we can find her and reach her. Disappointment has reigned king every time, forcing me to scramble what is left of my morale together to make us continue. I only pray that when Toph feels us coming, she does not decide to hide and avoid us. Surely, she wouldn't do that. She's too tough and too kind for something like that.

At least, I would have been sure, if she hadn't left.

The road winds down into a large glade, filled with trees and vegetation that spring up on either side, exposing the depression. Sweet merciful shade pours down over our heads as we follow the road, cooling us momentarily and freeing our vision from the stinging brightness of the sun; we both drink it in heartily, relishing any moment of comfort we can obtain. We dare not talk to each other for fear of offsetting our breathing, which could stop our movement. Suki understands, and once again, my heart goes out to her.

As the road begins to curl upwards again, reaching out of the 'bowl' that it has set up in, two figures make themselves visible on the other side. The sun rides in behind them, masking them from view as we approach, but some sixth sense warns me to be wary. My fingers graze the cold metal of my boomerang, as I gamely attempt to stare through the sun at these two men. They are fairly large, and appear to be wearing some kind of thick clothing.

"Might want to stop there, kids," the one on the left says, just as their clothing's color becomes evident. Dark, crimson red.

"Yeah, we have a couple of things we'd like to talk to you about," the other begins, but the boomerang is already out of my hands and flying through the air as he finishes.

He yowls dramatically in pain as the projectile slams into his hand with a loud, metallic clang, causing him to fall backwards. A spear suddenly forms in the hands of the partner, who readies himself. I grip my sword coolly, whipping it out of my sheath and whirling it through the air, as Suki's fans glint dully in my periphery. Something irks me as we come to a halt and see the lone man staring unafraid at us.

"That is quite enough," a voice says coolly behind us. The cold realization, a feeling I have become quite used to over the events of the day, fires in the pit of my stomach as I whip around to see no less then fifteen soldiers behind us. More men materialize out of the wilderness, fists enveloped in flame, and advance. A Captain strolls idly towards us, as we ponder what to do. His thin, weasel-like face fits irregularly in his ornate helmet, giving him an appearance that is more rodent than human.

"Oh please," he scoffs indignantly, strolling fearlessly towards us, "You have both been running all day, and you can barely stand. You wouldn't stand a chance normally; now you are both just pathetic. Surrender and you will live."

No. Not now. Not now! We have to find Toph! My desperation compounds on itself in my belly as I look for any possible way out.

"Lieutenant Wei," Suki says beside me, not lowering her fans. Is this where we make our stand? I have no choice but to wait and see what she does. I'll back her up no matter what.

"Actually, it is Captain Wei now, Song," he responds coolly, eyeing her up and down, "My, but you truly do appear as the Kyoshi Warrior in that garb. But let me assure you, as much as I would enjoy cutting you down here and ending it now, I am under orders to keep you alive if possible. So throw down your weapons."

"Ow...damn it! The bastard broke my damn fingers!" the fallen soldier screeches as he rises to his feet. He holds out his hand, displaying several fingers splayed at odd angles from the knuckles and joints, appearing almost as twigs bent and broken by a small child. "I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me?"

"Silence!" Captain Wei bellows loudly, "You insolent fool, if you do not hold your tongue, broken fingers will be the least of your worries!" The soldier blanches; I see in his face the horrors that this man will wreak upon us if we do not obey. He has us in his ruthless grasp, and he knows it.

She glances at me. I see the rage that builds within her, but it is tempered by hard logic and intelligence. There is no other way. My sword hits the ground at the same time her fans do, and they are upon us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior:

The weariness swamped us so hard after they bound us that I thought I would die. Breathing came erratically, my swollen blisters began to sting and burn, my muscles suddenly stopped working, and a pounding headache began deep in the back of my skull. Now I sit with my back to Sokka, bound tightly to him and to the chairs we sit on. The rough strands of rope dig painfully into my skin, causing my limbs to throb and pulse with pain, begging for circulation. I struggle to keep the vomit of overwork down in my stomach, knowing that it would almost certainly drown me.

My chest pushes valiantly against the tightness of our bounds, attempting to pump oxygen through my constricted veins into my worn and sore body, with limited results. I struggle to keep from passing out.

"Suki, are you ok?" Sokka asks me, filled with concern and worry. I can hear the weariness in his voice; the words come out as a rasp whisper through the choking bonds of rope and fatigue.

"I'm fine," I push out, struggling to keep myself, "Just worn out."

"Me too," he answers, "Hang in there. Try not to let them see it."

He's really changed as time has gone on. I can't imagine this kind of taciturnity and coolness under pressure from the same Water Tribesman that came to my village all those years ago. I can only imagine the desperation he must be feeling. He was like an animal as we ran; even though he was not nearly as used to that kind of physical duress as I was, he kept the pace and fought on. Toph must be very important to him.

The guards, satisfied that we have been tied down thoroughly enough, wander off to meet with the other soldiers that are communing over by a fire several yards away.

"Sokka," I say, forcing the words out.

"Yeah?" he asks, and I can feel his neck strain as he reaches to speak to me. I hope he isn't in as much pain as I am.

"Listen...I'm sorry," I say, truthfully, "I'm sorry Toph ran away, and I'm sorry that I argued with her...I never meant for it to turn out like this." My neck becomes too tired to cradle my head any longer, and I sag forward, fighting the blackness.

"Suki, you don't need to apologize," Sokka tells me, as he wriggles around to better speak to me, "Toph would never run just because she lost an argument. She's a fighter; she might have beaten you up a bit, but she would never run away. Something else must be eating at her. I just want to find out what it is."

He speaks with such assurance and such conviction that I can't help but believe him. Toph has been with him for over four years, and if anyone would know her, it's him. I just hope she understands what she's putting him through.

The pattering of approaching footsteps increases in volume as Wei's boots crunch into the earth. He removes his helmet as he nears, bending down to leer over us. I always hated this man; he was Jianguo's lackey. Crafty, cunning, ruthless and cruel were the adjectives that always sprang to mind when dealing with this scumbag.

"Well, well," he begins, almost whispering the words as a cold smile blossoms on his face, "Our new, very valuable prisoners. I must say, finding you out here separated from your little Earthbending friend was like a message from the spirits. You, Sokka of the Water Tribe, are a very important man."

More men begin to flow in around us, gauging our reactions while we sit in the defiant silence of captured warriors. They look eerily subhuman behind their helmets; their faces are all darkened and shadowed, masking their features as they sit and watch.

"And Song, our little traitor," he continues, moving over to stand in front of me. I do not meet his gaze. "It is very satisfying to have you here with us as well. Just let me say, that before this mess is over, I will extract revenge for Jianguo's death. Do you understand me? I am going to kill you, and no one will be there to rescue you this time."

"How do you know about Jianguo's death?" Sokka asks. I am surprised by the strength in his voice, in spite of the extreme weariness he must be enduring.

"That is neither here nor there," he starts, but I cut him off.

"You killed him. Didn't you? He was hurt, so you killed him." My words silence the crowd around us, as the newly appointed Captain straightens and stares down at me. Without warning, his fist rockets into my face, snapping my head back as I struggle to keep consciousness. The taste of blood becomes prevalent in my mouth as he grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my face to meet his.

"No. _You _killed him," he spits at me, "I had no choice but to finish the job _you _started, in order to follow through with the Fire Nation cause! It was what he would have wanted. No, it was your treachery that destroyed him, and I will restore his honor before this is through!"

"You pathetic bastard!" Sokka seethes, his words piercing my muddled senses like a tolling bell, "Leave her alone!"

I am ashamed to admit that I am slightly grateful as Wei ceases looming over me and paces casually over to the struggling form of Sokka, who rocks back and forth against his bindings.

"Me? Why, all of this is happening because of _you_, Sokka of the Water Tribe," he coos patronizingly. I can feel Sokka turn away as the man bends down over him, gazing up and down at his tied down form.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I can feel his hot, humid breath against my cheek.

"You are related to Katara, who is the Avatar's fiancé," Wei answers with a slight laugh, standing up and pacing around him, "What Jianguo didn't understand was the complexities of the Avatar's relationships. Aang may be all but invincible on a one-on-one basis, but if we place him in a position where he may lose his beloved, he will fold like paper. It is the curse of his sentimentality. By capturing you, we place Aang in the position of needing to rescue you. After that, we simply must capture Katara and threaten her life. Then, you are all disposable."

I can feel Sokka's breath speed up as his chest pulses up and down, but he says, "You're forgetting one little thing. Toph." A pang of jealousy erupts in my stomach, despite the circumstances, when I hear the assurance and confidence spelled out by his voice in that one syllable. Sokka must really feel like half of himself when she isn't around. Does he feel that way about me?

Wei's calm, mirthless laughter pulls me out of my introspection, as a loud crack permeates the air. I feel Sokka's head turn sharply, as he grunts and winces. Now it is my turn to feel enraged.

"Toph is being disposed of as we speak. She is too dangerous to attempt to restrain," Wei oozes playfully, "Does that worry you some?"

Sokka emits some pathetic choke that must be his attempt at laughter. He cranes his head up gamely; I can imagine the fire he must be staring in Wei's direction. Pride fills me, replacing my jealousy as I hear in his words the reason that he can be so confident, so tough, and so brave.

"Not at all. You've doomed yourself," he gurgles. I can almost taste the blood that must be filling his mouth. "Toph can hear a heartbeat from twenty feet away. She can feel one from almost a mile away. Nobody sneaks up on her. Your men are probably already finished, and she's probably already on her way here. You can't stop her."

I shake visibly as I hear another loud crack, this one dull and more conspicuous. Sokka sags down behind me as I hear Wei say, "Just let me worry about that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

I haven't turned around and looked back since I left. Not once. And darkness is beginning to fall again.

I am Toph Bei Fong, and the world is completely open to me; I'm free to do as I please, without anyone telling me what to do at all. I'm tough as nails, hard as stone, sharp as anything, and it's my turn to leave my mark on the world. By the time I'm done, there won't be an Earthbender alive who hasn't heard my name.

Omashu's where I'm headed for right now. There, I'm going to completely sever my ties with the past, and get ready for my future. I feel bad for Aang and Katara, really I do, but they're tough, and life goes on. They'll move on and be happy, with or without me, and they've got plenty of business to attend too. I've got to admit that I would have really liked to go to their wedding.

The hard ground of the road feels so inviting underneath my feet, parting in front of me, giving me a feel for what's ahead. The trees loom overhead, protecting me from the evening sun, as the rock and dirt gives and caves underneath, pulling every step in and letting me feel the wonderful Earth below. Who could want for more than this?

Oh, hell, who am I kidding? I could. Every step I've taken has been more depressing than the last, despite my sureness that I've made the right decision. I fight as hard as I can, but I can't help dwelling on memories of Sokka; the ones that used to fill me with hope, love, and happiness now just give me an empty, despondent melancholy. I know that I've given him a better life, that he can be happy with someone who loves him and will treat him better than I ever could, but everything that I wanted has seemed to vanish in a plume of smoke without him.

Oh yes, I've wanted to travel the world. I've wanted to hit Earthbending Tournament after Earthbending Tournament. I've wanted to scam conniving street gamblers, I've wanted to eat the food at every little hole-in-the-wall dive, I've wanted to fight, and I've wanted to have big adventures, just like always. But the most important element of each and every one of these dreams has been the inclusion of Sokka. Wandering alone seems pallid and boring, being a lone wolf seems pathetic and sad. I wanted to travel with him, I wanted to fight with him, I've wanted to adventure with him, but it isn't about what I want.

It's about what Sokka needs, and what Sokka deserves. He deserves better than I could ever give him. This is all I can do for him. I can only hope that the pain will ease as time goes on. But then, in a strange way, I don't want it to.

Jeez, it's only been about twenty hours since I've left, and I've gotten so maudlin that I don't even feel like myself.

The quick, cursory presence of a heartbeat several hundred yards down the road snaps me back to attention. One heartbeat? No. A bunch of heartbeats, clustered close to the path. This can't be good.

I breathe deeply, allowing the vibrations emanating from the Earth to give me focus, clarifying the image ahead of me. No, definitely not good. It's about ten people, hidden in the brush by the road, waiting to waylay someone. I am careful not to quicken my pace, or give any sign that I am alerted. I focus hard on the steady rhythm of my footsteps, placing the images that come up from the ground within inches of how they are, as I prepare myself for the encounter.

Ooh, boy, I'm going to enjoy this.

The area they're prepared in is a low point in the road. Normally that would be a good idea, but it doesn't mean anything against me. I continue my nonchalant pace, slowly, methodically. Waiting, easily, until I feel the heartbeats speed up and muscles begin to flex.

I sense motion to my right and end it immediately. The idiot throws himself out of the bush directly into the solid pillar of Earth that shoots up from the ground, then all hell breaks loose. Several of the would-be surprise attackers are immediately cast to the ground as my foot slides backwards and I punch forwards into the air; another collapses as a small boulder hurls itself out of the ground and into his face. I can hear surprised cries and groans from the wounded, giving me a near-perfect view of my surroundings as I transcend the Mantis stance into the Lotus stance, bringing my hands towards my body and facing my knuckles outwards. Four are left.

My first surprise comes in the form of a ball of flame launched at me by one of the survivors. These are Firebenders! The whole situation just got a lot more insidious.

I shift out of the way, and counter with a kick to the ground. The Earth comes out the other side, spraying the bender with a barrage of rock and dirt. I can feel his armor warp and dent as his legs buckle underneath him, and the remaining three spring on me.

I duck underneath the first plume of flame, melding flawlessly into my Horse stance as the man's kick sails over my head. A punch fires from my chest, flowing forward to become the Otter stance as he takes three pillars to the stomach. The other two manage to scramble forwards, mercilessly charging in to try and finish me. These are trained killers; I know because their heartbeats are casual and slow. They have seen death before. But they've never seen me.

Flames lick out for my face as I use the grace of the Otter stance to twist and turn around them. My ears twitch as I feel one shift his weight and move towards me; he eats a face full of dirt as the ground slides out from under him. The last feebly attempts to counter, but one final boulder launched out of the ground gives him something else to think about.

I allow the gleeful smile to rise to my face as I breathe outwards and feel the damage I've done. Everyone is still alive, but no one here is going to be able to fight again any time soon. That is, except one.

I stroll nonchalantly over to the Firebender who is pushing himself off of the ground, spitting out dirt and chunks of rock as he rips his helmet off of his head and attempts to breathe. I feel his heartbeat race fearfully as I approach. Trained killer, maybe, but he knows what's coming.

"Stay away!" he screeches at me, rolling over to his back and attempting to scrabble away. I finish the pursuit as the rocky pathway suddenly lifts up behind him, ensnaring him on an oddly angled table. In a strange way, I'm glad I'm so much shorter than him. It lets me remember that my skill is what's so scary, not the way I appear.

"Buddy, you picked the _wrong _day," I hiss angrily, cracking my neck as I approach the fearful soldier, "Now I've got a deal for you. You tell me why you're here and how you found me, and maybe I'll let you off without too many broken bones. Understand?"

"Please...I can't...please," he whimpers, pushing his head against the slab of rock. Ugh, I really don't want to have to torture this guy. Good thing I still know a couple of empty threats. A little fear should loosen his tongue a bit.

"You know how I knew you were all here?" I ask rhetorically, pacing around him, "I'm blind, but I can still see. I feel the earth around me, through Earthbending, which is a lot better than two crummy eyes. You see," I begin, jabbing him emphatically in the chest, "I could feel your scared little heartbeats. Now, you know what else my Earthbending allows me to do?"

He's too scared to answer. Good.

"I can feel pressure points. All a pressure point is, is a cluster of little nerves with a lot of blood flowing to them. I can _feel_ the blood going to them, so I can find the exact spots where a little Earthbending can cause a lot of pain," I explain coolly, getting ready to drag a little more edge to my voice, "Not enough pain to make you black out, but just enough to get you to the threshold of what you can't stand. Now, I'm in a very, very bad mood, but because I'm such a nice girl, I'm going to give you one last chance. You start talking now, or we get to see just how much you can stand before you break!" The last sentence comes out through clenched teeth; I don't have to hide my frustration now. Please, you idiot, for your own good, just tell me what you know.

"Ok, ok!" he relents, giving me a surge of relief which I do not show, "Captain Wei sent us here, after you. We followed your tracks and found out you had split from the group. He wanted us to kill you. Please, I'm sorry!"

"Who is Captain Wei?" I bark at him, forcing a twitch from his face, "And why did he want me dead?"

His voice begins to shake and quiver as it degenerates into a falsetto. I can feel his heart begin to speed up at my raised voice. "Wei was the 1st Lieutenant at the prison you all overthrew! General Xu promoted him after Jianguo's death! He ordered you killed because he said you were too dangerous to allow to live, because you couldn't be contained like the Water Tribesman or the Kyoshi Warrior!"

At this, my fist launches forward, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar. Surprise fires on all cylinders within me, sending off flares through all the turmoil I've been experiencing throughout the day.

"Water Tribesman? Kyoshi Warrior? You mean Sokka and Suki!" I scream at him, working hard to keep my panic from showing, "Listen very carefully, because what you say next may free you or kill you. Has this Wei captured them? Where are they? What's going on?"

His jaw quivers erratically as he fights down his fear and speaks again. "Wei...Wei has them captured. They're intended to be used as hostages to trap the Avatar. Please don't kill me, they're only three miles south from here, off the road! We took the river up here; if you follow the river back it will take you straight to our camp! Oh, please, I've got a family back in the Fire Nation!"

"Quit your begging," I say, fighting down the sympathy that it imbues within me, "I'm not going to kill you."

Sokka...Sokka is in trouble! And Suki, too. I fight hard to see clearly despite the shock of this news; one obvious answer prevails and gives me the strength I need. It doesn't matter what I did, or what my resolution was. Sokka is in danger. I have to rescue him.

I'm surprised to find that I'm already sprinting back down the path, as fast as my feet will take me. The running evolves into skiing as the ground bends and folds beneath me, careening me faster and faster down the road as I struggle to make myself search as far as possible for any sign of the clumsy Water Tribesman.

Oh, Sokka, I'm so sorry. I left you to be captured! All sorts of horrible scenarios play in my mind as the newly fallen night wind bites into my face.

I'm coming, Sokka. Hang on!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carefully and painfully slowly, I edge my back to the largest tree I can feel, standing just within earshot of Sokka and Suki tied down back in the glade. The wind blows lightly through the grass, blowing the noise of their conversations towards me, and giving me a constant feed of solid vibrations with which to take the whole landscape in.

There's one soldier standing and tending to Sokka and Suki. There are about twenty more sitting huddled around the campfire, talking amiably and not paying much attention to their surroundings. A sudden new voice by the campfire causes me to listen intently. Some higher-up is barking orders to the soldiers.

The heavy footsteps of a big creature arouse my curiosity, but it is assuaged as I feel the higher-up begin to walk over to it. It must be a Mongoose Dragon, as he caresses its hide before throwing one foot over its back and pulling himself atop it. The creature springs forward into a quick trot, running away from the scene. Where could he be going?

The guard moving over by Sokka and Suki diverts my attention to the pair. By listening closely, I can make out the words of their conversation as the man leans down over Sokka, and brushes something over his face.

"Sorry if the rag is a little coarse," he spits facetiously, "but we wouldn't want you drowning in your own blood, now, would we?"

Blood? I can feel it now; Sokka's heartbeat pumping hard, the quick movement in his veins. He's bleeding fairly badly. What did they do to him? I warmly embrace the silent, empowering rage that causes me to furiously clench my knuckles. They're going to pay.

"You see the splint over my hand?" the guard continues, "You broke my damn fingers. I want you to remember my face. Remember it! Because before we're done, I'm going to beat you to death. I'm going to start pummeling you, and I'm not going to stop until you've stopped breathing."

Sokka says nothing. His heart remains calm; mine goes out to him. That's right, Sokka, don't give these bastards an inch! What he does next makes me want to hug him.

The man opens his mouth to say something more, but the second that it's at its widest, a wet, bloody hunk of spit fires into it. Sokka's laughter echoes against the trees, filling me with warmth and love, as the idiot soldier hawks and chokes noisily, spitting furiously against the ground.

"That's it," he starts, pulling a knife from his belt, "I'm about to put you through some serious pain. I'm sure you'll be able to live without a finger or two!" My opportunity has arrived!

The idiot leans forward sharply, grabbing Sokka's hand as he fights it away. My footsteps seem painfully obvious and loud as I walk up behind him, clearing the ten yards as quickly as I can, but I maintain my pace calmly. He struggles valiantly to keep his fingers from the sharp edge, diverting the guard's attention just enough for me to come up behind him.

I step on the ground and it is done. My favorite move works like a charm, as the clumsy idiot slips on the moving ground and falls forward, his head cracking against the post of the chair with a dull thump as he collapses. A sigh of relief escapes my lips, to be quickly replaced by a surge of elation and relief.

"Toph!" Sokka says softly, as a big, stupid grin forms up on my face, "I knew you would come!"

"Oh, Toph, I'm so glad you came back!" Suki adds, turning her head to better see me.

"Well, you two idiots can't seem to manage by yourselves, so here I am," I brag obnoxiously, as my fingers find the knots and begin to untie them, "Now quickly, we don't have much time until..."

"Hey, look, over there!" a soldier shrieks. I feel all the others huddled around the campfire scramble to pull their weapons from the ground, and look at us, "They're getting away! Stop them!"

Fear bites into my stomach as the vibrations caused by twenty running soldiers charging down the hill towards us surges up my feet and registers in my brain. Subtlety forgotten, I destroy the ropes with some quick Earthbending, as Sokka and Suki scramble to their feet.

"Are you two ok enough to fight?" I ask, surging my hands forward and slowing the charging unit's descent with several walls of Earth.

"Sure, we just need our weapons," Sokka says hurriedly, as he tries to rub feeling back into his hands. I know he's at least partially lying; I can feel his limbs throb painfully, the bruises on his face, the blisters on his feet. He's only just standing. I'm going to have to do as much of this on my own as I can.

"Ok, I'm going to try to give you guys some room!" I shout over the din, "This isn't going to be easy!"

No, it certainly isn't. Sokka nods cursorily, grabbing Suki's arm and springing into action towards the campsite. I breathe calmly outwards, before stomping on the Earth as hard as I can, flowing my energy into it, and creating the barrier wall that blocks off the pair as they scramble up the hillside. The soldiers, unsure of what to do, charge furiously down upon me. Here we go!

Horse stance is definitely the way to start. Power, pure and simple. I can feel the weapons in their hands; they're not Benders, so long range is all my game. I raise my hands over my head, feeling the rocks punch their way upwards, matching them. A smirk comes to my face as I feel the chargers halt, realizing what's about to happen, before I throw my weight forward, into the throw, and the head-sized boulders crash into their ranks. I flinch a little as I hear bones snap and people cry out as they fall to the ground. Pretty good, but fifteen are still coming after me.

Horse becomes Lotus as they descend upon me; I twist around pointed spears and sharpened swords, parrying not with my body, but with flowing Earth, which envelops some and flings others through the air. My hands clinch, grabbing stone that is outside of my reach and twisting it to my will, casting down two more Spearmen who move to stab me, and destroying the momentum of several others. Already, I'm starting to get hard-pressed, that is, until I hear the voice of Sokka, screeching a battle cry over the din and plowing into the masses. Several break away from me to meet his sword, singing and slashing through the air. Suki is not far behind, flowing gracefully like a dancer as her fans slice murderously through armor and flesh.

"You've got it, Toph!" she hollers, as more charge and fail against her, "Let's finish this!"

Sounds good to me.

More Earth rockets out of the ground, catching one unlucky soldier underneath his feet and launching him into the air. The loud crash that comes as his body crumples against the ground sends a pulse of very clear vibrations as the swirling rock and dirt around me casts another from his feet.

Two strikes, quick and small, become a torso-sized rock that pulls a Spearman into the ground with a loud crash. Three more turn into the surprised shrieks of fallen men as the ground whips up underneath them and buries them. Once again, the organic cracks of broken bones makes me slightly sick as the full weight of the newly cast ground falls upon them.

I whirl around, into the Otter as I wait for the next wave of foolhardy attackers, only to realize that there are non left standing. Just like that, it's all over.

A big smile returns to my face as I feel the fatigued form of Sokka, not far away. He's beaten up, he's exhausted, and he may fall down any second, but he's there, he's alive, and I saved him. Suki suddenly approaches, placing a warm hand on my shoulder as I return to a standing position and crack my neck. Right now, I'm even glad to be with _her_.

A soft pop echoes in my hearing as I turn to face her, causing me a little consternation, but I ignore it, allowing myself to fall into the pure ebullience of being reunited with my friends. What was I thinking?

"Suki, I'm glad you're alright," I say warmly, punching her softly in the arm. She rubs at it, but I can feel her return my smile.

"Toph, I'm just glad that you're back," she answers.

Sokka approaches us calmly; another soft pop gives me a clear, distinct view of the Water Tribe Warrior's banged up body walking proudly down to meet us. I know he's smiling, but the elation I feel starts to fade as I hear another pop, getting louder this time.

"What is that?" I ask aloud, as my smile fades away. I shift my feet to try and get a better feel for my surroundings, but nothing comes up.

"What is what?" Suki asks, listening intently.

"I hear something. A pop. I have no idea what it is." My ears twitch furtively, pushing my senses out as far as they can go, but still nothing. Just the occasional sound hitting my ears.

"A pop?" Sokka questions intently, as he comes to meet us. I can feel everyone's happiness begin to fade into worry as the pair scan around for signs of anything.

A sudden gasp from Sokka alerts me that something dark and sinister is coming. I brace myself, not knowing what to expect. What could it be?

"Suki, _look!_" he orders fearfully, gesturing to some point out on the night horizon. Oh no. What's going on?

"Oh, spirits" the Kyoshi warrior breathes, gripping my arm with her hand. Now I'm really scared.

"What? What is it?" I ask feverishly, clenching my fists as I struggle to find whatever it is that has them so worried.

"Toph, they're coming in from the _air!_" Sokka says, as panic rises in his throat, "They've got hot-air balloons, they're manipulating them with Firebending; kind of like their big ones, but these are only made for two people!"

My eyes must be as wide as dinner-plates as the full panicking realization of what he's just said washes over me like a hurricane. The pops must be Firebending. That's why there weren't any Firebenders here waiting for us. It's been a trap all along.

I listen carefully, trying to stow away the hyperventilation that threatens to overcome me, but there is absolutely nothing. If we run, we'll get killed. If we fight, I can't see. I have no idea what's going on.

"How many are there?" I ask, struggling to choke down the weak quivering that comes through my voice, "What are they doing?"

"There's four," he says, looking off into the distance, "Each one has a driver and I guess an attacker." I feel his hand slide to his boomerang; our only effective long-range weapon against this kind of onslaught. "I see them dropping off some soldiers onto the ground."

He's right; these I can feel, closing the distance between us as fast as a lightening bolt. They're close, too close, and I feel myself begin to physically shake as I realize what's about to happen.

"Sokka...what do we do?" I beg him, praying for some kind of perfect strategy that will get us all out of here alive.

"I...I don't know, Toph," he whispers, "Just...try and get at the soldiers coming down at us on foot. Suki, you and I are going to try and take down these balloons, and give Toph as much cover as we can. It's the only way."

I can hear the weight of the words in his voice; the truth, that we have been outmaneuvered. Frustration and rage build up within me as I hear the echoing sound of someone's laughter mixed in with the rising volume of fire exploding into the balloons and propelling them upwards. It's still not even enough to give me a clear sense of where the sound is coming from. What can I do? I'm trapped!

"Toph, they're here!" Sokka shrieks, "Coming in, in front of us! Try to keep some walls in front of you!"

I instinctually obey, as a plume of dirt and rock fires out of the ground to become a solid, monolithic wall. The sound of fire crashing down upon it causes me to flinch and shake as I begin launching boulders out of the ground in every direction. The mocking laughter returns, somewhere behind me, and I build up another wall in between me and it.

"Wei, you bastard!" Suki screams, throwing something through the air, "You cowardly bastard!"

So this is Wei. Suki's projectile seems to have caused some damage somewhere, as I hear a painful yelp emanate from the distance. The sudden clarity given to me by the scream shows me that the dropped off ground troops have arrived. I narrow my eyes as I try to focus, pounding the ground and moving to take the ones I can see out of the picture. Sokka and Suki can take care of the flying machines.

I charge forward and jump into the ground, riding it like a wave into the charging Firebenders. Plumes of flame streak around me, but I duck and dodge out of the way until I burst into them, scattering rock and bodies every which way as the earthen explosion rocks the ground. One man struggles to regain his feet, but he is finished by a cannon-like boulder that fires underneath him, cracking him over the head and casting him to the ground.

The sudden burst of flames behind me causes me to dive forward; the intense heat that skims my back proves the accuracy of my instinct. Wei's taunting voice returns from somewhere out in the darkness.

"You can't stay lucky for long, little Earthbender!" he screeches laughingly, "This is vengeance! Vengeance for Captain Jianguo!"

The disembodied noise seems to be circling me. What stance can I use? How do I defend against this? Suki's fighting off somewhere in the distance, and Sokka is flinging his boomerang and dodging fire blasts. I'm all on my own. What can I do?

I throw myself backwards, landing on a firm cushion of Earth as the fire patters ahead of me. Rocks come out of the ground as I throw my hands into the air, scattering every which way with the hopes of randomly piercing a target.

"Not even close!" Wei hollers at me again, compounding my frustration and desperation, "Don't you like Xu's new invention? It was built just for you!"

I fire off more skittering pebbles and grit in the general direction of the voice, but to no avail, dodging and running from the plumes of smoke and fire that creep up on me. I begin to feel the flames licking the grass in front of me, hear the popping and cracking of grass being consumed by it, and I know that I am truly and completely trapped.

More boulders launch into the air. Please, oh please, let them hit something! The crack of a nearby explosion causes me to dive forward, but stinging and burning pain rocket terribly up my left shin, letting me know that my luck has just about run out. I can't grit my teeth enough to stop the uncharacteristic fearful scream that wrenches itself from my throat as the mixture of pain and fear and hopelessness increases in potency and begins to drown me.

"Toph!" Sokka screams in reply. My teeth clench as I force myself to my feet, pushing forward to try and get to him. I don't know what else to do.

He suddenly turns in front of me, accompanying another cracking of flame, but as he dives to the side, I hear the clear, distinct whirring noise of his boomerang flying through the air. This is it! This is the chance he's given me!

"You fool!" Wei's voice mocks again, "You think some paltry trinket can finish me?"

Clang. Metal impacting armor. It's loud enough, and clear as a bell. There you are, you son of a bitch!

One last boulder. My foot plants in the ground, I grip the chunk of rock and soil that comes up from it, and propel it forward, with all of my strength. Please, oh please.

Milliseconds pass, feeling like hours. Finally, a yowl of shock and surprise, emanated in a voice that sounds suspiciously like Wei's. I got him!

The contraption falls to the ground with a loud crash, cloth folds in on itself and wood splinters. One person is already dead, the other feebly attempts to pry himself loose of the wreckage. I'm going to end this.

The Earth takes me forward, pulling me closer and closer to the enemy that struggles to pull himself to his feet. He's going to pay, this is it for him! The rocks form around my arm and hand as I leap off of the speeding ledge into the air, diving forward with the intensity of an attacking falcon. A loud crunch and scream rewards me as the bastard Captain Wei is crushed by the force of the impact. It's all over for him.

I stand over him as his mouth gapes open and shut, like a fish, and feel his heart slow exponentially as he fades downwards. I feel no sympathy for him, which may be cold, but this man threatened the man that I love, and plotted to kill my family. This was the only way.

"Not...not like this..." he gasps, reaching out for me, "What...went wrong?"

He breathes his last. I turn away staunchly.

"Sokka, oh no, Sokka!" Suki screams. Her fans drop to the ground, forgotten, as she sprints over to the battle site, while Wei's heartbeat slows to a stop. Sokka? I shift around, feeling the landscape around me, only to meet the horrible realization that there is another heartbeat that is slowing.

Oh no..._no! _

"_Sokka!_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

Boy, I've got to say, it hurt like hell when the flame first took me in the stomach, but now it really feels fine. Must not have been as bad as it seemed. It may seem stupid, I know, that I dove in front of it, but I didn't know how else to get Toph out of danger. Those awkward, clumsy balloons rocketing through the air were too much for the poor girl to find. I knew I had done it when the boomerang crashed into Wei's forearm. She got him! I'm so proud of her.

Whoops! It's so weird, my legs don't seem to want to work; I must be really tired! Suddenly, I'm on the ground as my worn limbs buckle and fold underneath me. I know it should hurt, but I'm just too exhausted to feel anything but calm and peaceful as the grass settles in around me.

Toph's here, suddenly, kneeling over me, lightly touching my chest. Haha, it's ok, Toph, it doesn't even hurt. I glance down, and see what she's so worried about. My skin's all black and gross looking! Some unidentifiable purple liquid oozes from the cracks in it. Boy, it sure does look worse than it feels!

"Toph, it's fine, it doesn't even hurt!" I tell her, though my words sound oddly garbled as they exit my mouth, "It's the damndest thing, though, my legs don't seem to want to work. Isn't that weird?"

"Oh, Sokka, no, _please!_" she pleads, as her hand comes to caress my cheek. It feels really good. Suki doesn't even seem to mind, as she stands away from me. I wonder why her hand is over her mouth like that. What's the matter? We won!

Oh! That reminds me! My hand snakes into the charred and blackened cloth of my Water Tribe tunic, until I feel the distinctly metallic coldness of the object I'm looking for. I manage a glance at it, and laugh slightly as I see that the fire has twisted and warped the word that it held, further blackening the metal and augmenting it into some shapeless mess. Better that than 'Bye'. I hated that.

My free hand grips Toph's, as she slowly releases my face, and I firmly place her former bracelet into her outstretched palm. One look at her expression let's me know that she realizes what it is. Now, I get to ask my question: the one that's been burning inside me since I woke up this morning.

"Toph..." I say. Man, I'm so tired that even _talking_ is difficult. "Why'd you leave? Why'd you leave, Toph? Did I do something..." I can't get the words out. I need to sleep soon; fatigue pulls my eyelids down, trying to coax me into the warm embrace of rest, but I have to hear this from her.

Tears spring from her eyes, flowing down and showering my wounds like a warm rain, and I instantly regret my question. I didn't mean to make her sad!

"Oh, Sokka, no..." she whispers, as she softly sobs back and forth, melding the metal back into her bracelet. Good. That's what it was always meant to be, a bracelet that she can always wear on her arm. I couldn't stand the thought of her without it.

"I'm sorry," she continues, "It's my fault...I was an idiot..." This is so unlike Toph that it's beginning to scare me. She keeps crying. Why is she crying? It's ok now!

"Toph, it's ok," I tell her. By breathing in really deeply, I can overcome the fatigue and get the words out. "Please...don't cry. Breaks my heart. I saved you! You're...supposed to be happy! It's ok...It doesn't even hurt anymore. I'm fine! And you're here. I knew...I knew you would come."

The words sound so pathetic and weak coming out of me, like I'm somewhere else and trying to manipulate my body and mouth to move. This is so weird! Course, I've never been this exhausted before. I suppose this is what it's like to overexert yourself by this much.

The tears come faster and faster, trailing down her cheeks and splashing down onto my face, flowing down my neck and to the ground. In an odd way, it feels good, but I can't stand to see Toph cry. She's the toughest, strongest, most incredible girl I've ever known; it's the biggest tragedy in the world when something hits her so hard that she can't help but weep. My hand lifts off of the ground, shakily, but still there, to caress her face, wiping the tears away. Her hands come to meet it, squeezing it tightly and holding it against her cheek. Why is she so upset?

"Toph, please, don't cry," I say again. Man am I tired...

Toph, it's ok...Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. Please, Toph.

Toph...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

_'The three of us can only be happy if one goes away._'

Not like this! Oh, how could I have ever believed that?

I can't bear to take his hand from my cheek. There's still so much warmth in it! The calluses seem to caress my skin, bringing me closer to him as he breathes softly against the ground. I can feel his heartbeat pumping erratically. I can feel the ruined blood vessels in his stomach. I can feel the destroyed nerves, the blackened flesh, all of it.

My tears won't stop flowing down the side of my face, but for once, I am not ashamed. This is Sokka! He is strong! He can't be finished, not like this, not before I could apologize, not before I got a second chance! Please, oh Sokka, please, I love you! Stay with me!

His eyes close.

"_No!_" I scream, dropping his hand as mine go to touch his face, "No, Sokka, you_ idiot!_ Why would you do that? Why did you jump into the fire? Why?"

His breathing is slowing. My fists beat sharply onto his chest, emphasizing my frustration and horror as I try to pummel the life back into him. It's always solved our problems before! Suki stands behind me, bawling softly to herself; I can feel that her emotions match mine, and any contempt I ever had for her disappears in the moment. Why does it take this to finally pull me out of my stupidity? I don't know what to do without him!

My prayers escape to the heavens as I fumble with his hands, trying to force blood back into them.

"Please, Sokka, I can't lose you..." I weep softly, as the weariness of hopelessness saps my energy, "Please Sokka...please..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**Is Sokka dead? Will he live? Honestly, I haven't made up my mind yet. I've got endings written up in my head for both! What do y'all think?

Well, the story is beginning to wrap up. No matter what ending I choose, two chapters remain. I hope y'all keep enjoying it! I owe all of you reviewers such big thanks, and I'm sorry if I haven't replied back to any of your reviews, because I've tried to get them all. Everyone liked length, so I didn't feel bad about making this one really long (over 10,000 words...), so your input has really gotten my mindset changed on a bunch of things!

I've got one big, nagging question. Did y'all catch the foreshadowing I put in Toph's line in the last chapter? (The three of us can only be happy if one goes away). I'm really curious to see if anyone was expecting a death, or if it played out nicely just reading it and remembering the line after Sokka passed out. Also, when did it become apparent that Sokka was dying? Lol, like all the questions I ask, feel free not to answer it if you don't feel like it, I'm just curious.

Had a lot of fun writing Toph's fighting scenes. I started to try to think in terms of stances and forms, because of the way she trained Aang earlier on in the show. I basically just made up names for different positions I'd seen her take (except for Horse, obviously). It was a completely different animal from Sokka's fighting style, and it felt really cool to write. Hope y'all enjoyed it!

Haha, sorry to make two gut wrenchingly sad chapters in a row, but I really feel like this is a beautiful moment and absolutely needed to happen. If it helps, it was really, really difficult for me to write, and it really depressed me. He didn't even know he was dying! Argh! Lol...

Well, that's all I've got for now. Hope that everyone had a great Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate, if any at all)! Here's my cursory little preview.

Next time: Will Sokka recover? The re-emergence of a familiar face answers all questions, as Sokka's fate is decided. Stay tuned, next week! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Nothing, but everything. I am myself, but I am in void. Void? I don't know. I'm not even sure of what I am.

I have thought, and I have consciousness and awareness, but what am I outside of that? The only realization I've come to is that of language. I recognize the strings of characters that streak across my mind as words, and I can decipher the meaning of them.

There is the memory of sight. Faces I cannot attribute names to continue to attract my attention, but I have no ability to give them owners.

Sound. Smell. Touch. All of these are shadows of thoughts. Where did they come from? What do they belong to? The grinning form of a dark-skinned girl, clad in blue. An odd tattooed arrow streaking down the forehead of a kid with astronomical power. A skilled, beautiful warrior, clad in green. The hands of a blind girl cupping my face as she weeps.

_My _face? I had a face? At some point. The image arrives, stark, yet oddly familiar. Dark, tanned skin. A partially shaved head. Boomerangs, and swords. Blue tunics, edged with fur, rubbing softly against my skin.

Furs bring me the images of whales, and seals, playing happily in the frigid waters of...my home? Icebergs, ocean waters, warm huts carved out of ice and held together with skins? I can almost feel the hard, cold ice underneath my feet, the bite of a frigid wind tracing across my face, the soft speckling of snow dropping lightly upon my shoulders.

Feel? Is it but a memory? My eyes, _my _eyes, begin to open, feeding themselves to light, opening up senses that I had lost. Or, I didn't lose. Confusion grabs me.

I can see the whaleskin shelters, dotted erratically and randomly across the ice. I can hear the crashing of a turbulent ocean not too far away. I can smell the salt of the water, mixed with the painfully sweet and succulent odor of cooking meat wrap around me, but then, I look down.

I can see myself. I have a body, legs, a torso, arms. My hands come up to lightly graze my face; they feel the prickly stubble of my poorly-shaven beard, the hard curvatures of my cheekbones, my thin lips and my thick hair.

A figure comes to greet me. It is a girl. A very important girl, I know, but I do not know why. Her skin is dark, tanned brown, like mine, her eyes the same color of cobalt blue, she is dressed in matching garb, but her hair is the bleached blonde color of straw. Her eyes hold sympathy, understanding, kindness, and...what?

Love?

Love.

I am Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe. She is Yue, the former Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. My understanding is the product of the sweltering, unbridled warmth of devotion that swirls through my stomach, causing me to fall to my knees as her smile saddens.

She is how I remember her, and yet, not. She stares at me lovingly, but there is something intangibly ethereal about it, as though...

"Yue..." stumbles out of my mouth. It feels dry and tired, as though it has never been used before.

"Oh, Sokka," she replies. Her voice rings in an alto melody that makes tears begin in the corners of my eyes. She holds the barely contained dignified, regal air that she used to, but it seems so much more pronounced now, so difficult to place. Her eyes still contain the passion and kindness that they always have, but there is more there. More wisdom? Understanding? I'm not sure.

"Yue...how?" I begin, as I regain my feet and begin to approach her. I see her eyes begin to tear as well, matching mine as she embraces me, squeezing me tightly and holding me close. My hand traces up and down her back, and I can feel her, but it still doesn't seem right.

"What's...what's going on?" I ask her, as I pull away, and stare into her eyes. They are almost brimming, but she speaks again.

"Sokka, I know that I do not feel as you remember," she says softly, as her hand comes to meet my face, running softly across it as though ensuring that I am real, "It is because this is not me. This is only the idea of me that you remember. I don't have a solid, physical form anymore, because I am the Moon Spirit."

The pangs of fear, disappointment, and guilt edge up through me, undercutting my joy. Another memory, new, and yet old, begins: a psychotic, power-hungry admiral killing a small, white fish. My love walking amidst the clear, cold pool, and giving her life to it. One last, moonlit kiss before my heart was broken.

"You..you are the Moon Spirit," I repeat, as my hands fall slack to my sides, "Because I couldn't stop him. Because I couldn't protect you."

One finger falls softly onto my lips, stopping me from speaking.

"Sokka, it was not your fault," she says softly, almost in a whisper, yet it rings loudly in my ears. "It had to happen. It was my destiny, since the day I was born. But I have never stopped watching over you, Sokka."

"Watching over me?" I ask, nonplused. More flashes of memories. Aang, Katara, Toph, Firelord Ozai. Battles, violence, death, pain, suffering. Celebration, love, kindness, happiness. More and more begins to swirl within me, a violent eddy of fast realizations. I know who I am. I am beginning to remember what I have done.

"Always," she answers, "Because you gave me something, Sokka. You gave me something that I had never had before, and something that I could never have had if it hadn't been for you."

"Love," I answer for her, as a slight smile breaks across my face, "I love you, Yue."

A single tear traces down her cheek, and falls softly on the ground. It is so soft, but I can hear it collide, and flow upwards into the air.

"Yes," she finishes, "Love. A love pure, innocent and true. One that has stayed true ever since. Because of that love, Sokka, I have been able to give you this one, final gift." As she says this, she steps away, and we look upon my homeland village.

"Gift?" I ask, perplexed, "I don't understand. In fact, Yue, where are we? What's going on?" The horizon seems featureless; I see no clouds, or even the sun. No people move through the town on their day-to-day business as I remember; in fact, there are no people at all.

"Sokka...you died," she says starkly, turning to face me.

Died? What kind of abstract is that? When, how could I have died? I push past the muddled cloud that fogs up my mind, trying hard to remember. Where was I last? Sudden pieces of images cast themselves upon me, putting together the memory like a puzzle. Captain Wei...Suki and I had been captured. Toph rescued us, but then...Wei attacked. With balloons, so Toph couldn't see them. She was about to be hurt, so I dove in front of her, and threw my boomerang at him. She got him. It looked bad, but I was ok, and I was talking to Toph. A piece of metal, cold and ugly, taken into her hands to become a beautiful bracelet.

"I couldn't have died..." I argue back, looking around, "I was fine! It didn't even hurt!"

"Sokka, I'm so sorry," she says, meaningfully as she turns back towards me. Her voice is so melodious and harmonic, uniquely deep and powerful yet still so beautiful and girlish. "It didn't hurt because your nerve endings had been burnt away. You were blasted across your stomach and down your leg, which interrupted your blood-flow and caused you to die."

"I...I died? I can't have died! Oh, Yue, I _can't_!" I insist, as I frantically look around. "Toph was there with me, we were together again...we had to go and help Aang and Katara! I can't have died, I can't have separated the family!"

"Sokka, listen to me," she says firmly, taking me by the hand. Her thumb traces circles in my palm, which somehow takes the edge off of my panic. "Your spirit fled your body, but Sokka, I managed to do this for you. You are so important to so many out there; your love gives them light, and happiness, and because of what you did for me, because of the light that you gave me, I was allowed to give you this final chance to rejoin with your body."

"Rejoin?" I ask feverishly, gripping her hand firmly in mine, "How do you mean rejoin?"

"Your body can recover, and you can return to it," she explains, as she begins to lead me up our northern wall. As we come up over it, an unexpected sight greets me. Instead of the open expanse of ocean and glaciers, a very narrow channel, surrounded by sheer ice cliffs, makes a pathway into the distance. Mist enshrouds it, caking it in a thick haze, and I can't see where it ends.

"Your body now lies in the state between your world and the next," she begins, gesturing out towards the channel that eats up the entire scene, "This is not the spirt world, but rather, the depth of your soul. You still lie in the real world, but comatose, as you await your soul's choice. You may pass on now, or you may attempt to find your body and rejoin with it."

"I have to rejoin," I say without hesitation, "There's still so much I have to do...I can't be here. I need to be back there."

Another sad, ethereal smile caresses her face as she looks upon me and says, "I knew you would say that, Sokka. I knew you wouldn't disappoint those who need you. But it will not be easy. You must overcome much in order to live again."

I turn to look at her, as a pang of fear drops like a brick in my stomach. Much? What is much?

"How do you mean?" I ask her nervously. The air feels so surreal, clean, and untarnished.

"You must hang on until you can be healed, and brought out of your coma," she tells me, as her hand waves calmly through the air, drinking in the fumes of the sea and the brightness of the sunless horizon, "Through that pass lies your redemption. If you can navigate through it, and remain alive until your friends can rescue you, then you will return to the world of the living. I have been allowed, by those that rule here, to give you a boat. It will be difficult, Sokka."

"Wait, I thought time had no meaning in the spirit realm," I say, interrupting her with a wave of my hand.

"This is true, but we are not in the spirit realm. We are within you," she replies, guiding her thin, frail hand to my heart. I can feel her warmth through my shirt. "Sokka, I only exist in this form because this is how _you _remember me. The same is true for yourself, and for the place we lie in. These are all nothing but memories, ideas suspended in animation that we float through. It is these ideas that you must triumph against, in order to regain your life on the Earth."

My hand glides through my hair, feeling the thick, fibrous strands and allowing them to flow between my fingers. How can that be? I am real, not an idea. I can feel myself, I can sense all of my surroundings. Unsure of what to say, I change the subject.

"So I have to navigate through that pass until Toph and Suki can begin to heal me?" I ask, perplexed. I see a lone, forlorn boat lying unobtrusively on the shore; a blue sail lights over the keel, emblazoned with the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Yes," she replies, and her eyes dart back to the horizon. "After that, you will find your body, but you will still have to overcome your injury in order to rejoin. These are the tasks you have been given, and it is your only chance. It will be long, hard, and difficult, but you can do it! I know that you can, Sokka."

"Yue..." I start, reaching for her, "Why does it sound like you're leaving again? Please, just give me a day. One last day!" The fear of loss tints my senses, and exposes itself through the quakes in my voice. Surely she could do that? She's the moon spirit! She must understand!

"Sokka..I cannot," she says solemnly, as her brows furrow and a sad smile casts itself across her face, "I've already spent too long here... Listen, I'm sorry. I know that it must hurt, that we could never be together. But I will always love you, Sokka. You were the love of my life, and I will always, until the end of time, be grateful to you for what you gave me."

Now my eyes begin to fill with tears, as my hands grasp hers yet again. I take in every inch of her with my eyes, trying to commit it to memory, something I can retain of her. The aching pain of lost love fires up harshly in my belly, eating away at my stomach and innards as another sad, yet wisely ambrosial smile forms its way across her face.

"Yue...Oh, I wish that we had had more time together..." I whisper, but the words come out choked and strained, "I love you. I always loved you."

Once more, her beautiful hand comes up to caress my face; I can feel the smoothness of her skin even through my own rough stubble as her fingers glide down to my neck. Chills are sent up and down my spine.

"I know," she says wistfully. I could swear that her body was becoming less and less substantial. "But there are others whom you love, who love you now, that need you. Please, allow me to pass this onto you. One final gift."

She _is_ becoming less and less substantial. I can see the wall through her, I can feel her hand less and less as her body fades away, faster and faster. All I can do is stare in defeated melancholy as my former love fades from my life yet again, leaving me to my own ends.

Before long, she is gone. Nothing but a memory.

The air feels colder against my face, as I stare out into the abyss of what is apparently my soul. The pathway of water seems dark and brooding up ahead, as if warning me of the dangers it presents, of the pain and tribulation that I will be forced to undergo.

My eyes find their way back to the small Water Tribe vessel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

I could swear I heard it, just now. Am I going crazy? Is the grief unhinging me? No! There it is again!

I don't move, I don't even dare to breathe as I wait in silence for the vibration to emanate once more from his ruined chest. My lungs begin to burn with effort, but I do not dare move. Suki seems to understand, as her weeping becomes soundless, waiting for my response. Is it there?

_Thump_.

Yes!

"A heartbeat!" I scream, so forcefully that I feel my vocal chords strain, "Oh, thank the spirits he's got a heartbeat!"

Suki perks up, and rushes over to the body, to stare dependently at me. She leans down over him, to touch his chest, and try and feel it. My hands hover, quaking, over his stomach, struggling to think of what to do.

"He's barely breathing," she says, as she looks at me. I listen intently, and feel that she's right. Oh, I don't dare hope just yet! "It's like he's asleep, but not. I don't understand."

Asleep, but not. Where have I seen that before?

"Aang!" I announce dramatically, snapping my fingers as hope rises unbidden into my chest, "Aang went through a state just like this, after Azula nearly killed him! He was asleep, but not, like he was there, and alive, but not awake! Oh, we have a chance, Suki, we have a chance!"

"We...we have a chance!" she repeats, hesitantly, as though she is stemming the hope that flowed so quickly within me. Her eyes flitter back and forth between me and Sokka; her mind continues as she peruses a way out. I can't help but be overjoyed at the relief that courses in my veins like blood.

"How..how did you all pull Aang out of his sleep?" she asks worriedly, bracing Sokka's head with some cloth. I struggle to think, attempting to push back the turbulent emotions that swirl within me in order to find clarity.

"Katara.." I begin, remembering, "Katara kept healing him, over and over and over again, until he finally woke up. It took a long time, but he managed it. We need a Healer!"

I say the word optimistically, but the reality of it sinks a dagger into the back of my hope. Healers are all Waterbenders.

"Where can we find a Waterbender?" Suki asks feverishly, coming up to meet me, "Katara is on her way to the Fire Nation, and I don't know of anybody else!"

"I...Well, Hakoda's army is on the northern shore of the Earth Kingdom, and the Northern Water Tribe is almost on the other side of the world," I say, as despondency rears its ugly head. I can feel Suki's heartbeat race, as she searches for any way out. I say what needs to be said first.

"Katara is the closest," I begin staunchly, realizing the road that lies ahead of us, "I can take Sokka to Omashu, where they will take care of him as best they can. Can you ride a Mongoose Dragon?"

The question is greeted by an immediate nod. It's a lie, but I can sense her confidence in her ability to learn. All I can do is trust her.

"We can hope that Aang and Katara have been taking their sweet time returning to the Fire Nation," I say, as the plan forms in my head, "You have to take Wei's Mongoose Dragon, and try to find them in the air. If they've already made it to the water, get a messenger hawk off to them as fast as you can. I don't know how much time he has, but I don't want to take any longer than we need to.."

"He'll be ok, we can do this," she begins firmly, taking my hand in hers as she pushes all the optimism she has left into her voice, "Toph, you're the toughest person I've ever met. You can take care of him. I can get to Katara quicker than anything. This is Sokka, after all. He won't give in either."

I nod resolutely, trying to feed back the confidence that I do not have. "We can do this. Suki, I'm trusting you completely. I know you're going to do all you can. But we need to leave, _now_. Please, best of luck."

She returns my nod, and is off before I can say anything more. I feel her hike her leg over the Mongoose Dragon's back, feel her feet dig into its sides. The Dragon rears dangerously, but speeds off into the distance, at a ridiculous speed. Oh, please, Suki, you can do this. Please don't let him down.

I'm off to work as quickly as I can move. The dead Fire Nation that litter the ground have plenty of clothes they no longer need, after all.

The fabric rips nastily as I pull it apart, and tie it together. It feels rough and scratchy in my hands, but it will have to do. Before long, I have a makeshift sling bracing Sokka and keeping him upright. His sword gets tucked up behind him, as does his boomerang. The boomerang that saved us all. I don't have the heart to leave it behind.

Careful Earthbending pulls him forwards out of the ground, and braces him softly behind me. Keeping track of him will make the going very difficult, but I've used this trick to get me moving really quickly before. Omashu is only a day away if I push it really hard, and I will.

The rock of the pathway below me froths and sputters like ocean water as I build it underneath me, towing the braced form of Sokka behind me as I propel myself forwards using the awesome power of the Earth as my fuel. The wind bites hard on my face, but Sokka feels stable behind me.

I can do this. I _have _to!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior:

The beast below me buckles and stretches painfully, throwing me into and out of the saddle. I can feel the impressions of the scales beginning to worm their way into my skin as it charges forwards through the brush down the pathway. It's breath is rancid, and putrid as it escapes its nostrils and finds it's way to my face, but I will not stop. Not for any reason.

The sun is beginning to set again on the landscape in front of me. Must mean I've been on the road for almost eighteen hours. Oh please, Katara, let me find you quickly!

My destination for the moment is the Earth Kingdom city of Dai Tso. It's physically closer to the Fire Nation capital than any other place in the Earth Kingdom; a small city that will be sure to have messenger hawks and boats ready for my disposal. I know that I have almost no chance of catching them in the air, but hopefully I can get a message to them in about 72 hours. Tough goal? Of course, but we don't have a choice.

My heart collapsed when I saw Sokka stagger backwards from the flame; his flesh blackened into an almost unrecognizable mess of charred skin and muscle. He fell to the ground, and I lost all sense of reality.

In all my years of fighting as a Kyoshi Warrior and double agent, I'd never seen anything that completely annihilated my ability to think. As he fell, I saw his dreams die, his future die, his sarcasm, his sense of humor, his strength, his intelligence, his kindness. In that one instant, everything I'd held dear for so long faded from me, leaving a huge void that almost ate me alive. The love that I had tended diligently for years in dank, bleak Loyalist strongholds almost vanished in a plume of smoke and fire.

I was wary, at first, when he was alive, but my fear and hesitation disappeared into Toph's hopeful gaze. She seemed so sure, so positive, that I felt her hope seep into me and control what I did.

In fact, Toph's reactions really got to me, as a whole. I'd never seen her break down like that; completely lose herself to weeping and emotion. The second I saw her cup his face, the way she gripped his hand and the way she screamed when he lost consciousness... It was then that I knew.

She's in love with him.

I don't know how I could have missed it before; it all seems so obvious now. The tough, staunch little Earthbender has followed him around for years, not because she had nothing better to do, not even because of a need to adventure, but just so she could be around him.

What do I think now? I don't know.

All that I'm sure of at this point is that I'm going to push this slobbering, disgusting Mongoose Dragon as hard and fast as I can, until I can find Katara. Sokka _will _be saved. I can't let him down; not after everything he's done for me.

The road, which had looked so inviting and warm just a couple of days ago, now seems so dismal and foreboding against the graying backdrop of the sky. A chill rain has begun to fall, seeping through my thick Kyoshi uniform and causing goose-bumps to run up and down my skin. I can feel the sun setting more than actually see it, from the way that the light has faded as time has gone on. The cold-blooded reptile below me shakes its head spastically as it plods faithfully along, jarring me up and down.

We can do this. We _have _to!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

I slam myself against the tiller as another climactic wave breaks forcefully upon the bow. The little vessel lurches to the right, too slowly for my tastes as the waves threaten to smash it against the wall.

The sail dutifully pushes the little craft forward; a strong wind is about all that's been in my favor this whole potentially-futile voyage. Somehow, massive waves and turbulent seas have been building through this channel, pushing and pulling my boat hard, and keeping me from resting for even a minute.

I breathe out softly into the frigid sea spray as I return the tiller to the forward position, keeping my eyes out for the next big swell. My hand comes away bloody as I release it; the wood has been splintering with effort in attempting to keep the rudder from weaving.

I know that I'm in trouble, because for the last three hours or so, I've been unable to keep from shivering against my ocean-soaked clothing; every swell has crested the bow and leapt onto the deck, re-soaking me nearly every time. There seems to be no heat whatsoever coming from the artificial light that bathes this place; there is no temperature difference between shadow and the light, and every second I can feel hypothermia rearing it's ugly head.

I see another frothy surge of waves begin at the distance, and my wrinkled, pruned hand grips the tiller once more. Thankfully, adrenaline, or whatever my surrogate body contains, has been keeping me from feeling the effects of being conscious for well over a day, and I haven't had trouble staying awake at the helm.

The ocean angrily shatters upon my port bow, nearly spinning the little ship to the starboard. I wince as the crashing water rains down upon me, trying to close my ears to the deafening crash of it as I grip the tiller for all that I'm worth and pull it back straight. I can't shake the feeling that I'm really going nowhere, and that I won't be saved.

No. Toph is out there. Suki is out there. They won't give up on me. I can't give up on them!

Awash with this fresh determination, I bring the craft back forwards, and begin to retie the rope binding the sail to the mast. I have to struggle to keep the giant cloth from being ripped out of my hands as I pull the gritty, frayed rope around the mast and tuck the knot in; even so, I can't keep the cord from sliding through my newly injured hand, worsening the gash.

I can do this. I _have _to!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara of the Water Tribe:

The wicker of the chair pokes uncomfortably into my back as I recline, taking a deep drink of the sky around me. An obnoxious cocktail of boredom, restlessness, and anxiety has been brewing diligently ever since we stopped here, on a whim from Aang. I love him, but sometimes he seems so flighty!

Dai Tso Bay stares out at me from over the balcony of our suite; the water is a beautiful deep blue that reflects the sunshine into the surrounding wilderness like a wonderful postcard. All I can think about is that every minute we waste here, the Fire Nation gets closer and closer to civil war.

I can't believe that Kaizo is dead. He was the perfect fit for the Fire Nation throne! Who had cause to dislike him? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. All we can do is help them rebuild, no matter how tediously political the task is. I just don't understand why Aang has kept us here.

On an impulse, I rise from my seat and march into our room. The crimson red drapes flow lovingly from the windowsill, casting the daylight across the room through a dark lense. The luxurious thick carpeting feels warm and soft on my feet as I pad over to the bedside desk, to open the drawer and pull yet another sheaf of parchment out.

The pen sits idly on the table, mocking my inability to word the letter with the full tub of ink that rests beside it. I've tried to write this letter a thousand times, but I can't think of what to say!

_Dear Fire Nation Council. Sorry that we haven't gotten there yet, but Aang had a feeling that we should stay in Dai Tso for awhile. _

All that would do is infuriate the reader! Frustration begins to replace my boredom, but compound my restlessness as I pace furiously around the room, struggling to get the rusty, worn cogs of my brain to start working.

We were flying over the city, the last port before Fire Nation waters, when Aang reigned in Appa. At first, I had thought that he just needed to use the restroom, or was perhaps hungry, but as we landed, he gave me the look that he gets when he's got a serious Avatar compulsion to do something.

"What's wrong, Aang?" I had asked him, hoping that the look was something else.

"Katara, I'm sorry," he had replied, "But I've got a serious feeling like we need to stay here for a little bit. A very serious feeling."

And that's all I've gotten out of him. He's barely left his room in the suite since; he sits cross-legged in the middle of the floor, with his hands pressed together, meditating furiously to figure out what the matter is. And I, his fiancé, have been doing nothing but ordering room service and trying to write the stupid letter!

My fingers begin to knead at my temples, attempting to siphon some of my stress and anxiety to the floor. What could possibly be the reason for staying here?

I force myself to take a seat by the table again, gripping the quill in my hand and commanding it to drink out of the full ink bottle, willing the words to come to me. I pull it out so fast that little blots of the black liquid dribble onto the table, but I'm too caught up in the moment to care. The first 'D' is traced out ornately onto the page, ending with a perfectly rounded flourish; all the time I've spent in the Fire Nation has taught me how to write very well. Before long, 'Dear Fire Nation Council' is spelled out in beautiful script letters, looking almost professional amidst the crisp brown of the parchment that sits before me.

Then, I realize that I have no idea what to put after that.

A frustrated growl comes from my throat as the pen scribbles angrily across the page, scratching thin black lines irreversibly onto the paper. My arm twitches spastically as I bend down into this release of pent up frustration.

"Madame Katara?" a nervous voice pipes up from the door.

"_What?_" I snap angrily, slamming the quill down onto the table with a loud, silence-inducing clatter. The busboy stares meekly at me from the open door, looking for all the world like a frightened mouse as he struggles to say what he needs to. Immediate embarrassed shame flies through me as I realize how rudely I've just behaved to this poor employee.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly, pushing the inkpot behind me, "I just got a little frustrated trying to write this letter... What's the matter?"

A perplexed look of fear mixed with unsureness paves its way across the poor kid's face as he quietly says, "Ma'am, a woman is here to see you, and the Avatar. She says it's very, very urgent. She is waiting in the lobby."

A woman? Confused, and more than a little worried, I follow the busboy down the stairs and into the lobby, quietly attempting to figure out the situation for myself. Who could it possibly be? Maybe a Fire Nation lady, here to inform us of her country's predicament?

The first thing that meets my eyes as I round the corner into the lobby is Aang's worried, haggard face staring fearfully at me. The next thing makes the world fall out from under me.

Suki, exhausted and filthy, meekly meets my eyes before casting them to the floor. Her hair is matted with rain and dirt, her Kyoshi garb damp and browned by the exposure to the elements.

Something terrible has happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

"No!" I scream aloud as the oncoming swell forcibly lifts my vessel out of the water. The tiller is cast from my hands as I am thrown bodily to the deck; I can feel my cheekbone quiver as it smashes into the floor. Dazed, I force myself to look outward as I try to regain my feet. The boat tosses and turns as I scramble to regain my hold on the tiller, but to no avail.

I see the other wall begin behind me. I turn and look, and see it's brother, rapidly approaching. All I can do is grab hold of the ropes and brace myself.

It doesn't help much. The ship smashes terribly into the side of the sheer ice wall, tossing me angrily backwards. My head cracks painfully against the mast as I fall, spinning me and stunning me as my limp, soaked body crashes to the floor. The horrifying noise of splintering wood cracks through the air as the keel is ruined, caving in on itself as the unrelenting water pushes it into the ice.

My heart goes to my mouth as I see the salty white foam of the ocean bubble angrily through the demolished wood. The boat noticeably sinks, as panic rises in my stomach. I feverishly look back and forth, trying to find a way to move forward, but the water rushing in has begun to get deep.

There is nothing, either forwards or backwards; it all disappears into the thick blanket of foreboding mist. Am I finished already? I can't be! I _can't!_

And yet I am. The shock of icy cold water lances up my leggings as a wave laps up against my shins, causing me to gasp involuntarily and my muscles to seize up. It's so cold that it _hurts!_

And then, the only possible way to continue strikes me. There is nothing else for it.

Fighting the icy water's grip on me, I wrench one of the thicker broken planks from the wreckage, and tuck it underneath my arm. My oddly able body scrambles up the mast, as I look at the destructive sea that lies below me. Another swell crashes against the boat; a gaping mouth inviting me to jump into it.

And that's exactly what I do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

"I need a doctor here, _now!_" I scream, forcing the words out of my exhausted lungs as I burst into the hospital. Sokka is cradled nicely in the makeshift gurney that I set up for him; his breathing is still steady, and he still has a heartbeat.

I can feel the eyes of the hospital staff upon me as they see him, cradled up with Earthbending; I can feel their heads turn, and I can feel the nervous glances that they exchange with each other.

My knees give out from under me; the weariness of the journey catching up to my now stationary limbs, and forcing me to the ground. A thin vein of pride casts itself within me, as I realize that I managed to get him here, but it is cast aside as I realize that I now have to rely on other people.

A nurse rushes over to me, falling to her knees as she scoops my head up and takes a look at me. Her hand falls to the back of my leg, causing me to wince in pain as she touches the sensitive flesh that Wei scorched. Frustrated, my hand rockets forward and takes a hold of her collar, pulling her down to look at me.

"Listen to me," I begin fiercely, speaking around pants, "Don't...worry about me! The leg is fine. He needs medical care...as fast as you can get it to him! He's comatose...My name is Toph...Toph Bei Fong. A Waterbender is on the way to help with him. Get him..into a bed! _Now!_"

The nurse nods, and a wave of relief casts itself over me as a group of orderlies sprint to the unconscious Sokka, scooping him up in their arms and carrying him away. They'll take care of him now. We can only wait.

"This is getting infected," she says, as she lifts my leg into the air. I'm too exhausted to fight, or to care as she stares inquisitively at it, and a group of doctors and orderlies come to pick me up from the ground.

"Put me with Sokka!" I insist, then, as an afterthought, "I have plenty of money!"

This wins me not much more than a chuckle as I am whisked away to my room.

Sokka lies beside me, cradled up, washed, and, for the first time, looking peaceful as he lies unconscious on his bed. His shirt, a charred and burnt reminder of the violence that brought us here, has been cast into the waste bin beside his bed. A salve of a bunch of plants that I don't know has been rubbed into the wound, supposedly cleaning it and giving him a better chance at recovery.

"Listen, it doesn't look good," the doctor told me, after I had asked, "A lot of patients never pull out of a trauma this severe. It's a miracle he's even alive at all. I don't know if even a master Waterbender could heal him enough."

What a load of crap. I know Sokka, and I have faith in him. He's strong, and with our help, he will pull through!

I use the slow, but steady rhythm of his heartbeat to glare through the pain caused by the salve on my calf. He's here, and we've gotten him clean and comfortable. That's the first part!

I could swear that I can feel assurance emanating from him, as though he recognizes where he is and is trying to relieve me. Just pull through, Sokka. I know you can!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

My legs, defying all logic and reason, continue to kick against the cold ocean water. My teeth chatter terribly, sending tendrils of pain up through my gums as I cling to the piece of driftwood and continue to push forward. I _know_ hypothermia is beginning to set in; I can feel it's icy grip beginning to numb my fingers and toes to the point of no sensation. In fact, I'm amazed that I'm still alive.

I've known of people who have fallen into icy water, just for a couple of minutes or so, and have died from the hypothermia that set in as a result. My fingers have begun to turn blue, but other than that, I haven't felt any of the things that Gran Gran used to warn me and Katara about when we were young. I'm not exceptionally sleepy, my movements haven't become sluggish, I haven't become disoriented, and I certainly haven't begun to feel warm. And I've been in the water for at least three hours.

My introspection takes a backseat as I continue to propel myself forwards through the water, slowly but surely rising and falling with the waves and continuing my journey through the chasm. My soaked coat feels like thousands of pounds on my back as I force my despondent, frozen limbs to cooperate and continue onward. My hands quake uncontrollably, making it difficult to continue holding on to my makeshift lifesaver.

Hypothermia or no, I know I don't have much more time. The second I can't hold on to the board anymore, I'm finished. Resolutely, I paddle onwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara of the Water Tribe:

No one has spoken a single word since we mounted Appa and took off from Dai Tso. Suki almost immediately fell asleep; I'm amazed she lasted so long. Oh, please, let me get there in time.

My hand strays to the skin filled with water, caressing it, testing its buoyancy as if to make sure the liquid is still there. This is Sokka's hope, tucked into this skin. I glance at Aang, who stares out at the land ahead of us, never wavering from his duty, not once looking back.

The tears haven't come yet. The layers of hope are still too prevalent in my system for me to cry. He's my brother, after all. Sokka: indomitable, stubborn, unchangeable. He'll make it.

Appa groans loudly underneath us, clearly struggling to race as quickly as possible over the brush and the trees to get us there. The mountains seem to never end, but before long, the tanned, earthen sandstone of Omashu makes its presence known to us as we soar downwards. I can immediately see the point where Toph made her entrance; skittered boulders and upturned rubble decorate the road she created to get to the hospital. I squint slightly, and can make out the smashed apart door, caved by Toph's impact. She got him there!

Appa heels down softly, grunting and collapsing almost immediately as he hits the ground.

"I'll take care of Appa," Aang calls to me, as I slide down his fur to the ground, "Get to Sokka as fast as you can! Suki and I will be right behind you!"

I heed his call before he has even finished, sprinting as fast as my legs will take me down the road towards the hospital. Townsfolk stare at me as I push through the crowds, throwing myself into the ruined pavement that Toph has destroyed, lightly vaulting over and around rocks in my race to beat the clock.

I healed Aang. I can heal Sokka!

_You don't have the Spirit Water this time. How do you know it will work?_

It will! Sokka is already in the state that Aang was after I used the Spirit Water! It will work!

_You don't know the ins and outs of how Spirit Water works. What if you're wrong?_

I'm not. I can't be!

_You can't stop it if you are._

The terrible words of pessimism fight their way through my shield of hope, giving me tints of doubt as I hurl myself over another fallen rock. I angrily force them back, praying to every Spirit I can think of that I won't be there too late, and continue to sprint forwards. The hospital is painfully visible now; just outside of reach, but just close enough to threaten me with more hope.

I can't seem to run fast enough; my limbs feel sluggish and unresponsive as I pump them as hard as I can, pounding the ground with as much power as I can. After what seems like hours, I explode through the damaged doors of the Omashu Hospital, taking no time to observe my surroundings whatsoever.

"I'm a Waterbender!" I announce, as the secretary looks up at me, "Where's Sokka?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

Another wave pulls me up, casting my entirely numbed body up into the air, when I see it. It looks small, but it's definitely there. _Land!_

A primitive, guttural grunt of hope and appreciation escapes my iced throat as I try to renew my efforts in the water. I can hear the splashing of my feet kicking, but I can't feel it. I can only hope that I'm getting there.

Sure enough, the little spit of an island lies before me, a paragon of relief to my trepidation as I frantically swim towards it. It's an ugly little tract of ice, bleak and slate gray through the mist, but I can't remember anything looking so beautiful in my life. It can't be more than a hundred yards away!

I reach forwards involuntarily, as if trying to reach out and grab it, but my hope is eradicated into sheer, unbelievable panic as the board slides out from under me. The second it is gone, it seems to disappear in the fray, as my frigid body sinks like a stone through the water.

I manage one final gulp of air as my head is completely submerged; I can feel the ice that has formed on my face begin to disappear into the water as I make my arms move through sheer force of will. The water is black to my eyes as I push blindly forwards before finally cresting the surface.

It's still there; I can see it, as my beaten lungs grasp as much air as they can manage. I gamely propel myself farther through the water, pushing stoically against the tide as I feel my body become more and more unresponsive. I cast my arm over my shoulder; it flops to the water with a loud splash, inching me far too slowly through the water as I go to meet my destination.

I can see the water splash against my face, and I can hear the speckles of droplets splatter against my coat, but I can't feel it at all. Still, on I push. It's there! I can make it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara of the Water Tribe:

The door bursts open in front of me; the first thing my eyes register about the room is the serious face of Toph, staring hopefully at nothing. A bandage adorns her left calf, appearing stark white against her already pale skin as she nods cursorily at me and gestures to Sokka.

I can't stop the gasp from exiting my throat as I see the charred, burnt flesh of his stomach, adorned in some greasy ointment, staring at me. I've never seen one this bad; not since Azula nearly killed Aang. He breathes quietly, as the tears finally begin to roll down my cheeks. They ruined him. My _brother!_

"Katara," Toph says, her voice taking an uncharacteristic, soothing tone, "I know, I know it's bad, but we need you. You can make him better."

Can I? I'm not sure. But I have to try!

I nod in response, and as Toph goes to sit by Sokka's bedside, the water comes alive from the skin and flows deftly through my hands. I focus, allowing my body to flow back and forth with the liquid, feeling it become a living, serpentine creature, moving of it's own accord with gentle prodding from me. Then, I begin.

I let it move, faster and faster, until the life I've bestowed upon it begins to glow surreally, bathing the room in an eerie aqua light as I slowly approach Sokka's wound. I kneel down, and close my eyes, focusing intently on transmitting the life that the water contains into the body of my damaged brother. Please, oh please let this work.

After forty-five minutes, this batch of water is gone. Only then do I allow my eyes to reopen, praying to see some kind of improvement upon him.

Blackened flesh greets me. Just before panic ensues, however, I see the one little patch, not more than three inches in diameter, that has faded from a dark, wet purple to a more inviting organic red. It's working!

"More water! I need more water!" I announce. Suki, who had apparently arrived at some point, springs to her feet and sprints down the hallway with my waterskin. Aang looks up despondently at me; I read the fear and terror in his slate gray eyes, and am delighted that the next words that come out of my mouth are true.

"It's working. He might just come through!"

Toph smirks knowingly, as if she knew this would be the case all along. Childish immaturity returns, albeit very slightly, to Aang's worn face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

Reach! Damn it, _reach!_

My hand slips on the icy surface, before finally grabbing something and holding me steady. The assurance of firm, dry land underneath my fingertips, even icy and cold makes me want to scream for joy as I somehow, defying all reason and expectation, haul myself out of the water to rest on the ground. Knowing how hypothermia works, I make sure that no part of my body remains submerged before I allow my head to sink against the cold, hard ground and close my eyes.

My breathing is ragged, but I am slowly beginning to feel sensations in my feet and my fingertips, sending so much relief through me that tears begin to roll down my face. Then, I spot it.

A campfire. Unobtrusive and completely plain, several kindled logs lay a little further in the island, casting firelight against the trees that lay further back. My eyes go wide as I push myself off of the ground, and begin to stumble blindly towards it, waiting for the warmth to wash over me.

Oh, and it does. Beautifully. The chattering of my teeth begins again, another good sign as I fall backwards and recline by the popping, crackling flames. But my rest is short-lived, as another strange yet wonderful sight permeates my vision. Fresh clothes, folded neatly, lie on the other side of the fire. I recognize the collar fur of the Southern Water Tribe coat.

Somehow, my body continues to respond well and quickly, as I shed my drenched, salty clothing and begin redressing in the already-warm and dry stuff that lies waiting for me. Clearly, this spot was planned, but I dare not punch this gift Ostrich-Horse in the mouth. There have been precious few of them on this particular journey.

My eyes close of their own accord, and I sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been walking for just under an hour now, as I push past yet another spindly tree and continue my trek deeper into the island. My body lies somewhere out here, I know it. Today I will rejoin!

_'You will have to overcome your injury'_. Yue's words flash across my head, returning me to my pessimistic nature. My body isn't the only thing that awaits me. I have some other trial I will have to fight through as well. But I can do it!

When I awoke this morning, the fire had fizzled out, but so had my hypothermia. I could easily touch my pinky finger to my thumb; a sure sign that the muscles weren't reacting sluggishly, and I had complete feeling in every part of my body. While the fact that I overcame the hypothermia so quickly was a little surprising, it sent a wave of optimism through me that made me start the day in a good mood.

I'm still in a good mood, I realize, as I plow through another big shrub, wandering further and further through the seemingly deserted forest. Suddenly, I'm in some massive glade, staring obliquely at something that cannot be real.

It simply cannot exist. There's nothing upon it that makes the slightest bit of sense. It's so incredibly surreal, and difficult to believe, that I'm not even scared.

Some massive..creature? Creature, looms down upon me, grinning idiotically with it's blank, white face. Wait, not a face, a mask. The mask is pure, eggshell white, blank except for slit open eye-holes, and a small mouth, curved slightly upwards. It smiles creepily at me, clashing freakishly with the rest of its body. I see the over-emphasized veins of it's pink, tortured flesh trace downwards over the back of its head, to the machines that control most of its arms, legs and torso. I see the heavy bolts that must be driven through its body, connecting it physically to the dirty gray steel. I see the spastic valves, and the wires and tubes diving into its skin, I see the extra joints and bends in its knees and elbows, I see the massive, black talons, and I see the yellowed, tiny pupils of its eyes behind its mask, but I do not believe.

The thing stares at me, before letting out a hideous squeal, bubbling with some unknown liquid in the back of its throat, and marching mechanically towards me. Its head cranks sideways at an impossible angle as it's blackened talons twitch sporadically before it comes to a halt. It cannot be any less than ten feet tall.

It can't be real! What the hell is it?

Another primal, bestial scream emanates from it, as it begins to swing wildly around.

I throw myself backwards, out of reach of it's impossibly long arms, struggling to find sign of anything I can use as a weapon, when I spot it.

My sword lies plunged in the ground, not four feet to my right. I regain my feet as quickly as I can, and sprint to jerk it out of the soil, before rolling away from another vicious swipe. Then, it comes to me.

This is my injury! This is the turmoil that the burn has caused within me, and the thing that wracks my body! My eyes dart back to where it had been standing, and I see a lone, stone pedestal, elevating me in the air like some macabre fairy tale. My eyes are closed softly, and a peaceful expression lies on my face, awaiting the rejoining.

Another swing of its razor-sharp talons nearly guts me, but I duck underneath it and strike upwards. I grin as I feel the meteorite of my sword connect, but the grin fades into shock as the blade vibrates violently within my hand and fails to penetrate. I am suddenly lifted in the air by the monster's claws, and tossed backwards into a tree. The air whooshes from my lungs; I glance downwards and see the blood running freely from the terrifying gashes this creature has rendered upon me.

The thing looks in my direction, from about ten yards away, just staring, waiting to see what I do. The blood begins to pool on the ground; this is a fatal wound, I know, but strangely, it barely hurts.

_Barely hurts..._

What is up with this place, and fatal things never following through? My hypothermia disappeared far too quickly, and here, the blood runs from my stomach, but I still feel strong and ready to go. I lasted for over a day in the frigid ice waters, and I made it out fine. My soul, apparently, has no idea how things work in the physical world.

Then, the hard realization strikes me. The reason that this place doesn't follow the rules of the physical world is because it _isn't _the physical world! It's all a piece of me, my soul, and as such, all of this has just been pieces that I have created. That's why I started with nothing, and came away with all of this.

The reason the hypothermia was so simple and unthreatening was because of my will to continue. The only thing that could have stopped me in that pass would have been me giving up. The hypothermia was just intended to give me extra incentive to quit. That's why it faded so fast.

Now, this looming injury hangs itself over me, not attacking, but waiting to see how I react. I thought I needed to fight it, to kill it, but it just like the hypothermia! It looms and waits, not something I can overcome, but something I have to will myself through!

I rise to my feet, the ground suddenly seeming more inviting as I pace around the glaring creature towards where my body lies, serenely asleep on the stone pedestal. It stares at me, but does not attack.

I cannot kill my injury. But, I can live with it. It is the only way.

I touch my own hand, and the world fades away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain, staunch, unbridled and terrible, quickly makes itself known as my eyes flit open; a horrible stinging emanating from my torso and down over my leg. I grit my teeth, and the wave subsides as my eyes adjust to the night.

I'm in some hospital room. The elevated bed I'm sitting against keeps my head propped upright, allowing me to fully scan through the darkness and take in my surroundings. A sudden gasp pulls my attention from the room to the only other person in it.

Toph sits, staring at nothing, but looking intently aware of her surroundings as she tries to decipher what is going on. The pain of sitting up is not nearly enough to eradicate the smile that blossoms on my face as I turn to look at her, sitting diligently in the chair by my bed, waiting to see what will happen. Somehow, I can feel the pangs of hunger through the stinging of the burns lancing across my body.

"Jeez, I'm hungry," I say, as my tongue traces across my dry, chapped lips, "What am I going to have to do to get a bite of meat?"

Her lips quiver as a grin explodes across her face, and she leaps to wrap her arms around my neck.

"_Sokka!_" she gushes, as I yelp with pain and embarrassment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Well, there it is! The happy ending of this chapter that I know a bunch of you were hoping for! The award for most creative review has to go to Milly22, who threatened to kill me, then clone me so she could continue killing me. Most heart-wrenching goes to Nerf-or-Nothing, who I apparently forced to tears, and most foreboding goes to Justicar347, who was the only person that I heard from who thought that the more true ending to this story would be Sokka's death.

I suppose I owe it to all of you to explain how I would have ended the story had Sokka died (I still may write up a twoshot alternate ending, if people are still interested, so if you want to avoid spoilers you may want to stop reading until the next paragraph). Sokka would have still been given the chance by Yue to reclaim his body, but the Burn monster (who I actually had to draw up to describe, because he was so tough to translate) would have killed him, and he would have died (again?) with the realization that he came to. After he died, he would have met up with Yue again, this time in the spirit world, where she would have told him she was proud of him, and he would have had the opportunity to leave one little bit of closure for poor Toph, in the form of he burn to the back of her calf. Katara would have healed it, but one scar would have remained elevated and imprinted into her skin; the word 'Bye'. With this, I would have gone for a bittersweet bit of closure in the next chapter, and I would have left poor Toph talking with Suki at the end (the two would have become fast friends).

I ultimately kept Sokka alive not because of my personal desire for a happy ending (I honestly really liked both of them), and not because of y'all's desire for a happy ending (sorry, guys, but I really did take them into account! The final score on my reviews was 1 for death, 20 for alive, and 3 for either way), but because I honestly felt that it ended the story better, especially with the theme of the title, Release. Basically, I'll explain everything better after the next chapter, which will be the final chapter of this story, and hopefully the theme will be really easy to see!

Boy was it ever hard to write up Sokka's soul (that's why this chapter is up late, lol), but it sure was rewarding to force myself to think outside the bounds of even the Avatar reality and really move into abstraction. I sure hope y'all liked it! I made sure that there was nothing _convenient_ or _easy_ about his recovery, but instead, force him to overcome himself in order to remain living. Now, he's learned some things about himself and his own faults, and has hopefully changed for the better!

I also worked hard to make Yue the same, but different. As a Moon Spirit, she simply can't hold on to the same way of looking at the world, or even the same way of existing, so I tried to make her a little more godly and ethereal and a little less human. But please, tell me what you think! And if you hated the way I ended it, if you thought it was contrived, or a Deus Ex Machina, as one of my reviewers eloquently warned me against (I still agree with you! But I sure hope that my ending doesn't qualify!), please let me know! This story is for y'all, and it's very important to me what you all think about it! You as the reader will always be right about how the story reads, because y'all have a more objective view of it!

'K, now time for my dumb little preview of the next chapter. I'll stop talking y'all's ears off!

Next week: The End, as all loose ends are gathered up and tied off. What will happen to Suki and Toph? What is the nature of Sokka's injury, which he has decided to live with? Find out! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sokka of the Water Tribe:

"Toph, it hurts, stop, please!" I squeal painfully, as her arms tighten around my tortured midriff, "Please!"

She blushes furiously as she loosens her grip on me and straightens. Somehow, her blank eyes manage to be incredibly expressive, as the joys of being in the world begin to wash over me. Her mouth opens embarrassedly, as though she wants to say something, but she is promptly interrupted by the door slamming open.

Aang's inquisitive face greets me first as the door bangs noisily against the wall; I notice a large bucket of water in his hands as a huge, childish grin replaces his curiosity. I have just enough time to wonder what the bucket is for before Suki and Katara slam bodily into him, launching water in every direction as they scramble to keep their feet. I begin to laugh to myself as I see Aang slip and fall catastrophically to the ground, followed by Katara, who trips over him. Suki deftly leaps over the pile of bodies to make her way over to Toph, who is already spewing laughter from a big grin on her face.

"Katara...ouch.." Aang howls melodramatically as Katara uses him to push herself to her feet. A small flush adorns her features as she helps him up.

"Sokka, how are you feeling?" she asks, as if trying to rekindle the seriousness of the mood. She waves her arms around, causing her magical water to spin and flow through the air and back into the three buckets scattered across the room.

I can't stop chuckling as I say, "I was feeling pretty bad, but watching you three stumble over yourselves really made my day!" She snorts indignantly as Suki looks me over, placing the back of her hand upon my forehead and feels my pulse with two fingers. Suddenly exhausted, I lay my head back on the pillow and breathe calmly outwards.

"Does it hurt?" she asks, taking her hand from my face, "You don't have a fever, and your pulse is normal."

"Well, it doesn't feel good," I admit, groaning as I struggle to look down on the wound. It has faded from the crispy black that I remember to a gross, swollen pink, causing me to wonder just how far the injury goes. Still, I can't wipe the smile from my face. I'm alive!

"Can I get some food?" I ask, as my stomach rumbles angrily, "I'm dying for some meat! How long have I been out?"

Katara nods and rushes away, apparently on the search for some food. Aang takes a seat by the now silent Toph, before saying, "You were out for at least four days. None of the doctors thought you'd make it. Boy are we relieved!" His grey eyes have that spark of energy that I remember from those early days on the South Pole. I can tell the terrible things that might have befallen this kid had I died; I can't bear the thought of being responsible for the loss of his innocence. If Aang can lose his positivity, then there's no hope for the world.

"Yeesh, feels like a lot longer," I mutter, cautiously grazing my stomach with the tips of my fingers, "How long does it hurt like this?"

He laughs slightly, as his hand unconsciously moves to his back. "It hurts for awhile. It'll get better, but it never completely goes away. Especially when it's cold."

"Great," I mutter, but I don't think any news could bring me out of my good mood at this point. My eyes move over to Toph, who is sitting down in the chair with a nonchalant half-smile on her face. Just like Toph. She can pretend all she wants, but I know she's ecstatic to see me awake. I don't think I'll ever forget the way she threw her arms around me, painful though it was.

"Sokka, I can't tell you how worried we were about you," Suki says graciously, collecting the newly-refilled buckets and moving them over to the bedside. Her face seems so tired; it makes me wonder what trials she had to endure to get me here. Speaking of which...

"Hey, where are we?" I ask, scanning the walls, "And what are the buckets of water for?"

"We're in Omashu," Aang answers, as he idly scoops some water into his hands and juggles it acrobatically around.

"Toph took you here while I went to get Aang and Katara," Suki finishes for him, "The water was for Katara, who has been working nonstop to heal you."

I'm not the most emotional, passionate guy, but I can't help but choke up a bit at the appreciation and love that could cause these people to work so hard to rescue me. Omashu is miles and miles from where we were; Toph must have nearly killed herself getting me here. And Aang and Katara must have been incredibly difficult to locate. All of these people worked so hard for me, and I will never, ever forget it.

"Jeez, thanks a lot guys," I say lamely, struggling to voice my thoughts, "I really appreciate all the help. I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for all of you."

"You suck at being sentimental," Toph throws in caustically, as her half-smile is replaced by the adorably arrogant smirk I remember so vividly, "We get the picture."

"Gosh, I try to be nice, and this is the thanks you give me," I shoot back sarcastically at her, "Just learn to accept the thanks!"

The thick, succulent aroma of cooked food announces Katara's presence in the doorway. I feel the saliva begin to work up in my mouth as she scoots around the still open door, bearing an oversized plate filled with all sorts of meats and vegetables. She smiles sheepishly as the group stares at the multicolored pallet of food that stacks up over her chest.

"I..I knew you'd be hungry, so I just kind of grabbed a bit of everything," she explains, as she coaxes the heavy dish down to the side of my bed. I can't say anything, just smile gratefully as my hands tentatively dive in, grabbing a portion of cow-sheep before I practically inhale it. The sweet, succulent flesh parts beneath my teeth, giving way to the juicy flavor that coats my tongue. My stomach rumbles appreciatively as I swallow the morsel, making a slight dent in the painful pangs of extreme hunger.

"Jeez, don't enjoy it so much," Toph admonishes playfully.

My family. It feels so good to be back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far Xu, High General of the Fire Nation Imperial Army:

"Sir, please, we were just following Captain Wei's orders!" the soldier pleads, fighting against the two Firebenders who hold him steady. His face is furiously bruised from where the rock smashed him, but what is more pathetic is the stream of tears that flow down his face as he panics. A tint of nausea begins in my gut, as I realize I will have to explain to the idiot the reason why he must be here.

"Listen, you blithe moron," I begin coolly, pacing over to where he stands, quivering, "I gave you, I put in _your_ hands, the ability to finish the Earthbender. You are right, in that it was Wei's idiotic strategy that was to blame, but _you _still carry the weight for your actions! Wei's foolishness cost you dearly, but had you fought harder, or had you worked to inform your Captain of her escape, the operation could have still been succesful!"

A long, piteous sob escapes his throat. A sigh escapes mine.

"Execute him," I say nonchalantly. Without hesitation, a Corporal walks forward from the ranks to stand in front of the prisoner. A knife is produced in his hand, as he coolly paces to stand before the wailing Private, never once losing his military stoicism.

"Sir, you are being executed by the order of the High General. The crimes you have been charged with are negligence and incompetence," he barks formally, and the blade crosses the man's throat, cutting suddenly through his weak, soft crying. The man's mouth opens and closes noiselessly, like a fish's, as he struggles to overcome the dramatic loss of fluid streaming from his opened jugular.

I remain in the scene for a little while, watching the crimson tide of blood flowing freely down his neck and into his armor. It helps to alleviate my mood, but not by much. The soldiers let go of the corpse, and it clatters noisily to the ground; the eyes stare openly in a permanent expression of fear and terror. Exactly what incompetence deserves.

With that, I impatiently turn on my heel and march back to my office, to try and fix the mess that Wei has put me in.

Idiot! I gave him everything he needed to kill the Earthbender, and he still managed to botch it in the most catastrophic way possible. And for what? Revenge? What a moronic platitude!

The better strategy is painfully obvious. He should have sent the balloons I designed after Toph Bei Fong, not his Firebenders. He should have killed her quickly and without incident while she was alone on the road, but instead, he grouped them together in the name of vengeance. For Jianguo, of all things!

I hate disappointment. If the history books name one fault of mine, it will be that I am incorrigibly optimistic in finding the best in my soldiers. I have consistently had the legs cut out from under my plans and strategies by obtuse commanding officers.

The massive door creaks loudly as I pry it open to enter my office. The steel feels cold and foreign as I pull the latch down and lock it, successfully embedding myself in this soundproof retreat. Papers litter my oaken desk, scattered around angrily as I had searched for any beneficial information.

Oh well, I tell myself. This next time, I will have to do better.

I think this, but my arm still swings furiously across my desk, casting the papers to the ground. Two large pieces of flint fly smash into the wall, before clinking lightly onto the floor below. I stroll over to the firestarter rocks, and look at them, as new plans unfold in my head.

The singular problem with my strategies has been the dependency upon soldiers who were singularly loyal to the Fire Nation cause. This national pride blinded them to things that should have been obvious. It hampered their actions and caused both Jianguo and Wei to command in a way that was inefficient and ineffective.

This next time, I must recruit soldiers who do not have that national pride. I will require cutthroats, who will search only for the quick and easy win. If I am to destroy the Avatar, I will need to bring forth the scum of the Earth to do my bidding and cast him aside.

I allow my constant smile to widen slightly as I stare at the flints on the ground. Reminding myself that the door is latched solidly, I lightly stomp upon the floor, feeling the Earth underneath me flow and toss the flints into the air. My right hand shoots upward, causing the rocks to float lightly before I tap them with my left and they skitter to the table.

National pride. Could there be anything more foolish?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior:

I'll admit, I was a little fearful at first at the rate at which Sokka was cramming food into his mouth, but he must have a jaw like a snake. Since he is obviously not in the mood to make more conversation, the rest of us just buzz around the room, making normal small talk to alleviate the relief that we feel. Well, the rest of us except for Toph, who sits quietly by Sokka's bedside. She leans on the far end of the chair, allowing her feet to touch the ground, which tells me all I need to know. What a trooper she has been.

I steer myself away from Aang and Katara's conversation about Omashu hospitality, to pull up a chair beside Toph and Sokka. I recline dramatically, allowing the soft cushions to catch me, as I sit and enjoy the silence that emanates between us. Toph's slight smile has stayed planted on her face since he woke up. And it's been well over two hours.

"How's your leg feel, Toph?" I ask, glancing down at the bandage wrapped tightly around her calf.

"What?" she asks, nonplused, then, "Oh! Oh yeah, it's fine. Doesn't hurt."

Sokka pauses around a huge mouthful of what looks to be carrots, cabbage and more cow-pig, to lean over and take a better look at her calf. His eyes widen quickly, as he swallows the impossible quantity of food and looks at Toph's blank eyes.

"What happened to your leg? Did Wei get you?" he asks, as his hand comes up to his mouth to wipe away the excess juice dribbling down his chin. Toph shifts uncomfortably, tucking her injured leg back under her chair.

"Yeah. Not a big deal, just a little burn," she says nonchalantly. Her arms go behind her head as she reclines backwards, but she keeps her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Looked pretty nasty to me," I throw in, as I take a closer look. The ointment is beginning to seep through the cloth, staining it a greasy brownish-green. It does look pretty awful, but I can't help but laugh inwardly at how embarrassed Toph is about it.

"It wasn't, just a little burn!" she insists grouchily, taking her arms from over her head and crossing them over her chest, "I'm not going to sit and cry about it."

"Typical Toph answer," Sokka says, grinning, "Too tough to feel pain!" He significantly lowers his voice at the last statement, giving it a comical, grinding toughness.

A flush of chagrin crosses over her face, and the inward laughter turns into outward chuckling. A lot of girls might milk a wound like hers, looking for sympathy from their love interest, but not Toph.

"You're lucky your hurt, Snoozles," she says dangerously, as her blush gives way to a scowl, "Or I'd have to teach you another lesson. I'd think that you would have learned by now!"

"Oh I've learned plenty," he throws back playfully, idly popping a grape into his mouth, "I'm just going to enjoy this free ride while it lasts!" He laughs arrogantly as her scowl deepens; I know what's coming and immediately scoot my chair back.

Toph rises to her feet, cutting Sokka's laughter off as she strolls calmly to his bedside. A slow, malicious smile worms its way across her lips as Sokka's disappears.

"Who said anything about a free ride?" she asks sweetly, as her hand smacks downward onto Sokka's bandaged-up wound. He yowls terrifically, like an injured dog as my hand goes over my mouth, futilely attempting to mask the laughter that pours out of me as he sits up. Toph triumphantly folds her arms and grins, while Aang and Katara rush to see what the ruckus is about.

"Toph!" Katara seethes, as Sokka curses under his breath. Aang retreats by my side, as we turn our heads away from Katara, so she can't see our respective giggling .

"What? He had it coming!" she insists sullenly, turning away from Katara as Sokka slowly recovers. He's taken to this sort of hyperventilating, as his breath comes out in quick, temperamental bursts.

"Toph, he's been injured!" she insists, as she rushes to his bedside, peering over him as he begins to lie back onto his pillow.

"Please, he's milking it," Toph retorts, as she walks to the door, "His heart rate faded back to normal forever ago." Her voice fades away into the hallway as her feet slap organically on the pavement. Katara growls under her breath before following her out. I grin to myself as I hear her raised voice echo down the hallway.

"Oh jeez," Aang begins, peering out after them, "They're going to kill each other. I'd better go and fix this."

"Careful! They bite!" Sokka adds unhelpfully as Aang disappears out the door, apparently over his terrible pain. He grins stupidly and looks at me; the expression is adorable.

"Was it really that bad?" I ask, struggling to find words.

"Not even close," he answers, as he reclines even further into his pillow, "I just wanted to get Toph in trouble." An obnoxious, infectious laugh emanates from him as he grins in smug satisfaction. I laugh with him, but my admonition isn't far from my lips.

"You know, Toph never once left your side since she got you here," I begin inquisitively, waiting to gauge his reaction, "She made sure she was in the same room, and waited for you to wake up. I'd never seen that much faith in one person before."

The smile on his face becomes wistful, as his over-the-top laughter dies. His eyes focus and become more solemn; here comes the matured Sokka.

"Yeah, she's something else," he says genuinely. Suddenly, his grin widens and he shakes his head. "We did it. We found her. You know, if there's one good thing about this stupid injury, it's that we got Toph back."

I smile warmly in reply. He doesn't say much, but I can read all that I need to in that one statement. I think it's time I talked to Toph.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong:

"Well, doctor, what's the verdict?" Sokka asks casually, but I can feel his heart palpate slightly. I lean in closely, sliding my feet slightly forward as my grip tightens on the leather of my chair. Hearts are racing all around the room as we wait for the doctor's diagnosis; we've been praying for a full recovery, but we know it's unlikely.

"Well," he begins stoically, "Let me first say that it's a miracle that you came out of that coma. Without your friend's Waterbending, I don't think you would have had a chance."

The words come out calmly and coolly, accompanying his unhurried heartbeat; just the way with doctors accustomed to injury and sickness. I can feel my palms begin to sweat, at the same time that Katara, Suki, and Aang's do. We know that something foreboding lurks right around the corner.

"I know," he says, "I feel lucky. Really lucky. If it weren't for my family here, I wouldn't have made it. But don't hold back on the bad news." His voice is filled with that rare gem of powerful maturity that every now and again shines through his sarcastic, fun-loving demeanor. I feel a swirl of pride and love that's become so familiar over these years, further emphasized by the fact that his heart has slowed down and he's genuinely relaxed. He may be a total, whiney idiot most of the time, but he's got the heart of a real warrior when he decides to show it.

I can feel the erudite doctor nod cursorily, before hiding himself behind his parchment. His pen makes an annoying clicking sound as he taps it against his earthen headband, sending little pulsations of his calm heart, and his nervousness around people.

"Well," he begins again, "First off, I'm afraid that there will be a very permanent scar. The pain should fade considerably; in fact, most of the time you shouldn't feel any, but in cold weather, the scar will crack and weep, and it will be at its worst. I would suggest staying in warmer climates."

"Warmer climates..." Katara begins, looking away. I can feel the weight of her fear and disappointment, but once again, Sokka impresses me and comes to the rescue.

"Well, it wouldn't do me any harm, going to colder climates every now and again, would it?" he asks hopefully, causing the doctor to peer over his paper, "Just the whole pain thing, right?"

"Correct," the doctor agrees, "And there are several salves I can recommend, for shorter journeys, that will help to alleviate it."

Katara sighs outwardly, relieved by the slight bit of good news, but Suki and I remain fearful, remembering the distinct 'First-of-All' placed at the beginning of his diagnosis. Sokka takes a slow deep breath, preparing himself. My heart goes out to him.

"And second of all," the doctor says, apparently reading the silence, "I'm afraid that the nerve damage, specifically in the crux between your upper leg and torso, is very extensive. Feeling will be dulled across that area, and I believe that your motion will be impeded."

"My 'motion will be impeded'?" Sokka repeats, shooting forward as the fear in the room becomes almost physically palpable. Katara sidles over too his bedside, as everyone's eyes, except mine, cast upon the doctor. "Like I won't be able to walk?"

"No," the doctor says tentatively, "You're young and strong. I believe you will walk again, but always with a limp. The muscles still function, but without much feeling in that joint, it will become impossible to find the steady rhythm walking requires. Running will also be very difficult."

Sokka falls backwards onto his pillow. I can feel the sudden weak feeling flow through him; a potent mixture of relief and disappointment, causing a conflict within his blood system. "A limp," he says, almost to himself, "I can handle that. If I can walk. I'll figure it out."

Katara's hand grips his shoulder, as he attempts to come to grips with the reality. I turn away from the scene, trying to hide my guilt and my sadness, while Suki and Aang move to comfort him more. Swordplay, his trump card, his ace-in-the-hole, will have to change completely. No more running. Certainly no more major battles. Sokka's very crafty, but a limp could finish anybody, especially a non-bender.

"Sokka, I'm sorry," I hear myself say, genuinely. The doctor exits as the conversation dies down, and everyone turns to look at me. My face flushes, as I struggle for the right words. I have to express how important he is to me, but I don't want to make his injury _about_ me. I feel his eyes on me, and as my mouth opens slightly, to try and say something, his voice cuts me off.

"Toph, I understand," he says, and I believe him. His voice rings with confidence, and my shoulders relax considerably over the relief that he's given me. "But you need to understand that this wasn't your fault. Nobody forced Wei to act as he did. _He_ did this to me, not you. In fact, Toph, without you, I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Listen, everybody," he continues, "Without any of you, I wouldn't be alive now. I know it might sound a little different coming from me, but I really don't want any pity about this. I'll probably whine about it nonstop later on, but at least right now, I don't want anyone to feel bad. Everyone's worked too hard just to get me here; let's enjoy the fact that we succeeded."

Suki's hand goes to Sokka's bicep; I know I should be upset about that, but I haven't had the heart to dislike Suki since the attack. Aang nods sagely, and I smile. It's just about all I can do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph?" Suki calls out to me. I hear her on the terrace, out by the front of the hospital, and I go to meet her. A slightly increased heart rate, and the slight sweat on her palms informs me of her slight nervousness; it's contagious. She hasn't been this nervous since the meeting with the doctor, several days ago. The cool mountain breeze flows across my face, lifting my hair away as I step out on to the patio, taking me from the conversation at hand as I pause for a second to really feel the mountain range around me; the tunnels, the trails, the Earth, fluid and alive. This truly is a beautiful place.

"What's up, Suki?" I ask, leaning on a guardrail beside her.

"Are we alone?" she asks quickly, and I feel a rock fall into my stomach.

A quick feel informs me that no one is even close to being within earshot. I nod in agreement, and begin to fear for the worst. A long, drawn out sigh emanates from Suki; a stalling tactic while she reaches for the words she wants to express.

"So.." she begins lamely, "How have you been, now that Sokka's awake?"

"Umm.." I begin in response, trying to find the direction she's going, "I've been fine. Happy because he made it. You?"

"Same," she answers taking another deep breath, "Look...you..you reacted pretty strongly, when he was hurt. I mean, you fought really hard for him. You were the one that kept faith in him, that he would pull through. It was really inspiring."

"Thanks," I answer, still searching, "But that can't be why you brought me out here. What's going on, Suki?"

There is the distinctive sound of flesh slapping together as her hand comes up into her forehead. I can feel her consternation, but it only heightens mine. What's the deal here, Suki?

"Look, it's just.." she continues, stumbling over her words, "Jeez, I'm so bad at this... See, it's just that...I don't know, you seem very attached to him."

"Well, of course I am, I've been hanging around his sorry butt for four years," I respond, praying inwardly that the conversation isn't going where I think it's going.

"Well yeah!" she exclaims, now frustrated, "But that's not what I mean!" Her hands flail in the air as she gesticulates, emphasizing her embarrassment with loud movements. I raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, more than that," she says, finally, turning away, "I mean, like you might...I don't know, be in love with him."

It's a good thing that she has turned away, because the heat rises to my cheeks faster than I ever thought possible. I wipe a hand across my face, as though trying to pry off the blush as my mouth begins moving and sounds come out, trying to stall while I think of something. She begins to turn towards me, but I face away, trying to conceal my embarrassment.

"L-love?" I hear myself stammer, though my brain isn't controlling it, "What..what ever gave you that idea?"

"C'mon, Toph," she begins, placing her hand on her hip. Her voice has taken on an air of exasperation, as though she is tired of beating around the bush. "You've been following him for four years! You hang on his every word, you do nothing but play with him, and you bully him worse than a schoolkid!"

"I...I don't have any idea..." I start, but she interrupts me before I can finish.

"Oh, just admit it, Toph! There's nothing wrong with it!" she insists, pushing my shoulder lightly. Normally I would respond quickly and painfully, but now I don't have the ability. "You're Toph! You're supposed to be tough!"

Those words really strike a chord with me, flying through my defenses and making me painfully aware of my complete cowardice in this area. Flustered, frustrated, and fatigued, my head falls down into my hands, supporting it over the guard rail. My voice becomes quiet and diminutive, my eyes narrow, and my face becomes even hotter as I force words out of my mouth.

"Look, we both know that it's hopeless," I say staunchly, word-by-word, "We both know that he likes you more. He did nothing but search for you after Ozai fell. I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you, and I actually respect you. So if your searching for blessings, whatever, you've got it. You're clearly better at saying things that need to be said than me."

"Toph..." she begins, "I don't know why you left, but do you know how Sokka reacted? He panicked. He lost his mind. I'd never seen him that upset before. In fact, it really scared me. And then, he pushed himself like a madman to catch up to you. You had to have felt the blisters on his feet; they were caused by him trying to track you down!"

"When we were captured, he did nothing but assure the enemy that you would be there to rescue us. He was so confident, and so sure of you. And when the balloons came, he basically killed himself to save you. You understand that, don't you? How can you tell me that these aren't the actions of a very infatuated person?"

Her voice becomes angrier by the second; not angry at what she's saying, but maybe the fact that I had never thought of it that way before. I search for something to say, but my mouth has fallen open and it doesn't seem to want to work. My natural pessimism fights hard against her words, but I see the truth in it and I can't rationalize it.

"Yeah, it's true that he has spent a long time trying to rescue me. But you know how he is! We only knew each other for a short time, and he felt obligated. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself. But the fact of the matter is that he's spent four years roaming around with you, and he's got some very strong feelings for you."

"I love him, I won't lie. But I think what I loved most was the _idea _of him. The thought of seeing him, of having a stable enough life to let a relationship flower, things like this kept me going night after night in that hellish dungeon. But he's changed. He's matured. In fact, I've been surprised by him constantly ever since we met again in the prison. And part of that has been moving on. Whether he intended it or not, he doesn't love me the way he used to. And that's why...Toph, damn it, that's why I need to leave."

My mind goes reeling, as I struggle to take in everything she's just told me. I've never heard her speak so much at once, but her words came with such passion and strength that I don't know what to do. But she doesn't have to leave. In fact, I don't want her to. The feeling surprises me, but I want her to stay, and be a part of the family. I feel as though my heart might break as I feel the spattering of her tears splashing upon the ground.

"Suki, please..." I begin, "Nobody wants you to go. Nobody asked you to."

"It's not about any of you," she begins staunchly, "It's about what _I _need. I haven't thought about that for over three years, and it's time I took a little bit of time to find myself. I need to go back to Kyoshi Island, alone, and start over. Settle down. And whatever comes my way, comes my way. But Toph, you have to make me a promise."

"What?" I ask. A small tear falls down my cheek as she places a caring hand upon my shoulder. I can't believe I ever thought negatively about her; without a doubt, this is one of the strongest people I've ever known.

"You have to promise me that you'll tell him. I'll never forgive you if you don't. You have to tell him soon," she says forcefully, annunciating every word with such striking power that I feel as though I have been hit in the stomach. My hand moves up to grab hers, as I begin to try and sift through what's going through my head.

"Suki...I was terrible to you," I admit. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but I cut her off. "No, I know that I was. I wasn't fair to you. Listen, I'm asking you not to go, but I understand what you're saying. You take the time that you need...and...and I'll tell him. I promise."

"Tell me," Suki insists. Her hand tightens around my shoulder, and she spins me around, forcing me to face her. I can feel the strained expression on her face through her hands, reaching into my chest and pounding through my lungs. "Toph, I need to hear it. So I know I'm doing the right thing."

I'm very taken aback by her sudden request, but at the same time, I understand. Every ounce of courage I have, the tiny amount that is given to speaking in this way, is pulled out, as I feel her eyes upon me. I can't let her down. I can't let him down.

"I..." I begin, but I force my quavering voice to speak what I've been dying to say for four years. "I love Sokka. I love him more than anything. And I promise you, that I'll tell him."

"I know you do," she responds, as her grip loosens on my shoulders, "Now he needs to. Toph, I know you can make him happier than anyone else. And whether or not he realizes it, he loves you too. I need to start making my own life. He's done enough for me."

"Suki.. I'm glad we found you," I say genuinely. She looks at the stars while I feel the mountains. I think we're both touched by the beauty of the scene.

"But how will you keep him from following you?" I ask, "He's walking now, and he hates it when the family splits."

"_Family_," she repeats wistfully, but before I can ask, she says, "Well, I'm going to leave him a little more than you did. I'll write him a letter. And he'll understand. Just make sure you treat him well, Toph, or I'll be back in a heartbeat. Got it?"

I smirk, for the first time that night, and let loose with a playful punch that lands harder than I intended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new, yet oddly familiar sound of Sokka hobbling with his brand-new cane clunks noisily into my consciousness, pulling me out of the trance I'm in and bringing me back to the real world. I hear a magnificent thud as he falls forward into the door, followed by a curse, and a smile adorns my face. Same old Sokka.

"Haven't quite gotten the hang of walking yet, huh?" I ask annoyingly, but his response isn't nearly what I expected. He immediately plops down into the nearest chair, and his voice becomes serious.

"Toph, I found this on my table this morning. It said I had to read it in front of you," he says, as his hand comes up to scratch at his scalp. Suddenly worried, I lean forward. She's already left. This is her goodbye.

"It's from Suki," he announces, "You know, I haven't seen her all morning. What's going on?"

"What does the letter say?" I push forward, waiting to hear her final words. I feel a pang of loss in my stomach, as I realize that I won't see her for a while. I had really grown attached to her.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet," he begins. The distinct crackle of unfurling parchment lights the air as he pries the seal open and begins to read.

"Sokka," he starts, "I know you're probably already expecting this, but I've left for a little while. Now, before you do anything hasty, let me promise you, I'll come back, and before too long. It's just time that I became reacquainted with myself, and began to get back to what it is that made me me."

"Everything that we've been through since we were reunited have shown me a lot of things. You've really matured, and I've been so impressed with the man you've become, but I haven't. Thoughts of you and what we were kept me going through my darkest times, but they've become memories, and you've moved past them. I need some time to begin to move past them, as well."

"Sokka, I'm so grateful for the opportunity you've given me. No matter what the circumstances were, you rescued me from that prison. You released me from my role as a double-agent, and have given me my life back. Because of you, and Toph, and Aang, and Katara, I can begin to become the woman I was, and the woman I will become. I owe you my life."

"I think it's time that your family really became united once more. I pray that you and Toph will join Aang and Katara in the Fire Nation, and begin rebuilding. I'm headed back home, but I know I'll feel the urge to return to you all before too long. You're all my family now, and I want you all to know how happy I am that you let me in."

"Sokka, the life you've created is perfect for you. You have all the love and support anyone could want. We had something once, something special, but now, there is another who cares for you, and I know you care for her too. I want you to be happy, Sokka, and I know that you will be."

"You'll always be my hero," he finishes wistfully, "Suki." I can hear his voice crackle like the parchment, with rife emotion; his heartbeat pulses slowly as he tries to sift through the turmoil of feeling and tries to find the meaning.

"Suki," I repeat. Silence falls upon the scene, but rather than the awkward, uncomfortable type, it is the blessed, meaningful type. The type where thought and reminiscing takes over; where no words are said because they don't need to be. The hot, salty wetness of a solitary tear slides slowly down my cheek, but I am not ashamed. The back of my hand wipes it away, but Suki has earned this tear, and I will always hold her as a friend.

"She needed this," he says, quoting the letter, "I understand. And we'll be ready for her, when she decides to come back." The words are spoken as much for himself as they are for me. I don't know how I ever could have left him the way I did.

A slight flush appears on my face as I hear the crackling of the parchment, and realize that he is re-reading it. She dropped a very pronounced hint that I'm not sure I'm comfortable with; I feel his eyes dart upon it, and realize that we are about to have a discussion I didn't think we would ever have. My hands start to sweat, and I struggle to retain my composure, bracing myself to be brave. I promised her!

"Toph," he begins, leaning forward in his chair. We're close enough that he could reach out and touch me; I can feel his eyes upon me, and I can feel my face flush an even deeper color of red. "What do you think she meant by 'another who cares for you'? That's kind of weird, isn't it?"

My hands are still shaking, but for a completely new emotion now. Wow. This guy is really an _idiot_! I can feel the vein begin in my forehead as the complete disappointment of a stupid letdown creates a terrifying vortex of rage within me. Slowly, I rise to my feet. I can feel him falter slightly as I pace towards him; like an animal, he must sense my intentions.

"You..." I begin, "are so.._stupid!_" The shriek is punctuated by a hard, solid punch to his upper chest. He raises his arms to protect himself as I throw fist after fist into them; the pain that begins in my knuckles is almost relieving as Sokka's scrawny arms serve as the release to my tension.

"Idiot, idiot, _idiot!_" I scream at him, letting loose another flurry of jabs. My arms are starting to get tired, but I really don't care. "What do I have to do? _What do I have to do?_"

"Toph, jeez, stop! Please! What's the matter?" he yowls, utterly confused. How can he be confused?

"What's the matter?" I ask rhetorically, as my right hand shoots through his guard to grab him by the scruff of his collar. I flex my arm and bring him in closer; feeling him struggle uselessly. "What's the matter? You're an idiot!"

I pull him in close enough to feel the warmth of his breath on my face; the sweet aroma of well-cooked meat flows through my nose, as I feel him wince and turn away, expecting some terrific blow to the face.

I can't be about to do this. Can I? Yes! Damn it, I'm Toph, and I made a promise! I force my brain back, and make myself move by the pure whim of instinct.

My lips meet his easily, like they were meant to go there. I'm shocked by the softness of them, by the slight waxen wetness that translates from his lips to mine as his eyes widen in surprise. But then, something amazing happens, and my world is lit up in a color I have never experienced.

His eyes slowly close, and he returns the kiss.

I can feel the movement of the blood in his veins; every beating of his heart decorates him more and more, giving me an image of him like I have never felt before. I can feel the soft folds in his forehead, I can feel the growing stubble on the side of his face, I can feel the distance between his nose and his mouth, how far apart his eyes are, the shape of his cheekbones and the strength of his jaw. With every fluctuation in his pulse, I can feel his life, his energy and everything that makes him. I swear to you, I can _feel_ the blue of his eyes.

His arm, scrawny, yet so much stronger than I remember, tucks itself around my waist, as he leans forward. I want to laugh and holler loudly, over the joys of a kiss I have never experienced; as every pressure and sadness of unrequited love fades away like some terrible memory. The rocks of worry that dropped into my stomach have hatched into beautiful butterflies, fluttering pleasantly within me, and I could melt.

I am Toph! Strong and tough as my element, but for once, I feel like a girl.

The kiss tragically breaks apart after what seems to be far too small an increment of time. I feel his eyes staring at me, I feel the realization begin to dawn on him, and all the embarrassment returns in its splendid glory. He knows, and I didn't have to say a word. I've always been more about action than talking, anyway. A wistful, loving smile permeates his features, forming into the same old Sokka with no common sense or grace.

"Oh..." he says lamely.

_**The End**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And there it is, the massive, living Tokka that so many were hoping for! And that's it for Release. Boy, is this bittersweet. Both the ending, and the fact that the story is over. I really fell in love with writing this, and thanks so much all you reviewers! Special thanks to Milly22, for beta-ing. Seriously, every single review inspired me to keep going, to fight through all the blocks and tough decisions. At the time when this was finished, I had 167 reviews, which feels awesome! Thank you so much, every single one of you, and if I ever forgot to reply to one, I sincerely apologize. Haha, I actually struggled pretty hard on this final scene, because initially, I had Toph saying 'I love you', and it really didn't fit. Like at all. It took me an embarrassingly long time to figure out why: Toph doesn't talk, she acts! She'd do the same with this situation. I'm actually happy with how that kiss was described, which is unusual. I'm usually convinced that what I'm writing is crap.

Ok, theme time! The idea of Release was crucial to this whole story. Sokka is released from his obligation to Suki, and death (for awhile, anyway), Toph is released of her unrequited love and her inability to express her feelings, and Suki? Well, Suki is not only released from her life as a double-agent, but also, hopefully, at least for the intentions of the story, she is released from the ire of the Tokka-lovers out there. What I was dying to do, throughout this story, was to make Suki believable, but also very, very strong. This is the ending which I believe that Suki has her finest moment, and my goal was to make everyone, including the Tokka-lovers, really love her, the way Toph came to.

I hinted a lot about the fact that she was more in love with the _idea _of Sokka rather than actually Sokka throughout the story; please tell me what you think! And yes, you didn't read wrong, and I didn't make a mistake. General Xu is actually an Earthbender! I loved that twist, and I've been nursing it forever, because it leaves me a huuuuuge opening for a really fun sequel! I will definitely write it eventually, but for now, I'm not sure what to do, lol.

Like I said, you all have made this one of the more rewarding things I've ever done, and I sure hope that this final chapter was to your liking! I'm dying to think up what to do next, because I want to keep up with this site and keep writing things, both for y'all and for me! The sequel to Release will be awhile; I barely have any story in my head for it, and I need to really really really really plan it out, if I'm going to make it of the quality I want it to be! For now, I'm not sure, but please, please, please, PLEASE let me know if there's any kind of thing you want me to write, or any show/videogame you want me to write for! If I'm a fan, and the muse hits me just right, I'll probably write it!

Also, I'm looking to beta for anyone that wants me too. Or, if anyone is interested, maybe a double-project with some of you talented writers while I stew for another chapter story? Just hit me up at FranMan1187 (AIM screenname) or PM me, please. I'm dying to keep up on here!

Once again, thank you all so much for all your reviews and all your support. You made this something truly worthwhile, and I thank all of you for it. Keep reading!

Superbleh11


	9. The Sequel has Begun!

**Redemption, the Sequel to Release, has Officially Begun!**

That's right, I finaaaaallllyyyyy have begun my sequel to this fic! The first chapter is up on my profile, and the second is due next Friday evening (US Central Time).

Here's the basic little teaser summary kajigger:

Three years after the events of Release, Xu and the Loyalist Army have besieged the crucial Earth Kingdom port city of Dai-Tso, calling Aang and Katara away from the Fire Nation rebuilding process. In their stead they have left Toph and Sokka, but the job is not easy, and the pair will have their work cut out for them. On the one hand are the bickering Councilmen, who have quarrelled and argued their way into a filibuster, refusing to elect a new Fire Lord and pulling the quality of life in the Fire Nation into a downward spiral. On the other hand is the subversive Family, an underground crime organization led by some enigmatic, unsavory characters acting on their own interest, yet portraying themselves as a Robin Hood-esque organization and gaining the support of many poor, hungry people, tired of waiting for the Fire Nation to provide for them.

Unforeseen threats loom in the distance as Toph and Sokka struggle to help the suffering country while maintaining their own lives and the relationship between each other, meeting up with old friends such as the former Fire Prince Zuko and old enemies. Can Aang and Katara rescue the fading Earth Kingdom city of Dai-Tso? Can Toph and Sokka fend off the rapidly growing Family and bring together a divided council of greedy noblemen? Sounds like fun, huh?

Well, that's all. I sure hope I haven't waited too long to attract all of you that were so loyal and wonderful when I was writing Release. For sure, I feel confident about the way Redemption is plotted out, and I truly believe it will turn out better than this fic was.

Thanks so much, and I hope Redemption proves to be all that you hoped it would!

Superbleh11


End file.
